L'ange gardien et le démon
by Naura
Summary: Un ange doit se rendre sur terre pour protégé un mortel. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne sait pas qu'un démon, qu'il ne connaît que trop bien, est interressé pas ce même mortel. UA
1. Prologue

Titre : L'ange gardien et le démon  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : M quoique pas tout de suite  
Pairing : Je le dis pas tout de suite, sinon y'as plus de surprise.  
Disclamer : Même si je disais qu'ils étaient à moi vous ne me croiriez pas.  
Cette histoire est un UA avec des anges et des démons qui sera écrit entièrement avec des POV.  
Sinon je sais que le titre est pourri...

Prologue

Je vais tuer le connard qui m'a nommé ange gardien de ce suicidaire.  
Bon d'accord je ne peux pas le tuer, un ange ne peut malheureusement pas tuer un autre ange. Ça n'empêche pas les pensées meurtrières. Si un humain m'entendrait penser à ce moment il serait certainement choqué. Mais les anges sont loin de l'idée des Saints pacifiste et innocent que ce font les hommes de nous. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a décidé de protéger la vie que l'on n'a jamais tué.  
Et puis j'exagère, mon protégé n'est pas vraiment suicidaire.  
C'est juste qu'à chaque fois qu'il traverse une rue il risque de se faire tuer, que tout ce qui pourrait le blesser mortellement semble attiré par lui comme s'il était un aimant, etc. Résultat il a faillit se faire tuer 513 fois depuis les deux jours que je dois le protéger. Sans exagération, j'ai vraiment compté.  
Je me demande comment il a fait pour survivre avant mon arrivé. Il doit avoir la chance de son côté.  
Pour l'instant j'ai un moment de répit. Il n'y a que dans son appartement qu'il ne semble pas attiré la mort.  
J'aurais pu croire qu'un démon était derrière tout cela si l'idiot qui m'a envoyé ici ne m'avait pas assuré du contraire. Car lorsqu'un démon a choisit sa victime il ne lâche plus. Sauf si elle chez soi. Nul démon ne peut tenter quelque chose contre un humain qui se retrouve chez soi, tout comme nul ange ne peut intervenir. C'est un sanctuaire personnel inviolable.  
Et puis de toute manière si quiconque aurait eut un doute sur la possible présence d'un démon je n'aurais pas été envoyé en simple ange gardien. Et j'aurais eut un coéquipier.  
Pas que ça me dérange, je préfère de loin travailler seul. On ne se fait pas sermonner à chaque fois que l'on fait quelque chose qui semble inconsidéré.  
Comme je suis l'un des plus vieux anges encore vivant je me permets des choses que les plus jeunes n'osent pas et ils me réprimandent pour cela. Les cons, s'ils avaient au moins vécus aussi longtemps que moi...  
Quelqu'un s'approche de moi. Je le sens. Bizarre puisque je suis sur le toit d'un immeuble. Et puis l'air de la nuit qui se refroidit...  
-Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas?  
Je me retourne pour_ le_ voir me sourire moqueusement.  
Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Il y a bel et bien un putain de démon derrière tout cela.

_À suivre…_

Bon je sais c'est court mais c'est simplement un début.

Biz!  
Naura


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : L'ange gardien et le démon  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : M quoique pas tout de suite  
Pairing : Je le dis pas tout de suite, sinon y'as plus de surprise.  
Disclamer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi... T.T

Chapitre 1

_-Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas?  
__Je me retourne pour_ le _voir me sourire moqueusement._

* * *

-C'était une belle nuit avant que tu n'arrives, Toshiya.  
Ouch. Si ça n'était pas venu de lui j'aurais pu me sentir blessé.  
-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Kyo.  
-J'aimerais en dire autant, mais tu sais déjà qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de mentir.  
-Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi cruel.  
Il me jette un regard exaspéré.  
-Et tu sais je suis étonné de te voir ici. Après le désastre de la dernière fois j'aurais cru que tu n'accepterais plus de faire ce genre de truc.  
Je vois sa mâchoire se crisper. Aurais-je touché un point sensible?  
-À moins bien sûr que sa survie ne _les_ intéresse pas tant que ça et qu'_ils_t'aient envoyé ici pour ne plus t'avoir dans le chemin?  
Il serre les poings et son regard se fait meurtrier. Mais je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre. S'il m'attaque maintenant il me tuera. Et s'il me tue sans que je n'ai commencé la bagarre il se fera exilé. Et un ange exilé devient automatiquement un démon, même si le contraire n'est pas vrai. Et avant qu'il n'est appris à se servir de ses nouveaux pouvoirs les autres démons le tueraient. Il y en a beaucoup qui veulent sa peau.  
-S'il n'y avait pas eut cette foutue loi tu serais déjà mort.  
-Mais je n'en doute pas une seconde, mon chou! Mais tu sais j'aurais cru que tu m'aurais découvert beaucoup plus tôt et en fait l'idée t'a à peine effleurer l'esprit. Serais-tu en train de te relâcher?  
Il semble de plus en plus en colère. Quoique après les deux jours que je lui ai fait subir c'est un peu normal. Peut-être que finalement 513 tentatives de meurtres c'était un peu légèrement exagéré?  
-Ça m'étonne aussi de ne pas y avoir penser plutôt. Exagéré comment tu as exagéré j'aurais dû le savoir. Ça m'apprendra à faire confiance à Kaoru.  
Parce qu'il n'est pas encore mort ce vieillard?!?  
-Ce bon vieux Kaoru... Je croyais qu'il était mort. Comment va-t-il?  
-Bien et il t'emmerde.  
Ce n'est certainement pas ses mots exacts mais ça doit exprimer l'idée générale.  
-Bon ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie, loin de là, mais j'ai des choses à faire.  
Je m'approche de lui, mais avant que j'ai pu faire quoique se soit il m'arrête.  
-Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin Toshiya. Rappelles-toi que vu ton statut de démon me toucher revient à m'attaquer.  
-Dommage...  
Je lui souffle un baiser et en quelques battements d'ailles aux plumes ébènes je suis déjà loin.

* * *

_5  
_Alors qui est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir choisir?  
_4  
_Mana?  
_3  
_Non ils s'entretueraient pour de bon cette fois-ci.  
_2  
_Malheureusement ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choix, presque tout le monde est déjà sur une affaire.  
_1  
_Et ce n'est pas comme s'_il_ s'entend bien avec les autres.  
_0  
_-JE VAIS LE TUER KAORU ET TOI AUSSI!!!!  
_Explosion de la bombe Kyo.  
_-TU M'AVAIS JURÉ QUE SE SERAIT SIMPLE. RÉSULTAT Y'AS TOSHIYA QUI ME POURRIE LA VIE!!!!  
Le pauvre chou. Il fait presque pitié. Pour l'instant c'est pas lui qui lui cherche un coéquipier.  
-NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES UNE BANDE D'AVEUGLE POUR NE PAS AVOIR REMARQUÉ QUE TOSHIYA ÉTAIT DERRIÈRE LES MALHEURS DE CE MEC!!! NON MAIS MERDE ON PARLE DE TOSHIYA LÀ!!!  
Comme d'habitude il faut qu'il attire l'attention de tout le monde. Bon d'accord c'est rare de voir un ange en pleine crise de colère, mais il ne se rend pas compte qu'il dérange tout le monde? Il ne voit pas les regards désapprobateurs? Bon, sauf pour cet ange qui le regarde comme émerveillé, mais bon. Attendez, émerveillé?  
Par automatisme les informations sur l'ange me viennent à l'esprit.  
Shinya, jeune ange d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il fait surtout de la paperasse, presque jamais envoyé sur le terrain. Il en est encore à écouté ses aînés, mais il commence à prendre des initiatives.  
_Mouais Ça pourrait marcher…  
_-NON MAIS TU M'ÉCOUTES!!!  
-Pas le moins du monde.  
-MAIS TU FAIS CHIER, CHUIS EN TRAIN DE TE DIRE QUE J'AI BESOIN D'UN PARTENAIRE ET TOI TU...  
-Shinya.  
C'est le seul moyen de le faire taire. Balancé lui un simple mot très calmement et il se taira pour analyser ce que vous venir de dire.  
Le jeune ange s'approche de nous un peu craintif.  
-Vous vouliez me voir.  
-Tu connais l'affaire en cours sur cet Andou Daisuke?  
-Heu... plus ou moins...  
Kyo semble enfin comprendre ce que j'ai en tête et détaille son peut-être futur coéquipier. Qui baisse les yeux gênés. Puis il me regarde de nouveau.  
-Ça pourrait marcher...  
-C'est ça ou Mana.  
Immédiatement Kyo entoure les épaules d'un Shinya plus que surprit de son bras.  
-C'est Shinya ton nom, hein? Et bien je crois que c'est le début d'une longue amitié entre nous deux.  
J'espère sincèrement que cette fois ça sera vraiment vrai...

_À suivre…_

Bon j'avoue le chapitre est un peu court, loin de mes 7 pages habituelles, mais les prochains chapitres seront plus longs promis.  
L'histoire n'a pas beaucoup avancé, j'avoue. Mais au moins vous savez qui est qui! Le prochain chapitre va amenez un peu plus de scénario... Et commencera pas un POV de Shinya, continuera avec un POV de Die et finira avec un POV de Toshiya!

Et maintenant les questions sans réponses :

Quels seront les couples?  
Quel est le désastre dont parlait Toshiya?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Toshiya et Kyo?  
Est-ce vraiment le début d'une longue amitié entre Kyo et Shinya?

Pour les réponses... Ça ne sera pas avant quelques chapitres!

Biz!  
Naura


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : L'ange gardien et le démon  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : M quoique pas tout de suite  
Pairing : Si je vous l'ai pas dit avant c'est que vous le saurez pas avant que les couples se forment... Désolé :P  
Disclamer : Ai-je vraiment besoin de dire quoique se soit? Par contre Mme Tsutsumi est mon personnage.  
Résumé des deux derniers chapitres : Kyo a été envoyé pour être l'ange gardien de Die. Malheureusement Toshiya, un démon qu'il semble bien connaître, est derrière les malheurs de Die. Kyo se retrouve alors avec un coéquipier, un jeune ange du nom de Shinya.

Chapitre 2

_-C'est Shinya ton nom, hein? Et bien je crois que c'est le début d'une longue amitié entre nous deux._

* * *

Je suis encore surpris d'avoir été choisit pour travailler avec Kyo. Il est rare pour un aussi jeune ange que moi de devenir le coéquipier d'un des plus vieux anges. C'est un peu comme un honneur. Mais malgré je me demande comment cela va se passer. Tout ceux qui ont déjà eut à travailler avec lui disent qu'il a un caractère impossible. Bon je ne peux pas encore dire mon opinion, je ne connais de lui que ce que tout le monde connaît parce qu'il fait partit des cinq plus vieux anges.  
En premier vient Sakura, qui est devenu ange durant le période de transition entre la préhistoire et l'antiquité. On dit d'elle qu'elle est folle.  
Ensuite ils sont tous devenu ange à l'antiquité.  
Mana, l'excentrique de service.  
Kaoru, le pire des tyrans. Et de ça je peux en témoigner, quoiqu'il peut être sympathique lorsqu'il ne vous cris pas dessus.  
Kyo, le seul ange qui soit colérique.  
Et pour finir Arisa, qui est à l'image même de l'idée de ce que se font les hommes de nous.  
Tous les autres anges de la période de l'antiquité sont morts. Entre Arisa et Shoko il y a un grand vide, si on peut dire. Arisa est devenu ange vers le milieu de l'antiquité et Shoko vers le début du moyen-âge.  
Mais pour l'instant je dois aller retrouver Kyo, qui se trouve dans le même bloc appartement que le mortel que nous devons protéger. Kyo devra maintenant protéger directement cet Andou Daisuke et moi je servirais d'intermédiaire entre Kaoru et Kyo. L'avantage que j'ai moi, c'est que puisque je ne suis pas sur le plan d'existence des hommes, ils ne peuvent pas me voir. Seul les anges et les démons présents peuvent me voir, mais alors que moi je peux manipuler ce monde eux, ne peuvent pas me toucher.  
J'arrive enfin à l'appartement. Je suis surpris de ne pas voir Kyo dans le salon ou la cuisine. Mais il est vrai que lorsque nous retournons sur ce monde tout ce que nous ne ressentons plus nous reviennes ; faim, soif, sommeil. Donc il se peut très qu'il dorme encore.  
J'arrive dans la chambre et comme je le pensais il est dans son lit. Je m'approche pour le secouer.  
-Il faudrait que vous vous leviez.  
Il pousse un grognement et ouvre difficilement les yeux.  
-C'est déjà l'heure?  
-Il est déjà 9h passé.  
-Ha... J'ai passé tout droit... Mais bon j'ai quand même un bon siècle et demi de sommeil à récupérer. Ça te dérangerait de sortir le temps que je m'habille?  
Je me dépêche de quitter la chambre. Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas besoin de voir et Kyo nu en fait partie. Mais j'ai tout de même apprit quelque chose. C'est un paresseux. Seul un paresseux sortirait une excuse aussi bidon pour dire qu'il a trop dormit. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas allez sur terre depuis un siècle qu'il a un siècle de sommeil en retard...  
Il me rejoint bientôt et je suis étonné par sa tenue. Ce n'est pas que ça lui va mal, non je l'imaginerais difficilement avec autre chose, mais peu d'ange s'habillerait ainsi. Pour l'instant il est torse nu. Le jean qu'il porte est un peu trop lâche pour lui et est déchirer à plusieurs endroits différents. Et il a des piercings. Deux sur les lèvres et un sur le sourcil.  
-Bon alors qu'est-ce que Kaoru a de nouveau pour moi?  
-Rien désolé. Il dit que pour l'instant vous devez vous débrouillez seul.  
-Petit, fait-moi plaisir, veux-tu?  
Petit? Je dois avoir au moins trois pouces de plus que lui, si ce n'est pas plus!  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?  
-Tutoies-moi.  
-Quoi, mais vous...  
-Fait juste me tutoyer! Considères-toi comme privilégiez, y'en a pas beaucoup à qui j'en donne la permission. En fait j'ai jamais donner la permission à personne, y'as que Kao, Mana et Sakura qui se le permette.  
-Mais alors pourquoi...  
-Tu me respectes c'est assez pour moi.  
Peut-être que je me suis trompé. Ça doit être Sakura la colérique et Kyo le fou.  
-Sinon je voudrais que tu prennes en note tout ceux qui sont en relation avec notre protégé et que tu ailles voir ce que tu peux trouver sur eux. Même si on sait que Toshiya est derrière la majorité des malheurs de ce mec, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre qui veut le tuer.  
-D'accord.  
Soudain quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Par réflexe je me lève pour aller ouvrir.  
-Tu devrais peut-être éviter. Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a que moi qui te vois. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'on croie que je vis avec un fantôme.  
Il me dépasse et va ouvrir.

* * *

Je me dirige vers mon appartement avec quelques courses en mains lorsque j'entends Mme Tsutsumi m'appeler.  
Je me retourne vers la vieille dame en souriant.  
-Bonjour Mme Tsutsumi! Comment allez-vous?  
-Je vais bien merci. Et toi?  
-Bien. Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose?  
Je la connais. Elle connais toutes les rumeurs de ce bloc appartement plus celles des trois autres blocs de la rue. Il doit y avoir du nouveau et elle veut m'en faire part.  
-Il y a un nouveau à l'étage. Et comme je sais que tu vas toujours voir tes nouveaux voisins je me disais que tu voudrais le savoir.  
C'est vrai. C'est une habitude qui me vient de ma mère. Quand il y avait une nouvelle personne dans le voisinage nous allions toujours rendre visite avec un gâteau ou des biscuits pour souhaiter la bienvenu. C'est un excellent moyen de découvrir le caractère des gens. Et lorsque vous êtes celui à emménager c'est à vous de vous présentez à vos voisins lorsque vous les voyez.  
C'est de cette façon que j'ai rencontré Mme Tsutsumi. Et je ne le regrette pas. En plus de tout savoir, elle cuisine comme un chef!  
-Il est à l'appartement juste à côté du votre.  
-Mika n'est plus là?  
-Elle a enfin décidé d'emménager chez son fiancé. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Et puis de toute manière elle y était déjà plus de 99 du temps. Elle est venue me dire au revoir la semaine dernière. Et m'a promit de m'envoyer l'invitation pour le mariage.  
Ça m'étonne à peine. Tout le monde apprécie Mme Tsutsumi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est la plus grande conteuse de ragots, qu'elle n'est pas une femme merveilleuse.  
-Sinon pour se nouveau voisin?  
Elle s'approche alors de moi avec un air conspirateur.  
-Je n'ai fait que l'apercevoir mais... Il semble que ça serait un jeune homme charmant.  
Elle me fait un clin d'oeil. C'est la seule qui soit au courant de ma bisexualité. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle connaît tous les ragots du coin qu'elle n'est pas capable de garder un secret.  
Au départ ça m'a étonné qu'elle n'est rien contre. Elle est quand même née à une époque où ce n'était pas du tout toléré. Mais elle m'a expliqué que son frère avait été homosexuel et qu'elle ne comprenait pas en quoi cela pouvait déranger quelqu'un. L'important c'est les sentiments, pas le sexe de la personne.  
-Vraiment?  
-Vraiment. Bon je dois y allez, j'ai quelques petites choses à acheter. Mais tu passeras en après-midi chez moi. J'ai fait un peu trop de biscuit pour moi toute seule hier.  
Et comme de raison lorsque j'arriverais, ils seront frais fait du matin.  
Je me dépêche d'aller ranger mes courses avant de me diriger chez mon nouveau voisin. J'espère qu'il sera mignon.  
J'entends deux voix. Bizarre. Mme Tsutsumi ne m'avait pas dit qu'ils étaient deux. Je cogne quand même.  
Celui qui vient m'ouvrir est loin d'être "charmant" ou même "mignon". Il est carrément à violer!!!  
Et il a un de ses torses aussi!  
-Heu... Bonjour?  
Je me rends soudain compte que je le détaille peu subtilement.  
-Bonjour. Je suis votre voisin d'à côté. Je me demandais si ça vous dirait un café? Je connais un endroit super pour et je vous invite!  
Il me regarde un instant, semblant réfléchir. Ça ne doit pas lui arriver souvent de se faire détailler ainsi par un inconnu qui lui demande ensuite s'il veut un café... Et puis je crois bien qu'il n'était pas seul.  
-D'accord. Je vais juste m'habiller plus décemment. Entre.  
Je vais m'asseoir sur le sofa et je suis surpris de ne voir personne d'autre. Pourtant j'étais sûr d'avoir entendu deux voix différente. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus qu'il revient. La chemise qu'il a mit est noire, mais le tissu est presque transparent. Il tient vraiment à se faire violer ou quoi?  
Nous sortons de l'appartement et il me suit sans dire un mot. Je me rends soudain compte que je ne me suis même pas présenté.  
-Je m'appelle Andou Daisuke. Mais appelles-moi Die.  
Je lui tends la main et il la serre en souriant. À violer, vraiment il n'y a aucun autre qualificatif possible pour le décrire...  
-Kyo.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène en ville?  
-Le travail...  
Nous continuons à discuter tout en marchant vers le café.

* * *

Je regarde Kyo et le mortel se diriger vers un lieu quelconque.  
Les anges sont tellement prévisibles parfois, que ça me décourage. Pourquoi doivent-il toujours suivre la procédure? Ils ne comprennent pas que les démons ont l'avantage sur eux de savoir ce qu'ils vont faire à l'avance à cause de ça?  
Une chance que Kyo offre un défi par contre. C'est le seul qui fait ce qu'il croit bien, plutôt que de faire ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Je sais que beaucoup pensent que ça le mènera à sa perte, mais moi je ne le crois pas du tout. C'est certainement l'ange qui mérite le plus le respect. Avec Sakura, mais ça c'était avant qu'elle ne devienne timbrée.  
Le mortel semble plus qu'intéressé par Kyo. Il s'en mordra bientôt les doigts. Il fait un peu pitié. S'il savait au moins dans quoi il était en train de s'embarquer.  
Je les suis encore un peu, tout en me tenant à une distance suffisante pour que Kyo ne me remarque pas. Je me demande si Kyo lui-même sait dans quoi il est en train de s'embarquer...  
Je suis coupé dans mes pensées par l'arriver d'un autre démon.  
-Toshiya. Le Seigneur Ki...  
Je ne laisse même pas finir que je suis déjà parti.  
Je sais déjà qui me demande. Il n'y a qu'un seul démon qui utilise encore le terme de seigneur pour se nommer et qui utilise de jeunes démons pour faire leurs messages. Et en ce moment un seul démon fait affaire avec moi.  
-Toshiya quel plaisir de te revoir.  
-Kisaki, cesse ton hypocrisie et arrive tout de suite au but.  
Il m'est parfois difficile d'imaginer Kisaki comme l'un des plus vieux démons encore vivant. Pourtant c'est le cas. Il est presque aussi vieux que Kyo.  
-Le plan marche comme prévu?  
-Si c'est pour me demander ça que tu m'as fait venir, je peux partir tout de suite.  
-Toujours pressé à ce que je vois.  
-C'est pas ça mais contrairement à toi j'ai des choses à faire de mes journées.  
Il serre les poings de colère. Mais il ne fera rien. Il a trop besoin de moi.  
-Tu peux te rendre sur le plan d'existence des hommes dès maintenant. Et n'oublies pas. Ce mortel doit à tout pris devenir un démon! Kyo doit payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Et je sais à quel point il peut tenir à ceux qu'il protège directement. Et n'oublies pas que si tu en as la chance, tues-le.  
Comme si j'allais vraiment tuer Kyo. Kisaki est sûr est certain que je suis à ses ordres seulement car il est celui qui a fait de moi un démon. Bah, il va tomber de haut lorsque je serais assez puissant pour le tuer. Et puis la seule raison pour laquelle je fais affaire avec lui c'est que pour l'instant j'ai quelques avantages. Mais j'ai d'autres projets beaucoup plus important. Et ce, grâce aux sources que j'ai et que lui n'a pas...  
Je quitte la maison abandonnée où il a élu domicile et je me trouve un endroit désert pour entrer dans le monde des hommes. Le seul désavantage c'est qu'on ne peut plus voler. Maintenant il faut que je retrouve le bloc appartement. Je devrais arriver en soirée... J'ai un de ses sens de l'orientation complètement pourrie lorsque je dois marcher...

_À suivre…_

L'intrigue commence à apparaître petit bout par petit bout!

Et maintenant les questions sans réponses :

Quels seront les couples?  
Quel est le désastre dont parlait Toshiya dans le premier chapitre?  
Est-ce que Shinya et Kyo vont vraiment continuer à bien s'entendre?  
Est-ce que quelqu'un dans l'entourage de Die va vouloir le tuer?  
Est-ce que Kyo va finir violé par Die?  
Qu'est-ce que Kisaki vient faire dans cette histoire? Et pourquoi semble-t-il détesté Kyo?  
Qu'est-ce que sait Toshiya que les autres ne savent pas?  
Et puis quels sont ses informateurs?

Vous ne le saurez qu'au cours des prochains chapitres! (Si je ne me fais pas tué d'ici là XD)

Le prochain chapitre va commencé par un POV de Kyo, continué avec un POV mystère, suivit par un POV de Toshiya et finir avec un POV de Mme Tsutsumi (c'est un perso qu'on va voir souvent je préviens). Je préviens tout de suite y'auras pas d'ordre précis pour les POV. La seule chose de sûr c'est que Kyo, Toshiya et Die vont souvent apparaître…

Et désolé si c'est court mais je ne suis pas habitué de faire de POV. Sauf si c'est pour écrire des lettres ou des pensées comme dans J'aurais voulu et Will you see me in the end? Mais au fur et à mesure les parties vont être plus longue, j'ai confiance!

Biz!  
Naura


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre : L'ange gardien et le démon  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : M quoique pas tout de suite  
Pairing : Si vous croyez que je vais le dire... Je vous laisse souffrir encore un peu:P  
Disclamer : Y'as que Mme Tsutsumi qui m'appartient dans l'histoire pour l'instant.  
Résumé des derniers chapitres : Kyo est maintenant chargé de protégé directement Die et est donc devenu son voisin. Die lui semble trouver l'ange tout à fait à "violable". Toshiya est maintenant lui aussi arriver sur le plan d'existence des humains et il prépare quelque chose que tous ignorent.  
Dans ce chapitre il va y avoir un POV de plus que je ne le pensais. Celui de Shinya juste entre le POV mystère et celui de Toshiya.  
Au fur et à mesure que je pense à ma fic, je la trouve de plus en plus compliqué... XD Au début y'avais que Tochi avec une histoire complètement fuckée... Mais là Die est allé le rejoindre XD  
Il se passe toujours pas grand chose mais faut bien placé l'histoire comme il faut avant de rentrer dans l'action...  
Mais vous vous en fouttez certainement... Donc je vais vous laissez lire!

Chapitre 3

_Maintenant il faut que je retrouve le bloc appartement. Je devrais arriver en soirée… J'ai un de ses sens de l'orientation complètement pourrie lorsque je dois marcher… _

* * *

Une chose est sûre. Die est du genre à savoir ce qu'il veut. Et ce qu'il veut, ça bien l'air d'être moi...  
Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment puisque ça ne va que me faciliter la tâche. Et puis je ne peux nier qu'il est beau. Mais rien n'arrivera entre nous quand même. Il serait né un petit deux cent ans plus tôt, je l'aurais certainement envisagé, mais maintenant c'est simplement impossible...  
Au moins il n'est pas ennuyant. Et il a la discussion facile. Ça doit faire une heure qu'on est dans le café, très sympa, et ça fait une heure que nous n'avons pas arrêtez de parler. Je sais qu'il a 22 ans, qu'il est photographe de mode, que sa mère est morte il y a deux ans, qu'il n'a jamais connu son père... Des choses que je savais déjà, en fait.  
-Kyo!!!  
Je me retourne brusquement, étonner de voir Shinya derrière moi. Et à voir comment il est habillé, il est sûr le plan d'existence des hommes. Le pantalon et la chemise blanche lui vont beaucoup mieux que la toge des anges... Mais ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait changer notre "uniforme". Quand même je me demande ce qu'il fait ici.  
-Shinya? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
-Je dois vous parler!  
S'il voulait me parler il n'avait pas à venir sur le monde des hommes, il n'avait qu'à me dire ce qu'il avait à dire sans apparaître...  
-Tu sais qu'il y a d'autre moyen de communication...  
-C'est urgent! Et privé...  
Je lance un regard d'excuse vers notre protégé et je me lève pour suivre mon coéquipier loin des oreilles indiscrètes.  
-Tu sais petit t'aurais simplement pu me le dire à l'oreille ce que t'avais à dire...  
-Toshiya est rendu sur le plan d'existence des hommes.  
-QUOI?!?  
-Je voyais mal comment vous auriez fait pour expliquer votre soudaine colère à Daisuke.  
Mouais... Vu comme ça c'est logique.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, pour Toshiya?  
-Rien pour l'instant. La seule chose à faire c'est de le surveiller, puisqu'il n'a rien fait qui pourrait expliquer qu'on l'attaque. Et puis j'aurais dû m'en douter. Il ne laisse jamais un détail de côté pour me pourrir la vie...  
-Vous vous haïssez tant que ça?  
Dieu seul sait combien je voudrais que ça soit vraiment ça.  
-C'est pire que ça.  
Il me regarde avec une légère lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. C'est un peu normal, ce n'est pas comme si l'histoire avait fait le tour des anges. Il ne doit y avoir que Kao, Mana et moi qui sachent ce qui c'est réellement passé avec Toshiya...  
-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, tu ne trouveras jamais.  
Je le laisse planté là et retourne m'asseoir à la table à côté de notre protégé. Il est assez grand pour trouver la sortie du café sans mon aide...  
-C'était qui?  
-Simplement Shinya. Il c'est passé quelque chose là où je travaille et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire... Mais finalement ce n'est rien qui ne puisse attendre à plus tard.  
J'espère juste qu'il ne me posera pas plus de questions sur mon "travail" parce que je ne saurais pas quoi lui répondre.  
-Ton ami n'a jamais pensé à devenir mannequin?  
Je le regarde un instant surpris... Shinya mannequin? J'essaie de l'imaginer, mais je n'y arrive pas. Il est trop gêné.  
-Crois-moi, ça n'arrivera jamais.  
-C'était qu'une idée comme ça... Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi il faudrait que je rentre.  
-Je te suis.  
Si je dois le protéger je me vois mal faire autre chose... C'est l'un des désavantages d'être un protecteur direct. On ne peut pas vraiment faire ce que l'on veut.  
On de nouveau au bloc appartement. Le café ne doit pas être à plus de 15 minutes. Faudrait que je me rappelle le chemin si je veux ma dose quotidienne de caféine... C'est le seul avantage d'être sur terre.  
Die s'arrête brusquement et je lui fonce dedans. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas faire attention. Mais il n'avait pas dit qu'il habitait la porte à côté de chez moi?  
-Désolé...  
-Non ça va c'est juste que je viens de me rappeler que je devais voir Mme Tsutsumi.  
De qui?  
-Reste je vais vous présentez.  
Lé trop chou ce protégé, il me facilite la tâche vraiment beaucoup trop... Si tous pouvait être comme lui. Si ça continu il va me dire tout de suite ce qu'il compte faire de sa vie et qui veulent sa mort dans ses amis... Peut-être que c'est cette Mme Tsutsumi justement...  
-Daisuke! Tu viens pour les biscuits, n'est-ce pas. Ho et qui est-ce qui t'accompagne? Vous êtes le nouveau voisin n'est-ce pas? Je vous est aperçu hier, mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour vous parlez. Je m'appelle Rika Tsutsumi.  
Définitivement pas quelqu'un qui veut tué Die... À moins qu'elle est empoisonnée ses biscuits. Elle me tend la main que je m'empresse de serrer.  
-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mme Tsutsumi. Je m'appelle Kyo.  
-C'est ce que je disais, un charmant jeune homme.  
Elle parle de moi là? Et puis pourquoi Die fait un sourire gêné? Elle lui avait déjà dit? Ça doit être celle qui connaît toutes les rumeurs qui courent. J'ai eut raison de jouer la carte de la politesse alors... Vaut mieux qu'elle me prenne pour un charmant jeune homme, que pour quelqu'un d'étrange et qu'elle surveille le moindre de mes faits et gestes.  
-Je reviens dans quelques instants.  
Elle rentre dans son appartement, certainement pour chercher les biscuits dont elle parlait.  
Ça n'a même pas prit une minute, qu'elle est déjà de retour avec, non pas une, mais deux boîte. Qu'elle nous tend à Die et moi. Alors que Die prend l'une des boîtes sans attendre, moi j'hésite.  
-Prenez-les, ils sont bons!  
-Mais je ne voudrais pas abusez de votre gentillesse. Nous nous connaissons à peine. Je me sens mal de les prendre comme ça...  
-Mais non! Ça me fait plaisir. Je fais toujours trop de nourriture pour moi seule! Et puis je suis sûre que nous finirons par mieux nous connaître. Alors prenez-les sans faire d'histoire.  
Quand je finis enfin par les prendre, j'entends Die qui rit légèrement derrière moi. J'ai vraiment bien fait d'être poli avec elle et de ne pas me la mettre à dos. Surtout si elle me fait de la bouffe gratuite.  
Die continu un instant à lui parler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle avait quelque chose au four.  
Avant que Die ne rentre lui aussi à son appartement il m'interpelle.  
-Oui?  
-Se soir ça te dirais de manger avec moi au resto? Je t'invite encore.  
C'est ce que je disais... Lé trop chou se protégé! Il sait me prendre par les sentiments. Ou comme me dirait Kaoru, par l'estomac...  
-Ça sera avec plaisir.  
-À sept heures devant ta porte?  
Je lui réponds d'un sourire avant d'entrer dans mon appart.

* * *

Je regarde Kyo et son protégé rentrer respectivement chez eux. Je me demande si Kyo a déjà remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal avec l'humain. Certainement pas... Mais ça ne saurait tarder.  
De toute manière je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'en soucis. Je suis ici pour rencontrer Toshiya, moi. Les anges, je laisse mon amant s'en occuper tout seul. Comme il me laisse me débrouiller avec les démons.  
Je devrais peut-être partir à la recherche de Toshiya. Le connaissant, il a réussit à se perdre sur la rue d'à côté... Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que c'est certainement là que je vais le retrouver...

* * *

-Vous flirtiez avec Daisuke!  
D'accord ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon de commencez une discussion, mais c'est sortit tout seul.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyez!  
-Alors tu flirtais avec Daisuke!  
-Je crois qu'il préfère qu'on l'appelle Die.  
Je me demandes quels seront les répercussion si je tues l'un des plus vieux anges?  
-Et puis je ne flirtais pas vraiment...  
-C'était quoi alors? Parce que si c'est comme ça que tu te comportes avec tes amis... Dits-moi le tout de suite que je prennes mes distances!  
-D'accord je flirtais, mais tout ça c'est stratégique.  
Je me suis définitivement trompé. Sakura est la colérique et Kyo le fou.  
-Le plus vite je me rapproche de lui le plus vite je peux savoir qui se trouve dans son entourage et qui pourrait le tuer. Parlant d'entourage, Rika Tsutsumi, c'est une future ange ou quoi?  
-Non c'est une future Sainte.  
Il y a beaucoup plus de Saints dans se monde que les hommes peuvent le croire. Mais c'est simplement qu'ils ne font pas tous des actes grandioses donc beaucoup reste dans l'ombre. Et puis ce n'est qu'après leurs morts qu'ils deviennent vraiment des Saints. Ils restent auprès de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leur famille et leur apporte chance et santé.  
-Une Sainte? Bon d'accord c'est plus logique qu'une ange, elle serait trop vieille pour, mais quand même... C'est rare de voir un futur Saint dans l'entourage direct d'un futur ange.  
-Kaoru a été clair. C'est une Sainte, il n'y aucun doute.  
Mais je suis d'accord avec Kyo. C'est très rare de voir un Saint et un ange encore humains en relation directe. Cependant ce n'est pas impossible. Ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence.  
-En passant Shinya... T'as déjà penser devenir mannequin?  
-PARDON?!?!?!?

* * *

Je le savais... Je suis complètement perdu. Pourtant ça devait faire un bon cent cinquante ans que je ne m'étais pas perdu. Bon ça faisait aussi un bon cent cinquante ans que je n'avais pas été sur le monde des hommes, mais ce ne sont que des détails.  
Le pire c'est que cette fois-ci je ne pourrais pas compter sur un bon samaritain blond pour me montrer le chemin.  
Je laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise lorsque quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon épaule.  
-Tu t'es encore perdu.  
Finalement c'est un bon samaritain aux cheveux roses qui va me sauver.  
-Je vais te tuer la prochaine fois que tu me fais ça.  
-C'est pas de ma faute si t'es pas assez sur tes gardes pour me sentir approcher. Et puis pour ce qui est de me tuer... Commence par tuer Kisaki et après tu pourras peut-être te permettre d'oser rêver pouvoir me faire une légère blessure, et ce, seulement si tu as l'aide de ton cher et tendre.  
-Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris que t'étais trop puissant pour moi. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Mais dits-moi t'arrive encore à passer ta tête dans les cadres de porte.  
Je reçois une taloche derrière la tête pour ma remarque. Mais il sait autant que moi qu'il y a une part de vérité dans ce que je dis.  
-Mais bon comme je ne crois pas que tu sois simplement ici pour me montrer le chemin, puisque tu n'as jamais entendu parler de générosité de toute ta vie, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?  
Sans me répondre, il commence à marcher vers la direction opposer à celle que je me dirigeais avant qu'il n'arrive. D'accord j'ai compris. Faut que je le suive. J'espère juste qu'il ne me perdra pas plus que je ne le suis déjà, juste pour me faire chier.  
Ça fait cinq minutes qu'on marche et il n'a pas dit un mot. Il faut que je le supplies de me parler ou quoi?  
-Tu comptes faire quoi?  
Et bien non. Une chance, parce que déjà que je suis perdu, mon ego en aurait prit un sacré coup...  
-À propos de ce que tu m'as dis? Faire en sorte d'avoir une place de choix dans ce qui va arriver.  
-Conseiller?  
-Je crois que tu oublies à qui tu es en train de parler, non? Je n'ai pas une gueule de conseiller... Du moins pas la gueule de l'idée que je m'en fais... Je ne suis pas un vieux croûton! Donc conseiller pas pour moi. Je vise plus haut.  
-Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir un peu de difficulté? Je te rappelle que tu es...  
- Je ne suis pas con, non plus. Mais même si _LUI_ ne s'en rend pas compte, je vois bien se qui est en train de se passer... Ou plutôt je le ressens.  
C'est une sensation plus que bizarre, ressentir des sentiments qui ne sont pas les nôtres, mais qui le deviennent quand même, contre notre gré.  
-Ça doit être bizarre pour toi.  
-Ça tu l'a dit. T'es chanceux que ça ne t'arrive pas.  
-On est trop jaloux pour que ça puisse arriver.  
Ça je le sais. J'ai faillit mourir la première fois qu'il est venu me parler parce que son amant pensait qu'il le trompait avec moi. Et c'est une expérience que je préfère oublier...  
Tiens, on est déjà rendu au bloc appartement. Je m'étais simplement trompé de rue... On se sent trop con dans se temps-là.  
-La prochaine fois ne compte pas sur moi pour te montrer le chemin. J'ai pas que ça à faire de mes journées, aidez de pauvres démons perdus.  
-Nah, bien sûr. Faut que tu baises avec ton chéri aussi.  
-Langage Toshiya, langage.  
- Comme si tu n'avais jamais dit pire.  
Il lève les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré, puis il part s'en rajouter quoique se soit d'autre. Comme d'habitude quoi. Il décide de quoi il va me dire, quand et j'ai pas mon mot à dire.  
Quoique j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il compte faire avec les événements qui ne tarderont pas à se produire...

* * *

Ce Kyo est bien quelqu'un de charmant. Je ne me trompe jamais sur mes premières impressions. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose de bizarre chez lui... Un peu comme chez l'ami de Die, comment s'appelait-il déjà? Quelque chose qui commençait par Mi...  
Mais bon je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser j'ai promit à Mme Tsujitani d'aller l'aider à faire son souper de famille. À ce que j'ai compris ils seront une bonne soixantaine à se rencontrer...  
Je sors de chez moi et je suis surprise de voir quelqu'un essayer de rentrer dans l'appartement en face. Il était pourtant son locataire depuis un petit mois. Et je j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que le jeune homme aille la clé...  
-Je vous demande pardon mais...  
L'homme se retourne en poussant un petit cri surpris.  
-Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.  
-Non c'est moi... J'étais trop concentré à essayer de rentrer cette foutue clé et... Oups... Ce n'est pas la bonne... C'est pour ça que ça ne marchait pas. Je suis un peu tête en l'air ses temps-ci.  
Il rit nerveusement. Le pauvre garçon, ça doit être embarrassant.  
-Ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde. Je m'appelle Rika Tsutsumi, je suis votre voisine d'en face, si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit vous venez me voir.  
Il me sourit, encore un peu gêné et serre ma main.  
-Toshiya... Et merci pour l'offre. Je suis un peu perdu...  
Toshiya... Bizarre les deux nouveaux habitants du bloc ne donnent aucuns noms de famille. Bah, ils sont jeunes!  
-Alors n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. J'aurais été ravie de vous parlez un peu plus mais j'ai promit à quelqu'un de l'aider à préparer un repas de famille et je me dois d'honorer ma promesse. Surtout qu'elle doit recevoir une bonne soixantaine de personne...  
-Je ne vous retiens pas plus alors madame.  
Au moins les deux nouveaux sont polis. Je lui fais un dernier sourire avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur.

_À suivre…_

Les questions sans réponses :

Les couples?  
Quel était le désastre qui s'était passé dont parlait Toshiya au premier chapitre?  
Pourquoi est-ce que entre Kyo et Die se serait impossible, du moins du côté de Kyo? Et pourquoi deux siècles plus tôt Kyo n'aurait rien eut contre?  
Qu'est-ce qui est anormal avec Die?  
Est-ce que le fait que Mme Tsutsumi soit une future sainte et que Die un futur ange est vraiment une coïncidence?  
Qui est le mystérieux inconnu aux cheveux roses? Et son amant? Et quel lien a-t-il avec Toshiya?  
Qui est le cher et tendre de Toshiya?  
Qu'est-ce qui se prépare? Et quel est le rôle que veut jouer Toshiya? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sentiments qui ne sont pas les siens, mais qui le deviennent quand même?  
Et puis si Mme Tsutsumi ne se trompe jamais sur ses premières impressions comment ce fait-il qu'elle trouve Toshiya aimable?  
Et pour finir... Est-ce que les biscuits seront vraiment empoisonnés... "musique de suspens"

Vous allez le savoir un jour. Dans quelques chapitres... Combien exactement... Ça dépend de la question.  
Sinon le prochain chapitre ça sera un POV Die, POV Toshiya, POV Kyo et POV Shinya.

Biz!  
Naura


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre : L'ange gardien et le démon  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : M quoique pas tout de suite  
Pairing : Plus que quelques chapitres et vous le saurez enfin!  
Disclamer : Tomoyo et Mme Tsutsumi sont mes personnages originaux (j'avoue par contre sans honte que la totalité des noms des persos viennent de manga XD). Pour les autres ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes (même Kyo ne m'appartient pas éè).  
Résumé du dernier chapitre : 'C'est pas passé grand chose... Sauf que d'après Die Shinya devrait considérer une carrière de mannequin. Et Mme Tsutsumi est une Sainte. Et Toshiya habite maintenant le même bloc appartement que Die et Kyo!  
Il y a encore un POV de plus dans ce chapitre. Celui de Kaoru entre celui Kyo et Shinya.  
Si ça continu comme ça y'as Kyo aussi qui va avoir une histoire fuckée... -.-'

Chapitre 4

* * *

Y'as quelque chose de pas normal.  
Ça fait trois jours que j'ai rencontré Kyo et je ne connais presque rien de lui. Je ne sais même pas son nom complet, si Kyo est vrai prénom bien sûr. Chaque fois que j'en viens à parler de lui, il change de sujet. La chose la plus personnelle que je connaisse sur lui c'est son âge, 21 ans... C'est bizarre je lui aurais donner beaucoup plus, environ 30. Et pas parce qu'il semble vieux, non il fait très bien c'est 21 ans, mais c'est simplement qu'il y a quelque chose avec lui de... Je ne sais pas...  
Et puis y'as pas juste ça d'étrange. Chaque fois que je vais chez lui j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il était en train de parler avec quelqu'un, mais il n'y a jamais personne et ni la télé, ni la radio n'est en marche...  
Et pour finir il y a Shinya. Je ne l'ai vu qu'un seule fois et pourtant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu sa voix en quelque part. Et ça, ça m'intrigue car, étant le photographe que je suis, se sont les visages qui m'accrochent, pas les voix. Et pourtant même si je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu, je suis tout aussi sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vu auparavant.  
Mais bon pour Kyo je ne peux pas faire grand chose. De toute manière ce n'est pas parce que moi j'ai de la faciliter à parler de moi que lui en a. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je trouve ça si bizarre...  
Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y pense à ce moment. Je dois aller voir ce nouveau voisin... Ce "charmant jeune homme qui semble un peu maladroit" comme me l'a décrit Mme Tsutsumi. Je me demande à quoi il va ressembler... Je me demande ce que je vais faire s'il m'intéresse autant que Kyo. Je n'ai pas vraiment pour habitude de m'essayer avec deux personnes en même...  
Je me trouve idiot parfois... Ce n'est pas parce que Kyo m'a plût que le nouveau voisin aussi va me plaire. Pourquoi est-ce que je me prends la tête avec ça? Je crois que je ne dors pas assez...  
Bon il répond se nouveau voisin?  
Alors que je m'apprête à recogner, la porte s'ouvre sur le nouveau.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à tous venir répondre torse nu??? Ils veulent vraiment que je leur saute dessus? J'ai des hormones moi!!!!  
Je n'ai qu'un mot pour décrire mon voisin... Sexy! Aussi beau que Kyo. Mais pas à violer... Il y a quelque chose avec lui qui fait qu'on a plus l'impression qu'il est celui qui vous entraînera dans un coin sombre pour vous violer...  
-Heu... salut?  
Va falloir que je fasse attention, c'est la deuxième fois que j'oublis de dire "bonjour" avant de me perdre dans la contemplation d'un torse de rêve...  
-Bonjour... J'habite le même étage que vous et j'ai appris que vous veniez d'aménager... Je me suis dit que peut-être ça vous tenterait un café? C'est moi qui offre.  
-C'est si gentiment demander que je vois mal comment refuser... Mais je vais juste m'habiller avant...  
Il est complètement à croquer quand il rougit comme ça!!!! Mignon et sexy... Voilà comment il est!!!  
-Bien sûr, c'est normal.  
-Vous voulez entrez en entendant?  
-Oui j'veux bien... Moi c'est Daisuke en passant. Mais appelle-moi Die!  
-Moi c'est Toshiya!

* * *

Et bien il n'y va pas par quatre chemins ce Die. Quand il veut quelque chose, il le veut. Aurait-il déjà oublier Kyo rien qu'en me voyant?  
Parlant de Kyo je me demande comment il va réagir lorsqu'il va savoir que son protégé se trouve avec moi... De toute manière tant que je ne fais rien qui mette Die en danger Kyo ne peut rien contre moi. L'une des premières choses que les anges apprennent c'est qu'il faut laisser le bénéfice du doute aux ennemis. En clair ils doivent attendre qu'on fasse quelque chose avant d'agir. Les pauvres, ça doit frustrant...  
C'est bizarre car je ne m'imaginais pas Die comme ça. Pas du tout. Il a la conversation facile, ne semble pas vraiment se soucier de ce qui va lui arriver... Mais bon ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Ça va même me faciliter la tâche. Le plus dur sera Kyo, comme toujours. Je ne crains pas vraiment son coéquipier, ce Shinya je crois. Mais je dois quand même rester sur mes gardes en sa présence vu que je ne connais pas son caractère.  
-Toshiya?  
-Hmmm? Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées... Tu disais?  
-Je te demandais ce qui t'emmenait ici.  
-Ha, le travail.  
C'est vrai, en quelque sorte. Mais ce n'est pas au même titre que Kyo. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour protégé le mortel, mais pour tout autre chose.

* * *

Trois semaines...  
Trois semaines depuis que j'ai été assigné à la protection de Die.  
Trois semaines que je ne cesse de me demander ce que Toshiya prépare.  
Trois semaines que je m'empêche de lui arracher les plumes des ailes une à une et les lui faire bouffer pour qu'il s'étouffe avec...  
Qu'il en veuille à mon protégé ça peut passer. C'est même compréhensible venant de lui... Même pas compréhensible, c'est prévisible!  
Qu'il vienne me narguer aussi ça peut encore passé. Je devrais m'inquiéter si ce n'était pas le cas.  
Par contre qu'il soit venu sur le plan d'existence des hommes et qu'il habite le même immeuble, j'avoue que ça a moins bien passer. Mais bon pourquoi me faire chier une fois de temps en temps quand on peut le faire en permanence?  
Ce qui m'horripile c'est qu'il drague mon protégé! Non mais pour qui il se prend lui? Et en plus il semble vraiment intéresser! Depuis quand Toshiya utilise ce genre de méthode? Et depuis quand il y prend plaisir?????????????  
Mais bon c'est pas comme si j'y pouvais quoique se soit l'une des premières règles chez les anges c'est : laissez le bénéfice du doute. Dès qu'il n'a rien fait contre qui puisse réellement mettre Die en danger je ne peux en aucun cas intervenir. Non mais ils savent ce qu'ils peuvent faire avec leur "bénéfice du doute" ceux qui ont établis cette règle??? Comme si un démon pouvait agir autrement qu'en démon! D'accord ça c'est déjà vu et le contraire aussi, mais je connais Toshiya...  
Justement parlant du loup il est là. Et à voir son sourire je vais encore devoir me retenir de lui sauter à la gorge... Je m'arrête au coin de la rue sachant que quoique je fasse la confrontation sera inévitable.  
-Kyo! Quel plaisir de te voir! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à marcher seul dans la rue?  
-Rien qui te concerne.  
-Ah! J'y suis! Tu vas chercher se cher Die à son travail! Comme c'est... KAAAAA-WAAAAA-ÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ!!!!  
Je repousse rapidement la main qu'il a eut l'audace de poser sur mon épaule.  
-Dégage Toshiya.  
-Sinon quoi? Tu vas me tuer? Tu pourrais le faire puisque j'ai osé te toucher!  
S'il vous plaît quelqu'un donnez-moi la force de ne pas lui faire ravaler son sourire à coup de poing dans le visage.  
-Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus...  
-Tu as enfin réalisé que je suis plus puissant que toi?  
-Pas du tout...  
J'ai la satisfaction de voir son sourire s'évanouir et un air de pure incompréhension se peindre sur son visage.  
-Alors quoi?  
-Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire? Et puis toi qui te vantes de tout savoir sur le sujet que tu ne saches pas cette information en particulier est plutôt décevant! Mais bon ce n'est pas comme si beaucoup pouvait te renseigner sur la question...  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler...  
-Alors je te laisse chercher mon chou! Ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas mais j'ai Die à aller chercher!  
Et je me remets à marcher, le laissant en plan. Si je suis chanceux ça l'occupera pendant au moins un ou deux jours jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse le lien. Tant mieux j'aurais des vacances.  
J'arrive rapidement au studio où travaille Die. La raison pour laquelle je vais chercher Die ici, c'est que nous sommes supposez souper ensemble et que le restaurent est plus proche du studio que du bloc appartement.  
Je rentre et je suis surpris par l'ambiance chaleureuse de la salle de réception. Je m'attendais plus à entrer dans une pièce pareille aux salles d'attente d'hôpital froide que d'avoir l'impression de rentrer dans le salon de quelqu'un... Mais bon je ne vois pas de quoi je me plains...  
La réceptionniste, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de quarante ans et qui a un petit quelque chose de... familier, me fait un sourire et je m'approche.  
-Heu, je voudrais savoir si Die est déjà parti?  
-Die? Non pas encore... Vous devez être Kyo, n'est-ce pas? Il m'avait prévenu qu'un de ses amis viendrait le chercher... Et je comprends maintenant les mots qu'il a choisit pour vous décrire... Quoique personnellement je n'aurais peut-être pas dit ça...  
-Quels mots?  
Je dois avouer que je suis curieux de savoir ce que dit Die sur moi. La femme glousse un peu avant de regarder autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne n'est là.  
-Et bien... Je ne suis pas sûre que je devrais le dire... Il me tuera sûrement s'il sait que ce que j'ai dit...  
-Je sais tenir un secret.  
-Bon je ne devrais vraiment pas le dire mais il...  
-Tu as raison Tomoyo tu ne devrais pas le dire!  
-Die!  
-Qu'est-ce que t'allais encore dire pour me mettre dans l'embarras, hein?  
-Moi? Mais rien voyons! Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais rien de tel à celui que je considère comme mon petit frère chéri!  
-Déjà que tu fais ça avec ton vrai petit frère, tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire?  
-Méchant!  
Die roule des yeux avant de se tourner vers moi, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.  
-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps?  
-Non je venais juste d'arriver.  
-Tant mieux on va pouvoir y aller alors.  
-Attend Die! Je veux simplement te dire que le nouveau client à payer pour une semaine.  
-Fais chier.  
-Tu devrais être content pour une fois que tu travailles avec miyavi!  
-J'aurais préféré qu'il ne travaille pas avec moi pour ce coup-ci...  
-Pourquoi?  
Die prend alors une pose moqueuse et commence à se moquer de son ami.  
-"Mon Dieu! J'aime tellement votre style! J'aimerais pouvoir être comme vous! Pas exactement comme vous, mais être capable de m'habiller comme je le veux! Vraiment? Vous pourriez m'aider? Mais je n'en demande pas tant voyons! Vous êtes trop gentil! Vous êtes tellement spécial!!! C'est sûr que vous allez faire un tabac du diable avec ses photos!!! Accepteriez-vous de vous marier avec moi? Nous pourrions avoir plein d'enfants et nous..."  
-Qui est-ce qui va se marier avec qui et va avoir plein d'enfants?  
Le dénommé miyavi vient d'arriver et semble se demander en quoi le fait que quelqu'un se marie et est beaucoup d'enfants fasse tant rire la réceptionniste.  
-Qui d'autre que toi mon cher miyavi?  
-Et avec qui?  
-Devines!  
-T'es con!  
-Que veux-tu c'est la vie! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute moi si t'étais vraiment comme ça.  
-T'exagère!  
Au regard que lui fait Die, j'en déduis que seule la dernière partie était exagéré. Alors que je m'apprête à rappeler à Die que nous devions aller au restaurent je suis couper par l'entrer du fameux client dans la pièce.  
-Toi!  
-Content aussi de te revoir Kyo. Tu vas bien c'est dernier temps?  
Les trois autres personnes dans la salle semble un peu surprises que nous nous connaissions...  
-Vous vous connaissez?  
-Malheureusement oui...  
-Va te faire voir Mana!  
-À ce que je vois tu n'as toujours pas apprit la politesse...  
-La seule personne envers laquelle je suis poli c'est envers Arisa et c'est parce que je ne veux pas me faire butter par Sakura!  
Ce n'est que la pure vérité. Il semblerait que Sakura se soit jurer de faire en sorte qu'Arisa reste à jamais pure et n'entende rien qui soit plus méchant qu'un "zut de zut". Le dernier et premier démon à avoir oser dire un mot irrespectueux à Arisa n'a jamais eut la chance de dire autre chose par la suite...  
-Et puis de toute manière qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
-Il me semble que c'est plus qu'évident, non?  
-Tu sais qu'est-ce que je veux dire!  
-La même chose que toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que se soit d'autre?  
-Tu veux dire que?...  
Si c'est pour la même chose que moi c'est parce que ce miyavi est un futur ange.  
-Encore une fois tu me surprends de ton intelligence...  
Je vais le tuer!!! Je n'arrive pas à supporter son air de supériorité et surtout que c'est à cause de lui si...  
Je suis couper dans mes pensées lorsque Die, qui, comme les autres, à sentie que l'atmosphère de la pièce s'était brusquement tendu, m'entraîne vers l'extérieur.  
-Bon et bien nous on va y aller!  
Une fois dehors je prends de grande respiration pour me calmer.  
-Désoler...  
-Non ça va! Je suis simplement étonné que tu le connaisses.  
-Nous avons déjà "travailler" ensemble, il y a longtemps.  
-Ça ne devait pas être la joie...  
-Ça tu l'a dit...  
En fait au début ça n'allait pas si mal, c'est simplement depuis une petite centaine d'années que je n'arrive plus à le sentir...

* * *

Shinya est bel et bien l'équipier qu'il fallait pour Kyo. Je suis content de l'avoir choisit.  
Contrairement à tous les autres, il n'est pas venu me voir dès la première journée pour me dire que Kyo était complètement taré et qu'il ne pouvait pas travaillé dans ses conditions...  
En fait il est bien venu me voir pour me dire que Kyo était complètement taré, mais il n'a rien dit d'autre. Je crois même qu'il apprécie son nouveau travail.  
Ça ne change pas trop de ce qu'il est habitué à faire. Sauf qu'au lieu de classé des dossiers, il en cherche et il doit faire la navette entre ici et le lieu où se trouve le mortel. Rien de bien dérangeant, mais ça ne l'habitue à travailler sur le terrain.  
Malheureusement la protection d'un futur ange ne vient que très rarement sans problème et si Toshiya lui-même c'est rendu sur le plan d'existence des hommes c'est qu'il doit se préparé quelque chose. Toshiya n'y serait pas aller que pour écoeurer Kyo...  
-Non mais! Y'as combien de dossiers ici?!?  
-Tout ceux des gens qui habitent et ont habité le Japon un jour depuis... le début de l'Antiquité.  
-Que c'est encourageant...  
Je me retiens à grande peine de rire. À ce que je peux constater Kyo à déjà commencer à déteindre sur Shinya. Pas que je m'en plaigne, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'anges comme Kyo.  
Avant que Shinya ne se décourage plus je vais à sa rencontre et lui sort le dossier sur certaine Yakushi Tomoyo qu'il cherchait. Ça a parfois ses avantages de savoir par coeur l'emplacement de chaque chose dans un bureau.  
-T'en a besoin d'un autre?  
Il me regarde durant un instant comme s'il hésitait à me tuer. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute s'il ne m'a pas demandé d'aide. Cependant sa nature douce et gentille semble reprendre le dessus et il me fait un sourire en guise de remerciement.  
-Non ça va. Comme vous m'avez dit que miyavi était un futur ange et que celui-ci se trouve sous la protection de Mana ça ne servirait à rien de chercher quelque chose sur lui.  
Il n'est pas si bête que ça. Je connais beaucoup d'anges qui perdent leur temps à chercher des informations sur des gens déjà surveillés.  
-Quand même je ne vois pas pourquoi on garde toutes ses informations sur ceux qui sont déjà morts et ce depuis longtemps.  
-Le passé des ancêtres peut nous révéler beaucoup de chose sur le futur et la vie général des descendants.  
-Ah... Je ne savais pas... C'est comme ça alors que les Anciens font?  
Les Anciens sont ceux qui sont nés anges, les tout premiers. Il y a aussi des démons Anciens, quoique je n'en aie jamais vu et je n'y compte pas non plus. Ce sont eux qui nous dirigent même si nous ne les voyons presque jamais. Je suis l'un des seuls à les voir régulièrement et c'est simplement parce que je sers d'intermédiaire entre eux et les anges qui sont envoyés en mission.  
Beaucoup pensent que moi et les quatre autres Aînés allons bientôt les rejoindre. Mais moi je n'en suis pas si sûr...  
-Ouais, en partie... Sinon comment ça marche avec Kyo pour l'instant?  
-Ben... il est un peu... bizarre, comme je l'avais déjà dit, mais sinon ça va. Je ne le trouve pas si pire que ce que l'on raconte de lui...  
-Tant mieux... C'est assez difficile de lui trouver un partenaire depuis que j'ai mon poste ici.  
-VOUS AVEZ DÉJÀ TRAVAILLÉ AVEC LUI?!?!?!?  
Cette fois je ne m'empêche pas de rire ouvertement. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de si surprenant avec le fait que j'ai déjà été coéquipier avec Kyo. Ce n'est pas parce que nos caractères son complètement à l'opposer que nous ne pouvons pas bien nous entendre.  
-Nous sommes né à peu près en même temps. Si je ne serais pas mort j'aurais été celui qui aurait dû lui montrer comment être le parfait conseiller. Ensuite je suis devenu son protecteur et lorsqu'il est lui-même mort nous avons fait équipe jusqu'à ce que je sois assigné ici.  
-Pourtant à chaque fois que vous êtes ensemble vous donnez l'impression que vous allez vous entretuez.  
-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.  
En fait c'est vrai qu'on est souvent passer à deux doigts de battre à mort tout les deux mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être de très bons amis.  
Je remarque soudain que Shinya c'est plongé dans la lecture du dossier. Il fronce soudain les sourcils et je me place de façon à pouvoir lire par-dessus son épaule. Et merde! Dans quoi est-ce que Kyo c'est embarqué?  
-Je crois que tu devrais aller avertir Kyo tout de suite.  
Shinya ne fait que hocher la tête et s'apprête à aller remettre le dossier à sa place lorsque je lui enlève des mains.  
-Laisse, je vais le faire.  
Il me regarde un moment comme si mes ailes étaient soudainement devenues noires. Il faut dire que d'habitude je cri sur ceux qui ne range pas eux-mêmes ce qu'ils ont pris. Il finit tout de même par se reprendre et me dit un petit "merci" avant de partir précipitamment.  
Je vais ranger le dossier sans pouvoir m'empêcher de penser que cet ange a vraiment quelque chose de trop mignon.

* * *

Je suis étonné du comportement de Kaoru. Surtout que je l'ai déjà vu piqué plusieurs de ses fameuses crises de nerfs pour beaucoup moins que ça. Mais bon c'est tant mieux pour moi puisque, n'ayant pas vu où est-ce qu'il a prit le dossier, j'en aurais eut pour une dizaine de minutes à chercher son emplacement.  
Kyo est déjà revenu à l'appartement et je suis soulagé de voir qu'il semble s'être calmé. Pendant un instant j'ai bien cru qu'il allait tuer Mana et je ne crois pas avoir été le seul.  
-Ah Shinya! Je me demandais justement quand est-ce que tu reviendrais.  
-Ça va mieux à ce que je vois.  
Il semble ne pas comprendre ma remarque jusqu'à ce que son visage s'assombrisse.  
-Mouais... Désolé de ne pas avoir pu mieux me contrôler. C'est juste que Mana et moi, nous n'avons pas ce que j'appellerais un passé commun des plus joyeux...  
Ça semble être l'euphémisme de l'année mais même si je meurs d'envie de savoir pourquoi, nous avons des choses beaucoup plus sérieuses à parler. Kyo aussi semble s'en souvenir puisqu'il reprend la parole avec un air curieux.  
-Alors ce miyavi? C'est bel et bien un futur ange? Connaissant Mana il pourrait très bien décidé de protéger un simple mortel...  
-Non, c'est bien un ange...  
-La je trouve ça un peu trop bizarre... Un futur ange qui a comme meilleur ami un autre futur ange? Et qui a dans son entourage une future Sainte?  
-Deux...  
-Quoi deux?  
-Deux futures Sainte. À moins qu'il y est un changement radical dans la façon de vivre de Yakushi Tomoyo.  
Kyo me regarde un instant, donnant l'impression qu'il attend de moi que je dise que tout ceci n'est qu'une blague. Voyant que je suis sérieux il soupire et ce met à réfléchir.  
-C'est quoi cette merde? Un futur ange comme meilleur ami, une Sainte qui le considère comme son petit-fils et une autre Sainte qui le considère comme son petit frère. Et puis quoi encore? Il est le fils illégitime d'un Ancien?!?!?  
-Ça serait peu probable à mon avis.  
Ça serait même impossible puisque les Anciens ne vont plus sur le plan d'Existence des hommes depuis très longtemps.  
-Ce qui m'inquiète les plus c'est Toshiya. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il veut à Die...  
-Le faire devenir un démon, non? Surtout qu'il semble très intéressé par lui, il...  
Je m'arrête en pleine phrase en avisant le regard noir que me lance mon coéquipier. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit? Il me semble que mon raisonnement est de ce qu'il y a de plus logique...  
À moins que...  
À moins que Kyo ne soit vraiment tombé sous le charme de notre protégé et qu'il soit fâché parce que je viens de lui rappeler que Die semble aussi intéresser par Toshiya...  
Si c'est vraiment ça je devrais peut-être demandé de me faire remplacé. Les événements futurs ne seront certainement pas beaux à voir...

_À suivre..._

Et bien il y a trois nouveaux arrivants dans l'histoire ; Tomoyo, miyavi et Mana!

Et Maintenant les questions sans réponses :

Quels seront les couples?  
Quel était le désastre qui s'était passé dont parlait Toshiya au premier chapitre?  
Pourquoi est-ce que entre Kyo et Die se serait impossible, du moins du côté de Kyo? Et pourquoi deux siècles plus tôt Kyo n'aurait rien eut contre?  
Qu'est-ce qui est anormal avec Die?  
Est-ce que le fait que Mme Tsutsumi et Tomoyo soient des futures saintes, miyavi un futur ange et que Die soit un futur ange est vraiment une coïncidence? Ou bien est-ce que ça cache quelque chose? Et si oui, quoi?  
Qui est le mystérieux inconnu aux cheveux roses? Et son amant? Et quel lien a-t-il avec Toshiya?  
Qui est le cher et tendre de Toshiya?  
Qu'est-ce qui se prépare? Et quel est le rôle que veut jouer Toshiya? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sentiments qui ne sont pas les siens, mais qui le deviennent quand même?  
Et puis si Mme Tsutsumi ne se trompe jamais sur ses premières impressions comment ce fait-il qu'elle trouve Toshiya aimable?  
Comment se fait-il que la voix de Shinya dise quelque chose à Die?  
Pourquoi Kyo a-t-il dit qu'il n'était pas suicidaire? Et pourquoi Toshiya aurait dû savoir de quoi il parlait?  
Que c'est-il passé entre Mana et Kyo? Et qu'a fait Mana pour que Kyo le déteste tant?  
Est-ce que j'ai parlé des Anciens juste pour le plaisir d'en parler? Non pas du tout je me casserais pas la tête à écrire des choses inutiles, je me casse déjà la tête à trouver un moyen d'écrire les choses utiles... XD  
Et est-ce que... "musique de suspens" Est-ce qu'un Ancien va apparaître devant Die et lui dire : "Die... Je suis ton père!"?

Au fur et à mesure des questions se rajoutent... Pourtant le passé commence aussi à se dévoiler... Mais comme je suis gentille je vais vous donner un petit indice pour les questions... La majorité a rapport avec la réponse de la première question!  
Les POV du prochain chapitre seront, en ordre, ceux de : Kisaki, Kyo, quelqu'un mystère et finira par celui de Shinya.

Biz!  
Naura


	6. Chapitre 5

Titre : L'ange gardien et le démon  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : M quoique pas tout de suite  
Pairing : Je ne vais pas le dire plus que dans les chapitres précédents! Je tiens à mon suspens moi!  
Disclamer : Tomoyo et Mme Tsutsumi, même si leurs noms viennent de mangas, sont mes personnages à moi. Pour ce qui est des autres... TT y'as rien à faire ils ne seront jamais à moi!  
Résumé du dernier chapitre : Toshiya semble plaire à Die... Mais il y a aussi Kyo. Die a dans son entourage deux Saintes et un futur ange... Qu'est-ce que ça cache? Et on en a su un peu plus sur le passé de Kyo, mais rien qui puisse expliquer sa relation avec Mana ou Toshiya... Est-ce dans ce chapitre que l'auteure va être enfin assez gentille pour l'expliquer dans ce chapitre?  
Et il y a (encore) un POV de plus dans ce chapitre. Celui de Die entre celui de Kyo et du POV mystère.

Chapitre 5

_Les évènemenst futurs ne seront certainement pas beaux à voir… _

* * *

L'heure de ma vengeance a bientôt sonné.  
Si Toshiya fait bien ce qu'il a à faire, je serais enfin débarrassé de Kyo une fois pour toute.  
Kyo, ma némésis personnelle, comme je suis sa propre némésis.  
Kyo et moi nous nous sommes toujours détesté.  
Dès le moment où je l'ai vu, lorsque nous étions encore humains, je l'ai haï et le contraire est aussi vrai. Nous étions deux futurs conseillers, mais nos points communs s'arrêtaient là.  
Nous nous sommes livrer une guerre de pouvoir jusqu'au jour de notre mort.  
J'avais 23, il en avait 21. Et alors que je suis devenu un démon, il est devenu un ange. Notre guerre a alors continuer chaque fois que nous nous croisions, sans pour autant que l'un ne puisse jamais le remporter sur l'autre.  
Nos "rencontre" ne se sont jamais bien terminée ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Surtout la dernière... Cette fois où j'ai été humilié plus qu'il ne devrait être permis. Cette fois où il a eut l'affront de me priver d'une de mes ailes et par la même occasion d'une partie de mes pouvoirs. Mais Kyo aussi a perdu à jamais quelque chose qui lui était bien précieux...  
Puis Toshiya est devenu démon... Et c'est grâce à lui et à la haine qu'il éprouve envers Kyo que je serais enfin débarrassé de lui. J'ai fais un bon choix en le faisant devenir démon.  
Grâce à lui, j'aurais enfin les moyens de mettre mon plan à exécution et de régner sur le monde!!!

* * *

Je commence franchement en en avoir assez de Toshiya. Ne peut-il pas arrêter un instant de me pourrir la vie?  
Chaque fois que je m'apprête à faire quelque chose avec Die, il vient me narguer. Comme chaque fois qu'il vient de faire quelque chose avec mon protégé. Et à chaque fois je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment je fais pour me retenir de le tuer.  
-Tu as bien l'air pensif aujourd'hui, Kyo.  
Comme de raison dès que je sors de mon appartement, il faut qu'il soit là. Je ne sais pas si aujourd'hui j'aurais la force de me retenir s'il dépasse les bornes...  
-Tu sais tu as l'air de très bien t'entendre avec Die. Mais j'avoue que c'est difficile de ne pas s'entendre avec lui. Et puis il est très beau... Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais rien contre te retrouver dans son lit... Je me demande ce qui t'en empêche?  
-Tu le sais autant que moi ce qui m'en empêche! Maintenant dégage de ma vue!  
-Comme si j'allais t'écouter... Surtout que maintenant je sais que tu ne peux rien contre moi!  
Ô joie! Il a enfin compris ce que j'ai voulu dire la dernière fois. Quoique je m'en saurais certainement passé.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne peux rien contre toi Toshiya. Et maintenant dégage avant que je ne me contrôle plus.  
-Voyons Kyo pourquoi es-tu si méchant envers moi?  
Pourquoi je suis méchant?  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi Toshiya? Parce que tu...  
Die choisit bien sûr ce moment précis pour sortir de son appartement... La prochaine personne se sera qui? Mme Tsutsumi????  
-Ha bonjour Kyo! Toshiya! Vous allez bien?  
Est-ce que ça a vraiment l'air de bien aller? Il semble soudain remarquer que l'atmosphère du pallier n'est pas la meilleure et il s'avance entre Toshiya et moi pour prévenir une quelconque bagarre.  
-Bien sûr que tout va bien Die! Nous ne faisions que continuer une discussion que nous n'avions pas encore eut la chance de finir.  
Le sourire que Toshiya me fait ne me donne que l'envie de l'envoyer valser dans le mur. Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour Toshiya la présence de Die m'en empêche.  
-Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez.  
Connaître n'est vraiment pas le mot. Et je suis le premier à le regretter.  
-Bien sûr que nous nous connaissons... Nous avons même été de grands amis, Kyo et moi!  
Il contourne Die pour mettre son bras autour de mes épaules comme le ferait de vieux potes.  
-N'est-ce pas Kyo?  
Trop c'est trop. Je peux supporter quelques insultes mais qu'il sous-entende des choses sur Die et moi et qu'ensuite il me touche ça, ça dépasse les bornes.  
Toshiya se retrouve soudain plaqué contre le mur, mes mains autour de se cou. Il ouvre la bouche essayant tant bien que mal de respirer mais je serre beaucoup trop fort pour le lui permettre. Ses yeux deviennent bientôt paniqués et il essaye de se dégager de toutes ses forces.  
Je ne réalise ce que je fais que lorsque je sens Die qui essaye de me faire lâcher Toshiya et que j'entends le cri de frayeur de Mme Tsutsumi.  
Une fois libre, Toshiya se laisse glisser le long du mur et reprend son souffle tant bien que mal. Je vois à son air qu'il est plus que surpris de ma réaction.  
Je me dégage violemment de Die et m'enfuis du bloc appartement à la recherche d'un endroit paisible pour me calmer.

* * *

Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pris à Kyo. D'accord j'ai bien vu qu'il ne semblait pas aimé Toshiya, mais au point de vouloir l'étrangler?  
-Ça va Toshiya?  
-Ouais...  
-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagit ainsi, je suis désolé je...  
-Non ça va... Je l'ai bien cherché... J'aurais... du le savoir...  
Sa voix est un peu rauque et il a un peu de difficulté à parler. Mais s'il aurait dû le savoir c'est que lui et Kyo se déteste autant que ça?  
-Je... crois que je vais... y aller, j'ai à faire...  
-Pardon? Mais vous êtes malade! Vous venez de vous faire étrangler et vous voulez sortir?  
J'avais presque oublié Mme Tsutsumi.  
-J'ai du... travail...  
Et sans porter aux protestations de Mme Tsutsumi il quitte le bloc.  
Mme Tsutsumi s'approche alors de moi et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.  
-Ça va?  
Si ça va? Depuis un mois je suis perdu! L'arriver de Kyo et puis de Toshiya. Les deux qui flirtent avec moi même si Kyo, lui, ne semble pas vouloir aller plus loin. Les deux qui semblent bien se connaître et Kyo qui essaye de tuer Toshiya et ce dernier qui agit comme si c'était quelque chose de normal...  
Mme Tsutsumi semble comprendre mon désarroi et m'entraîne chez elle sans que je ne songe à protester.  
-Bon alors si tu m'expliquais un peu ce qui se passe. Tu sembles plus que perdu. On va essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans tes pensées.  
Des fois je ne comprends pas Mme Tsutsumi. Elle vient de voir quelqu'un en train d'en étrangler un autre et elle ne pense qu'à remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Mais il est vrai qu'avec Kyo et Toshiya de partis, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire...  
-Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser... Depuis que Kyo est arrivé il n'y a plus rien de normal... Il dit qu'il est venu ici pour le travail, mais il ne semble jamais faire quoique se soit à part être avec moi. Et son ami Shinya dont je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu la voix sans que je ne l'aie jamais vu... Et Toshiya qui dit être là pour le travail aussi mais qui ne semble pas plus travaillé que Kyo. Et puis Mana qui connaît Kyo car ils ont déjà travailler ensemble il y a longtemps. Kyo n'a que 21 ans alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça pourrais être il y a très longtemps... Et puis pourquoi il aurait voulu tuer Toshiya? J'ai l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à le faire si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, comme s'il avait déjà fait ça...  
-C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi à être perdu...  
Perdu semble être un mot trop faible pour décrire comment je me sens en ce moment précis.  
Je pourrais presque croire qu'ils font parti de la mafia et que Toshiya et Kyo se batte pour m'avoir... Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je commence franchement à me demander si ce n'est pas quelque chose du genre. Mais dès que j'y réfléchie un peu je me trouve idiot de penser cela... C'est tout bonnement impossible...  
N'est-ce pas?

* * *

Je m'assis à côté de celui que je cherchais, entendant en silence qu'il soit prêt à parler, ce qui ne prend pas beaucoup de temps.  
-Je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que tu viendrais me voir.  
-J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le faire Kyo.  
-Désolé de te décevoir. Sinon tu viens pour me parler de mon protégé? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui cloche chez lui. C'est supposez être un futur ange, on ne m'aurait pas envoyé moi si ça n'avait pas été le cas, et pourtant y'as rien dans son comportement qui indique qu'il pourrait l'être. Comparé à son ami miyavi il n'a pas grand chose d'angélique! Et puis pourquoi il a deux Saintes un futur ange dans son entourage? Et puis qu'est-ce que lui veut Toshiya? Ce n'est pas son genre d'essayer de faire devenir démon des futurs anges... Bon d'accord je ne peux pas vraiment le savoir ce n'a fait pas longtemps qu'il est démon, mais n'aurait-il pas commencer avant si c'était son but? Ok, il veut me pourrir la vie mais en faisant ça? Ça ne lui ressemble pas... Et...  
-Stop! Arrêtes-toi un instant.  
Même si ça ne paraît pas toujours Kyo est parfois un véritable moulin à paroles et une fois parti, il est très difficile de l'arrêter.  
-Ce n'est pas pour ton protégé que je suis venu te voir, mais pour toi!  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi...  
-T'as essayer d'étrangler Toshiya.  
-Et?  
Je pousse un énorme soupir. Borné comme il est il n'admettra jamais qu'il a un problème quelconque.  
-Tu ne vas pas bien Kyo et ne me contredit pas, je peux le voir. Je sais que toute cette situation te dépasse pour l'instant, mais peut-être que si tu en parlais un peu...  
-Depuis quand tu fais dans la psychologie?  
Je me retiens à grande peine de rire. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'aime bien Kyo, il arrive toujours à me faire rire.  
-Kyo soit sérieux un instant...  
-Que je sois sérieux un instant? Je n'arrête pas de faire ça! Merde, si je ne me contrôlais pas j'aurais déjà sauté sur Die! Et ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais tué Toshiya! Et on sait tout les deux à quoi me mènerait l'une ou l'autre de ses actions!  
-Pour Die tu ne peux pas en être sûr... T'es en train de tombé amoureux de lui, tu le sais ça?  
-Merde tu crois que je suis à ce point insensible à mes propres sentiments? Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai peté ma coche avec Toshiya? Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'être avec Die plus quand tant qu'ange gardien... On ne sait que trop bien où ça m'a mener la dernière fois...  
-Kyo la dernière fois, excuse-moi à l'avance pour le cucuïsme de cette phrase, mais tu n'écoutais pas ton coeur!  
-J'avoue y'as pas plus cucul comme phrase...  
-Kyo!  
-Ça va, ça va, j'arrête. Mais comment tu veux que j'écoute ce que mon coeur me dis de faire? C'est tout bonnement impossible! Je ne comprends même pas comment je fais pour tomber amoureux de Die!  
Je pousse un autre profond soupir. Si Kyo prenait la peine de réfléchir un peu il comprendrait comment ça se fait qu'il puisse tomber amoureux de Die. C'est pourtant si simple...  
-Bon je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire, pour le reste débrouilles-toi seul.  
-Dix minutes sans ton chéri et t'es déjà en manque?  
Cette fois je ne me retiens pas de rire.  
-Que veux-tu c'est la vie!  
Je continue à rire un moment avant de me lever. Mais je me retourne une dernière fois avant de partir.  
-Sérieusement Kyo, fait attention à toi. Cette fois-ci tu pourrais bien perdre ta vie si tu ne fais pas attention... Et ça serait plus grave que tu ne peux le penser.

* * *

Je retrouve finalement Kyo assit dans un parc.  
Je sais que j'aurais du rester avec Die, mais dans l'état où Kyo se trouvait, il venait en priorité. De toute manière puisque Die se trouve avec Mme Tsutsumi et que Toshiya est parti je ne sais où ce n'est pas comme s'il risquait grand chose.  
Je suis étonné de voir que Kyo est en discussion avec quelqu'un. J'attends que l'inconnu se lève pour partir avant de m'approcher. Quand ce dernier s'arrête un instant pour rajouter quelque chose je découvre qu'il est loin d'être un inconnu...  
Je reste un moment bouche bée, sans savoir comment réagir, jusqu'à ce que Kyo me remarque et me rejoigne.  
-Ça va? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme...  
-C'é... c'était... Yo... Yo...  
-Yoshiki? Ouais pourquoi?  
Pourquoi? Il me demande pourquoi?  
-MAIS C'EST UN DÉMON!!!!!!!!!!  
Kyo pousse un soupir en secouant la tête, comme découragé par ma réaction. Pourtant ce que je dis n'est que la vérité. Yoshiki était l'un des Anciens, mais il a été exilé lorsqu'il s'est lié avec un Ancien démon, hide. Et un ange exilé devient automatiquement un démon.  
-Il a été exilé!  
-S'il a été exilé c'est parce qu'il s'est lié avec hide. Que deux êtres se retrouvent lier c'est plutôt rare, il faut de forts sentiments entre les deux mais ça arrive et personne n'y peut rien, c'est un peu comme un mariage, sauf que là il est impossible d'être infidèle. Ce n'est pas du tout un crime, c'est simplement que les autres Anciens n'ont pas aimé qu'une relation démon/ange puisse exister. De toute manière, seuls les anges exilés pour avoir tué deviennent des démons. Quoiqu'il est vrai que Yoshiki n'est plus vraiment ange... Tout comme hide n'est plus vraiment démon... Ils sont entre les deux, comme le prouve le gris de leurs ailes. Ils aident autant les démons que les anges. Pourquoi, j'en sais rien mais, petit conseil, si l'un d'eux veut te parler, ça sera certainement Yoshiki, hide ne parle qu'aux démons, écoute-le, leurs conseils sont toujours judicieux... Même si ce n'est pas toujours facile de les suivre...  
Là je ne sais plus quoi dire. Depuis que je suis devenu ange, on m'a toujours répété de faire attention à Yoshiki et hide, de ne jamais m'approcher d'eux si je les voyais. Et voilà que Kyo me dit le contraire? Qui est-ce que je dois écouter, moi?  
Pendant que je réfléchissais, Kyo c'est mit à marcher en direction de l'appartement et je dois courir pour le rattraper. Nous marchons en silence, ce qui est un peu normal vu que je ne suis pas sur le plan d'existence des hommes et que si Kyo me parlerait, il aurait l'air un peu fou.  
Nous arrivons à l'appartement sans rencontrer Die, Mme Tsutsumi ou bien encore Toshiya. Je peux voir que Kyo en ai soulagé. Quoi de plus compréhensible? Je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il veuille se rappeler tout de suite du fait qu'il est failli Toshiya. Pas que je défende les démons mais, s'il aurait fini son geste, Kyo se serait fait exilé.  
-Petit?  
Je me tourne vers Kyo, lui faisant ainsi savoir que je l'écoute.  
-Dès que tu pourras, tu iras chercher des informations sur la famille de Die. Tout ce qui peux te paraître bizarre. Ça pourra peut-être expliqué la situation...  
Alors lui aussi a remarqué que ça ne pouvait pas n'être qu'une coïncidence? Surtout que je sens que Die n'a pas vraiment grand chose d'un futur ange...  
Chaque ange ou démon a le pouvoir de sentir se genre de chose, mais à différent niveau. Moi, il me suffit souvent d'un seul regard pour savoir si la personne devant moi est un ange, un démon, un futur ange, etc. Mais lorsqu'on travail sur la protection de quelqu'un vaut toujours mieux aller vérifier. Certaines personnes sont capables de cacher leur véritable nature aux autres. Comme les cinq Aînés et certainement une poignée de démons.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu penses qui se passe?  
-Si seulement j'en avais la moindre idée... Mais il...  
Un cognement à la porte l'empêche de continuer la phrase qu'il avait commencée. Il pousse un grognement, mais va tout de même ouvrir. Je suis surpris de voir que c'est Die qui se tient derrière la porte. Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, on aurait pu croire qu'il aurait maintenant peur de Kyo.  
-Die? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
-Je venais simplement voir si tu étais revenu et te demander ce qui c'est passé toute à l'heure avec Toshiya.  
-C'est une longue histoire...  
-J'ai tout mon temps.  
Kyo pousse un profond soupir avant de se tasser pour laisser Die entrer. Je plains Kyo qui va devoir trouver un mensonge assez crédible pour expliquer ce qui c'est passé, mais je comprends que Die veuille essayer de comprendre. Le pauvre doit être perdu.  
-Je vais aller voir ce que je peux trouver tout de suite.  
Je suis surpris de voir les yeux de Die se poser sur moi. Pourtant je ne suis pas sur le plan d'existence des hommes... Est-ce qu'il me voit?  
-Ça va Die?  
Kyo aussi semble se demander ce qui se passe.  
-Heu... oui, oui, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose.  
Je regarde Kyo espérant peut-être qu'il comprend mieux que moi la situation, mais il ne fait qu'hausser les épaules.  
Là c'est sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Die. Même un futur ange n'est pas sensé être capable de percevoir des choses de notre monde...

_À suivre…_

On connaît maintenant le passé commun entre Kisaki (avouez que vous l'aviez presque oublier celui-là) et Kyo. J'avoue ça ne révèle pas beaucoup d'affaires mais ça va aider à expliquer une chose importante que vous allez savoir dans le septième chapitre.  
Sinon pauvre Die qui croit que deux membres de deux mafias différentes en ont après lui... XD

Et maintenant votre partie préféré les... Questions sans réponses:

Quels seront les couples? Bon je suis gentille... Je ne vous dit pas quels seront les couples mais je vous dit quand vous allez le savoir... Dans le septième chapitre! Allez courage plus que deux chapitres!  
Quel était le désastre qui s'était passé dont parlait Toshiya au premier chapitre?  
Pourquoi est-ce que entre Kyo et Die se serait impossible, du moins du côté de Kyo? Et pourquoi deux siècles plus tôt Kyo n'aurait rien eut contre?  
Qu'est-ce qui est anormal avec Die? Surtout que Kyo et Shinya trouvent qu'il n'a pas grand chose d'angélique?  
Est-ce que le fait que Mme Tsutsumi et Tomoyo soient des futures saintes, miyavi un futur ange et que Die soit un futur ange est vraiment une coïncidence? Ou bien est-ce que ça cache quelque chose? Et si oui, quoi?  
Qui est le cher et tendre de Toshiya?  
Qu'est-ce qui se prépare? Et quel est le rôle que veut jouer Toshiya? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sentiments qui ne sont pas les siens, mais qui le deviennent quand même?  
Et puis si Mme Tsutsumi ne se trompe jamais sur ses premières impressions comment ce fait-il qu'elle trouve Toshiya aimable?  
Pourquoi Kyo a-t-il dit qu'il n'était pas suicidaire? Et pourquoi Toshiya aurait dû savoir de quoi il parlait?  
Que c'est-il passé entre Mana et Kyo? Et qu'a fait Mana pour que Kyo le déteste tant?  
Quelle est la chose de bien précieux que Kyo a perdu lors de son dernier combat avec Kisaki?  
Quels effets est-ce que coucher avec Die et tuer Toshiya aurait sur Kyo?  
Que c'est-il passé lors de la "dernière fois" dont parlait Yoshiki et Kyo?  
Pourquoi est-ce que Kyo dit que c'est tout bonnement impossible qu'il tombe amoureux de Die?  
En quoi la mort de Kyo pourrait être plus grave qu'il n'y paraît?  
Est-ce que Shinya va trouver des informations bizarre sur la famille de Die?  
Et puis comment ce fait-il que Die est pu entendre Shinya? Simple coïncidence ou cela cache-t-il quelque chose?

Biz!  
Naura


	7. Chapitre 6

Titre : L'ange gardien et le démon  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : M quoique pas tout de suite  
Pairing : Y'as mention de Yoshiki/hide... Pour ce qui est des autres... C'est la même chose que pour les précédents chapitre... Je ne le dis pas!  
Disclamer : L'histoire, Tomoyo et Mme Tsutsumi sont à moi. Tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi... TT  
Résumé du dernier chapitre : Kisaki veut tuer Kyo et gouverner le monde. Kyo a faillit tuer Toshiya et a une conversation dont on ne comprend pas la moitié des choses avec Yoshiki. Et Die est capable d'entendre Shinya alors qu'il ne devrait pas...  
J'avais oublié de dire quels allait être les POV de ce chapitre dans le dernier. Donc je le fais là : On commence avec Kyo, puis un POV mystère qui le reste seulement le temps de quelques phrases (mais bon les meilleures vont trouver c'est qui avant qu'il soit nommé), ensuite Toshiya, Shinya et pour finir Die.

Chapitre 6

_Là c'est sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Die. Même un futur ange n'est pas sensé être capable de percevoir des choses de notre monde… _

* * *

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu accepter de venir...  
Malheureusement ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je ne peux décidemment pas laisser Die seul avec Toshiya.  
J'ai été surpris lorsque Toshiya est venu cogner à la porte de mon appartement à peine cinq minutes après l'arrivé de Die. Et malgré le fait que ça est été Toshiya, on ne peut pas dire que je n'ai pas été soulagé par la distraction. Qu'aurais-je pu dire à Die qui puisse expliquer le fait que j'ai faillit tuer quelqu'un?  
Mais ce qui m'a le plus surpris c'est que Toshiya soit venu s'excuser... Et c'est lui qui est venu avec une pseudo explication comme quoi on s'était connu il y quelques années, mais qu'on ne s'était pas vraiment laisser en bons termes, ce qui est, je dois dire, l'euphémisme du siècle. Ça m'a étonné, mais je sais qu'il a plus fait ça pour lui que pour moi. Sinon Die aurais eut des soupçons sur lui aussi et ne lui aurait pas fait assez confiance pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il veut, quoique cela puisse être.  
Et puis Die nous a proposer de l'accompagner, lui et quelques-uns de ses amis, à sortir dans un bar vendredi, histoire d'essayer de renouer. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à renouer entre moi et Toshiya...  
Malgré tout je suis bien en train d'attendre l'arrivé des amis de Die au coin d'une rue en compagnie de se dernier, miyavi, Toshiya et Shinya. Pour Shinya, ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il voulait venir, c'est plutôt qu'il préférait être là pour m'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de Toshiya. Ce que je dois admettre être une sage décision.  
-Nah mais ils vont décider à arriver? On n'a pas toute la nuit!!!  
Ça doit être la trente-deuxième fois que miyavi dit ça si j'ai bien compté... En moins de cinq minutes. Peut-être que finalement Shinya va devoir m'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de miyavi au lieu de celle de Toshiya...  
Soudain un frisson me parcours l'échine et je me retourne pour voir s'avancer vers nous deux personnes. Ce n'est pas des démons, mais ça ne doit pas être loin...  
-Un futur démon et un futur Damné...  
Le murmure de Shinya est à peine perceptible, même pour moi qui suis à peine à quelques centimètres de lui.  
J'espère qu'ils passeront sans rien faire... Ce n'est pas vraiment le futur démon qui m'inquiète mais le futur Damné. Les Damnés sont le contraire des Saints. Au lieu d'apporter chance et santé aux être chers à leurs morts, ils apportent malchance et maladie à leur ennemis. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que contrairement aux futurs anges, démons ou Saints, ils peuvent avoir une certaine prise sur leurs pouvoirs avant leurs morts.  
Toshiya aussi c'est retourné, en sentant leurs "auras". Et miyavi et Die ont suivit le mouvement, se demandant certainement ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant.  
-Pas trop tôt...  
Je regarde avec surprise Die. C'est eux ses amis?  
Ils finissent par arriver à notre hauteur et je me demande un instant comment ils font pour marcher alors qu'ils sont aussi collé l'un à l'autre...  
-Il était temps que vous arriviez...  
-Qui c'est?  
Le plus petit, certainement le damné en en juger par le déglutissement de Shinya, nous regarde avec curiosité, Shinya, Toshiya et moi.  
-Je vous avais déjà parler de Toshiya et Kyo. Et bien c'est eux. Et l'autre c'est Shinya un ami de Kyo. Kyo, Toshiya, Shinya voici...  
-Uruki!  
-Va chier miya, je t'avais dit de plus nous appeler comme ça...  
- Bah je ne vois pas pourquoi... Vous êtes toujours collé ensemble. Que l'on parle à l'un ou à l'autre c'est du pareil au même, donc autant vous trouver un nom commun.  
Le plus grand lève des yeux exaspérer au ciel avant de pousser un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.  
-Je suis Uruha et lui c'est Ruki.  
-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé et que les présentations sont faites on pourrait peut-être y aller, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?  
-Pas besoin d'être si pressé, on a toute la nuit miya.  
Malgré tout, nous nous mettons en marche vers le bar et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver notre groupe un peu bizarre, du moins du point de vu ange/démon de la situation. D'habitude les futurs anges et les futurs démons sont presque en train de s'entretuer, ils ne discutent pas comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Et les anges et les démons sont en train de s'entretuer.  
Je suis brusquement tirer de mes pensées lorsque je fonce dans quelqu'un sans faire exprès. Par réflexe je commence à m'excuser, lorsque je remarque qui est la personne.  
-Désolé je... Mana?  
-Tu fais toujours aussi attention à ce qui est autour de toi à ce que je vois, Kyo.  
Je serre les dents pour m'empêcher de répondre. Ça ne servirait à rien de commencer à me disputer avec lui.  
-Mana? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?  
-miyavi! Content de te voir! Je ne faisais que me promener en cherchant quelque chose à faire de ma soirée...  
C'est ça et moi je suis un Ancien. À voir comment il lance des regards meurtrier à Uruha, Ruki et Toshiya, il venait surtout surveiller son protéger.  
-Ça vous dirait de venir avec nous? Nous allons dans un bar...  
-Je ne voudrais pas déranger...  
Pff... Comme s'il s'en souciait vraiment. Même s'en l'invitation je suis sûr qu'il aurait trouver une façon de s'incruster. Je m'en vais pour lui dire que, oui il dérange, mais Die me prend de vitesse.  
-Bien sûr que non. Et puis de toute manière plus on est de fou plus on rit, non? Alors c'est décidé. Et maintenant on ferait d'y aller sinon on sera toujours ici dans quatre ans!  
Je me remets à marcher aux côtés de Shinya qui ne semble plus savoir où donner de la tête. Le pauvre. Il doit avoir réaliser que ce n'est plus Toshiya ou encore miyavi qu'il devra m'empêcher de tuer, mais Mana.  
Cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander qui sera la prochaine personne que nous croiserons comme ça. Gackt, quant à y être?

* * *

J'ai bien fait de rester dans les parages quand j'ai vu que Kyo se trouvait avec Uruha. Sinon je n'aurais pas vu Mana arriver. Et il est tout à fait hors de question que je le laisse seul avec Uruha. Même s'il a l'air d'avoir son protégé ça serait son style de vouloir faire tourné le mien en ange, et ça je ne l'accepterait pas. Mais le meilleur moyen de le surveiller c'est bien d'être avec eux.  
-Yo Uruha!  
Ce dernier se retourne et me fait un geste de la main. C'est presque drôle de voir que tout le petit groupe s'arrêter pour attendre que je les rattrape.  
Arriver à leur hauteur j'entends Kyo marmonner un "pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi" ou quelque chose du genre et Mana me lance un regard surpris, mais je n'y prête aucune attention.  
-Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça?  
-On fait une virée dans un bar... Tu veux venir? Partis comme on est ça changera pas grand chose.  
-Comme si j'allais refuser de venir passer de bon temps!  
Le regard de Mana est maintenant passer de surpris à furieux et il semble à deux doigts de me sauter dessus et de m'arracher la tête. Je suis heureusement sauvé par un mec aux cheveux rouges.  
-Tu pourrais au moins nous présenter Uru.  
-C'est Gackt, un ami à moi. Gackt tu connais déjà Ruki, le roux c'est Die, je t'en avait déjà parler, lui c'est miyavi, Toshiya, Kyo, Shinya et... heu... Quel est votre nom déjà?  
-Pas besoin de nous présenter nous nous connaissons... Je suis content de te revoir Mana, ça faisait longtemps!  
Ce dernier me lance un regard noir et recommence à marcher sans attendre et le dénommé miyavi se précipite pour le rattraper. Kyo se remet en marche en soupirant suivit de Shinya, qui doit être son coéquipier, qui ne semble pas vraiment savoir ou se placer. Toshiya, lui semble bien se marrer et Die ne semble plus rien comprendre. Uruha et Ruki, eux, haussent les épaules avant de se diriger de nouveau vers le bar.  
En regardant l'étrange petit groupe se trouvant devant je suis pris d'un pressentiment... Je me demande dans quoi je viens de m'embarquer sans le vouloir.  
Mais bon l'important c'est que Uruha deviennent un démon coûte que coûte.

* * *

Moi qui croyait qu'il n'y avait pas pire que Kyo et moi, je me suis fourrer le doigt dans l'oeil, et ce, jusqu'à l'épaule.  
Si au début Mana et Gackt s'ignoraient superbement maintenant ils s'insultent comme d'eux poissonnières rivales le jour du marché. Je savais bien sûr qu'entre ses deux-là ce n'était pas rose, de toute manière entre un démon et un ange ce n'est jamais bien rose à part pour quelques exceptions, comme hide et Yoshiki, mais à ce point... On dirait plus des enfants de cinq ans qu'un des démons et qu'un des anges les plus vieux, les plus puissants et les plus craints. C'en en devient exaspérant... Non même pas, c'en est ridicule.  
Le pire c'est qu'ils ont l'air de préférer s'attaquer verbalement que de s'amuser un peu. Alors que Ruki et Uruha sont déjà en train de danser ensemble, que Miyavi essaie tant bien que mal de convaincre Shinya de lui accorder une danse et que Die, Kyo et moi nous nous sommes commander une bière, eux ils se sont simplement assit à une table pour continuer à se disputer joyeusement... Pire qu'un vieux couple marier, et à ça je m'y connais un peu!  
Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je pense à ça alors que je suis en pleine discussion avec Die. Je suis en train de lui parler de mon enfance. L'avantage à être un jeune démon c'est que je n'ai pas à mentir, ou presque, sur mon passé. Je change quelque détails et voilà! Pour Kyo, lui... C'est beaucoup plus difficile. Ça fait donc un moment qu'il sirote sa bière nous écoutant sans vraiment nous écouter, regardant les danseurs sans vraiment les regarder.  
J'aime bien parler avec Die. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a jamais eut de long, ou encore de court, silence gênant. Et puis il n'essaie pas de toujours avoir la parole, mais il ne reste pas silencieux non plus. Il écoute ce que je dis et attend de moi que je fasse la même chose. C'est bien dommage que les personnes de son genre soient de plus en plus rares.  
Occupé à lui raconter mes souvenirs comme je l'étais, je n'ai pas remarquer ni le départ de miyavi et Shinya, qui a finalement céder, ni à celui de Kyo vers la piste de danse. Je ne m'en rends compte que lorsque Die se fige complètement, les yeux fixés sur un point devant lui.  
-À violer...  
Je me retourne, me demandant ce qu'il y a de si "violable" pour que Die se désintéresse de moi. Je ne cherche pas longtemps, mes yeux tombant presque aussitôt sur Kyo.  
Son pantalon de cuir moulant parfaitement ses jambes et ses fesses, sa chemise aux boutons détachés laissant voir un torse magnifique couvert d'une fine couche de sueur, quelques mèches de cheveux blonds cachant en partie son visage, ses paupières fermés sur ses yeux d'habitude si expressifs... Là-dessus je ne contredirais certainement pas Die. Kyo est décidemment à violer.  
Mais le meilleur dans tout ça c'est la façon dont il danse. Il se perd complètement dans le musique, ne se souciant pas du tout de ce qui l'entoure. Et cela paraît qu'il utilise la danse pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Comment ne pas remarquer le désespoir de ses mouvements? Comment ne pas remarquer combien il a l'air perdu?  
Quoiqu'il est vrai qu'à sa place je ne serais certainement pas mieux. Comment ne pas se sentir perdu dans une telle situation? Mais à quelques moments je crois que je préfèrerais être dans l'ignorance comme Die et Kyo. Savoir des choses dont personne d'autre n'est au courant n'est pas toujours un cadeau. J'espère que Yoshiki et hide réalisent à quel point ils sont chanceux de savoir l'un et l'autre. Mais bientôt ça ne posera plus de problème... Du moins je l'espère...  
Cependant pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'une envie et c'est de le rejoindre...  
Je reste un moment à admirer ses mouvements, comme plusieurs autres personnes dans le bar, avant de me secouer. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'empêcherais d'aller danser avec lui?  
Je saisit Die par le bras et l'entraîne à ma suite. Il en a aussi envie que moi.  
Arriver aux côtés de Kyo je lâche Die et celui-ci reste en retrait, semblant se demander que faire. J'hausse les épaules. S'il ne veut pas profiter de cette opportunité tant pis pour lui.  
Je m'approche de Kyo pour être face à lui et celui-ci, perdu dans la musique, entrouvre à peine les yeux pour voir qui se trouve devant lui. Voyant que c'est moi il commence à se reculer un peu mais j'avance pour l'en empêcher.  
-Tu me devais une danse... J'aimerais bien que se soit maintenant.  
Il me regarde un instant, les paupières à demi-fermées, et je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il se rend compte que je suis vraiment devant lui. Il finit par refermer les yeux et hausse les épaules, me tournant le dos. Mais alors que je pensais qu'il allait s'éloigner, il se colle à moi et ses mouvements qui quelques secondes plus tôt étaient désespérées se font maintenant sensuels, aguicheur, provocateurs... Je reste quelques instant surpris, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Ses fesses se frottent à une partie de mon anatomie des plus... sensibles et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me retient de gémir. Au moment où je reprends mes esprits et que je lève les bras pour me saisir de sa taille, Kyo se dégage brusquement de moi. Par contre il ne va pas bien loin, se contentant d'aller danser contre Die qui ne semble pas savoir comment réagir lui non plus. Mais au moment où celui-ci commence à réagir Kyo revient vers moi. Et il recommence son petit manège, ne restant jamais assez longtemps pour que Die ou moi puisse vraiment danser avec lui. Par exemple, le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne semble même pas remarquer ce qu'il est en train de faire, il ne fait que continué à danser les yeux fermés, dans son propre monde, se débarrassant de se qu'il ressent sans pouvoir l'exprimer.  
Au bout d'un moment je commence à être franchement frustré par son petit jeu et alors qu'il danse contre Die, je me dirige vers eux bien décider à le prendre en sandwich. Si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il reste en place et bien soit.  
Kyo ne semble pas vraiment se soucier qu'il ne puisse plus aller et venir à sa guise, il ne fait que continuer à danser comme si rien n'existait en dehors de la musique et des corps qui le retient prisonnier. Je n'hésite pas longtemps à faire de même, profitant de cette occasion en or. Et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que Die fait de même, lorsque ses paupières se ferment sur ses yeux.  
Nous dansons ensemble pendant une petite éternité, ne nous souciant de rien d'autre que la musique, dans notre bulle. Mais trop vite la chanson fini, et durant le bref moment de silence musical entre celle-ci et la prochaine, Kyo revient à lui.  
Il écarquille les yeux lorsque la réalisation de ce qu'il est en train de faire le frappe soudainement. Il repousse violemment et s'enfuit en direction des toilettes.  
Die s'apprête à le rejoindre, mais je le retiens par le bras.  
-Laisse...  
-Mais...  
-Il a besoin d'être seul un moment. T'inquiète il va revenir. De toute manière, je suis sûr que Shinya va aller le voir.  
À peine est-je fini ma phrase que je vois justement l'ange se diriger vers les toilettes abandonnant derrière lui un miyavi découragé qui vient nous rejoindre.

* * *

-Kyo?  
Seul un grognement me répond et j'entends le bruit distinctif de quelqu'un qui se frappe la tête contre le mur. Je pousse un profond soupir avant de rentrer dans les toilettes et de barrer la porte derrière moi.  
Mon coéquipier ne semble pas se soucier plus que cela de l'intrusion et continu à se frapper méthodiquement la tête contre le mur.  
Je ne comprends pas ce qui a prit à Kyo de danser avec Toshiya et Die. Bon pour Die, ça ne dérange pas tant que ça, mais Toshiya? Mais de toute manière ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus urgent.  
-Kyo.  
-Hmmm?  
Même s'il m'a répondu il continue de se cogner la tête. Je soupir de nouveau. Ce n'est pas que je veux l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut mais ça me déconcentre légèrement et j'aimerais être sûr que Kyo écoute bien ce que je dois lui dire. Je le saisit par les épaules et l'éloigne du mur. Il me grogne dessus, mais je ne suis pas impressionner.  
-Que tu te cogne la tête contre le mur ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, mais tu feras ça après que je t'ai dis ce que j'ai à te dire!  
Il me lance un regard indéchiffrable avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, attendant vraisemblablement que je parle.  
-Comme tu me l'as demander, j'ai été faire des recherches sur la famille de Die. Pour son père je n'ai pu trouver que son prénom et même là je suis pas sûr donc ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un surnom, mais Kaoru est là-dessus en ce moment donc...  
-Évite les détails qui ne sont pas important et accouche!  
-J'ai vérifiez pour la mère et il n'y avait rien d'anormal... J'ai donc regardé pour ses grands-parents, puis pour ses arrière-grands-parents et... S'étaient des martyrs.  
Les martyrs sont des personnes qui ont soufferts et sont morts à cause de leur croyance. À eux, ça ne leur apporte pas grand chose mais pour leurs enfants et petits-enfants ça leur apporte la protection des anges.  
Malgré ce que je pensais, ça ne semble pas affecter Kyo plus que ça.  
-Et? Tu sais qu'un ou deux de ses arrière-grands-parents soit un martyr ce n'est pas si anormal que ça. À la tête que t'avais j'étais sûr que t'allais me dire que sa grand-mère était un ange et son arrière-grand-père un démon.  
-Tu as mal compris ce que j'ai dis. Ses grands-parents maternels et ses arrière-grands-parents maternels, se qui fait six personnes ayant un lien de parenté directs avec lui, étaient **_TOUS_** des martyrs!  
Là, au moins, mes paroles ont l'effet que j'attendais. Kyo écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne semble vouloir sortir. Pendant un petit moment il ouvre et referme la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Si la situation avait été différente, je crois que je ne me serais pas gêné pour rire ouvertement de lui.  
-Et si tu me dis que ce n'est pas si anormal et bien pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait aucun ange chargé à la protection de sa mère et de lui-même? En fait oui il y avait un ange charger de la protection de sa mère, mais dès qu'elle est tombée enceinte c'est comme si elle n'avait plus exister pour les anges.  
Kyo finit par fermer la bouche et ferme les yeux, essayant de réfléchir à se que je viens de lui dire.  
-Bon au moins on sait maintenant pourquoi il a été capable de t'entendre la dernière fois. Il est déjà arriver que des descendants de martyrs soit capables de ressentir des choses de notre plan d'existence... Mais quand même six personnes... de suite... Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on a arrêté de surveiller sa mère? Kao te l'a dit?  
-Il ne le sait pas plus que moi. Ce n'est pas lui qui en a donner l'ordre en tout cas. Il a essayé de parler avec les Anciens, mais il n'arrivait pas à entrer en contact avec eux. Et il ne faut pas non plus oublier les deux futures Saintes, le futur ange et maintenant le futur damné et le futur démon dans son entourage...  
-En bref, ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est qu'on s'est foutue dans la merde tête première!

* * *

Ils comptent passer encore combien de temps dans les toilettes ses deux-là? Ça doit bien faire quinze minutes qu'ils y sont et ils n'ont pas l'air prêt à sortir.  
Je me demande vraiment ce qui c'est passé avec Kyo. Il semblait complètement... paniqué... Comme s'il venait de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Pourtant il n'a fait que danser, certes assez sensuellement merci, mais si on compare à Ruki et Uruha avec qui on a l'impression qu'ils sont carrément en train de baiser, ce n'est rien. Justement parlant de ses deux-là je me demande où ils sont rendu, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai voit plus sur la piste de danse... Je parierais vingt dollars qu'ils doivent être dans un coin sombre en train de baiser pour de bon. Même les lapins ne doivent pas le faire aussi souvent qu'eux. Mais au moins eux, ils le font... Ça doit faire des mois que je n'ai pas ramener quelqu'un chez moi. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, mais je ne semble intéresser que par Toshiya ou Kyo et ceux-ci ne semblent pas vouloir aller plus loin que le flirt. Et avec ce qui s'est passer se soir je ne suis même plus sûr que Kyo voudra encore flirter...  
Est-ce le fait qu'il est dansé avec l'homme qu'il a faillit étrangler quelque jours auparavant qui l'a rendu si paniqué? Mais ne l'avait-il pas remarqué? Peut-être aussi que ce n'est pas du tout pour cela. Toshiya lui semble le savoir, mais je ne suis pas pour l'empêcher de danser avec miya simplement pour connaître la raison de la fuite précipité de Kyo vers les toilettes. Ça peut bien attendre... Mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je n'est plus trop envie de danser et aller m'asseoir en compagnie de Mana et Gackt, qui continu toujours de s'insulter à ce que je peux voir, ne me tente pas plus que cela.  
Je vais me commander une autre bière, même si je n'en veux pas réellement une, au moins cela me fera quelque chose à faire.  
Après avoir pris ma bière, je me retourne pour me trouver face à face avec Kyo. Je suis tellement surpris que j'échappe presque ma bière  
-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur... et aussi d'être partie comme ça, je ne me sentait pas très bien.  
J'hausse un sourcil, lui montrant que je ne le crois pas, mais je ne lui demande pas la véritable raison. S'il ne veut rien me dire c'est son choix. Par contre ça n'empêche pas que ça me blesse un peu. D'accord on ne se connaît pas depuis si longtemps que ça, mais a-t-il si peu confiance en moi?  
Nous retournons avec les autres, moins Uruha et Ruki, qui se sont tous assit à la même table. Toshiya semble bien s'amuser et je me demande pour quelles raisons jusqu'à ce que j'entende Shinya refuser d'aller danser avec miya.  
-Non! Je ne veux pas! J'ai dis une danse, c'est une danse! Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Die, Toshiya, Kyo ou je sais pas qui!  
Kyo se met à rire, se moquant ouvertement de son ami. Je plains miyavi, il ne semble pas avoir la cote auprès de Shinya pour que celui-ci lui parle sur se ton alors qu'il semble être quelqu'un de bien sage et calme.  
-S'il te plaît!  
-Arrrrgggghhhh!!!! Kyo je vais le tuer!!!!  
Je me met à rire de la moue enfantine que fait miyavi et des plaintes de Shinya lorsque je réalise quelque chose. Mon rire meurt dans ma gorge et je regarde fixement Shinya.  
Je sais où j'ai déjà entendu sa voix! C'est celle que j'entends à chaque fois que je vais chez Kyo alors que ni la radio ou la télé n'est ouverte!

_À suivre…_

Fiouuu... Fini le chapitre, fini!!! M'as pris quelques heures à écrire... Mais je suis contente du résultat! Sept petites pages bien chaudes tout juste sortie du four! Et il se passe quand même beaucoup d'affaire! L'arrivé d'un nouveau couple, Uruha et Ruki, de notre très cher Gackt, l'histoire de Die qui se remplit encore plus de mystères, Kyo qui capote car il a danser avec Die et Toshiya, Die qui comprends que la voix de Shinya est celle qu'il attend chez Kyo alors qu'il n'y a personne... Je suis contente d'avoir écrit ça moi! Me reste plus grand chose à caser avec de commencer à tout expliquer!  
Les POV du prochains chapitre seront celui de Toshiya, Kyo, Kaoru et finalement Shinya... Mais bon comme toujours il se peut qu'il y en est un qui se rajoute ou encore qui s'enlève (celui de Toshiya je suis plus trop sûre...) mais vous en fouttez pour l'instant!

Et maintenant votre partie préféré que vous attendez toutes... j'ai nommé : Les questions sans réponses:

Quels seront les couples? Bon alors pour l'instant il y a Yoshiki/hide et Uruha/Ruki... Mais pour le principal... Quel est-il?  
Quel était le désastre qui s'était passé dont parlait Toshiya au premier chapitre?  
Pourquoi est-ce que entre Kyo et Die se serait impossible, du moins du côté de Kyo? Et pourquoi deux siècles plus tôt Kyo n'aurait rien eut contre?  
Qu'est-ce qui est anormal avec Die? Comme on l'a vu, plein d'affaires... Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait?  
Pourquoi est-ce que Mme Tsutsumi et Tomoyo qui sont des futures Saintes, miyavi qui est un futur ange, Uruha qui est un futur démon et Ruki qui est un futur Damné se retrouve tous dans l'entourage de Die? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien cacher?  
Qui est le cher et tendre de Toshiya?  
Qu'est-ce qui se prépare? Et quel est le rôle que veut jouer Toshiya? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sentiments qui ne sont pas les siens, mais qui le deviennent quand même?  
Et puis si Mme Tsutsumi ne se trompe jamais sur ses premières impressions comment ce fait-il qu'elle trouve Toshiya aimable?  
Pourquoi Kyo a-t-il dit qu'il n'était pas suicidaire? Et pourquoi Toshiya aurait dû savoir de quoi il parlait?  
Que c'est-il passé entre Mana et Kyo? Et qu'a fait Mana pour que Kyo le déteste tant?  
Quelle est la chose de bien précieux que Kyo a perdu lors de son dernier combat avec Kisaki?  
Quels effets est-ce que coucher avec Die et tuer Toshiya aurait sur Kyo?  
Que c'est-il passé lors de la "dernière fois" dont parlait Yoshiki et Kyo?  
Pourquoi est-ce que Kyo dit que c'est tout bonnement impossible qu'il tombe amoureux de Die?  
En quoi la mort de Kyo pourrait être plus grave qu'il n'y paraît?  
Qu'est-ce que Toshiya sait sur ce qui est en train de se passer? Et pourquoi dit-il que bientôt il ne sera plus seul à le savoir?  
Pourquoi Kyo à paniquer lorsqu'il a réaliser qu'il venait de danser avec Die et Toshiya?  
Pourquoi est-ce que les anges ont arrêter de protéger la mère de Die lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte de se dernier?  
Comment se fait-il que Kaoru ne soit plus capable de communiquer avec les Anciens?

Biz!  
Naura


	8. Chapitre 7

Titre : L'ange gardien et le démon  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : M quoique pas tout de suite  
Pairing : Bon alors y'a quelques mentions de Yoshiki/hide et de Uruha/Ruki. Pour le reste ben... Vous allez le savoir au cours de ce chapitre et des autres!  
Disclamer : Malgré le fait que le père Noël m'est emmené plein de cadeaux les membres de Dir en grey n'en faisait malheureusement pas partie TT Et miyavi, Mana, Gackt, Kisaki, Uruha et Ruki non plus...  
Résumé du dernier chapitre : Die, en plus d'être déjà ami avec un futur ange et deux futures Saintes, est ami avec un futur démon, Uruha, et un futur Damné, Ruki. Gackt, un démon assez puissant qui déteste Mana arrive lui aussi dans le décor. Kyo danse avec Die et Toshiya et devient paniqué à cause de cela, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. On apprend que les grands-parents et les arrière-grands-parents de Die étaient des martyrs, mais que malgré tout Die n'a jamais été protégé jusqu'à maintenant par aucun ange. Et finalement Die réalise que la voix qu'il entend depuis le début à chaque fois qu'il se rend chez Kyo est celle de Shinya.  
Pour ceux qui commençaient a désespérées pour les réponses et bien souriez! Elles commencent à apparaître dans se chapitre! Mais je ne dis rien, je vous laisse lire, sinon ce n'est pas drôle!

Chapitre 7

_Je sais où j'ai déjà entendu sa voix! C'est celle que j'entends à chaque fois que je vais chez Kyo alors que ni la radio ni la télé ne sont ouvertes_!

* * *

Je commence franchement à me demander si Kyo a remarqué que Die n'est pas un humain normal. En fait ça non, je suis sûr qu'il l'a déjà remarqué. Ce que je me demande vraiment c'est s'il a remarqué qu'il n'était pas du tout un futur ange.  
Bien sûr je pourrais aller lui dire ce qu'il en est, mais connaissant Kyo, il prendrait des journées pour y réfléchir, ne faisant plus attention à son protégé, ce qui pourrait avoir quelques effets désastreux.  
Je suis tout de même surpris qu'il ne soit pas encore venu me demander des réponses à ses questions. Je sais qu'il sait que je sais ce qui se passe. Mais il est vrai que Kyo est quelqu'un de très orgueilleux, ce n'est pas son genre de s'abaisser à aller voir des démons pour comprendre. Quand même il ne pourrait pas faire une exception une fois de temps en temps? Ça éviterait que je perdre mon temps à ne rien faire ou presque.  
Au moins s'il pouvait arrêté d'être borné et commencer à accepter ce qu'il ressent, ça serait déjà ça. Il m'exaspère tellement en ce moment que je me demande comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver...  
-Toshiya? Le seigneur Kisaki m'a envoyer vous cherchez... Toshiya?  
Ça me prend un moment avant de réaliser ce que vient de me dire le démon. J'avais presque oublié que Kisaki existait encore. En soupirant, je me lève du sol et sors du parc où j'avais trouvé refuge pour réfléchir en paix pour me diriger vers l'endroit où m'attend Kisaki. Il ne quitte jamais la maison abandonnée où il se trouve et je me demande parfois si j'ai réellement raison en pensant que Kisaki ne fait rien de ses journées...  
-Toshiya! J'aimerais que tu m'expliques un peu ce qui c'est passé!  
Je regarde le plus vieux démon en haussant les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il essaie de me faire peur ou je me trompe?  
-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer quand?  
-Ne joue pas aux innocents avec moi Toshiya! Je suis sûr que tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle.  
-Hmmm... En fait non pas du tout.  
Non mais c'est vrai quoi, je ne lis pas dans ses pensées moi!  
-On t'a vu en compagnie de trois anges! Trois! Dont Kyo et Mana! Tu pactises avec tes ennemis, maintenant? J'exige des explications.  
C'était donc ça. Il commence à virer fou complètement. Et puis de toute manière pour qui se prend-il pour "exiger des explications"? Ce n'est pas comme si je lui devais quelque chose!  
-Je ne faisais que suivre Die. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Kyo n'est pas pour me laisser seul avec son protégé et que l'un des amis de Die soit le protégé de Mana qui n'a pas trop apprécier ma présence et qu'il a préféré me surveiller. Comme si son protégé m'intéressait! Puis Gackt aussi était là, et à ma connaissance c'est un démon! Et en passant je ne vois pas ce que me vaut cette crise de paranoïa! Je n'est aucun compte à te rendre, t'es pas ma mère! De toute manière ça fait environ un siècle et demi qu'elle est morte, paix est son âme! Et de toute manière il faut bien que je sois mené à côtoyer des anges! Veut, veut pas c'est le risque du boulot que vous m'avez confier!  
-Justement j'ai plus l'impression que tu essaies plus de rentrer dans le lit de ce mortel que d'autre chose. Tu ne prends pas ta mission à coeur!  
-Merde tu crois que c'est de ma faute à moi si Kyo à décider de se mettre à flirter avec? Faut bien que je joue dans le même terrain que lui si je veux avoir une chance! Tu crois que l'autre va écouter qui? Celui qui fait copain/copain avec lui ou son amant? Sors de ta bulle et réalise que les temps changent! Merde même les Aînés du côté des anges l'on compris ça! Je vois pas pourquoi toi tu ne le comprends pas encore!  
-TOSHIYA!!! Je ne tolérais pas ce comportement une minute de plus! Je ne suis peut-être pas ta mère, mais n'oublies pas à qui tu parles! C'est grâce à moi que tu es là aujourd'hui!  
-Wow! Big deal! Je m'en fous comme de ma première couche! C'est peut-être toi qui m'as fait devenir démon, mais ce n'est pas comme si on était dans le système des anges! Le respect aux aînés ce n'est pas une affaire de démon!  
Non mais c'est vrai pour qui il se prend? Ses rêves de grandeur lui on monter à la tête un peu beaucoup pas mal! Merde ça ne m'aurait pas déranger plus que ça de devenir un ange! Comme ça au moins je pourrais au moins le toucher sans risquer de mourir à chaque fois...  
-Je crois que je vais confier ta mission à quelqu'un d'autre Toshiya!  
Quoi? Il se fout de moi? Parce que j'ai oser blesser môssieur dans son orgueil il croit pouvoir me faire chier?  
-Bien sûr... Tu crois vraiment que ça va avoir le même impact sur Kyo que son protégé soit devenu un démon à cause de quelqu'un d'autre? Et puis de toute manière si tu fais ça, là Kyo aura beaucoup plus d'avance. Donc tout ça t'aura mené à rien! Et puis tu crois vraiment que ça va m'empêcher d'essayer? Tu crois que je ne veux pas faire chier Kyo autant que toi?  
La dernière phrase est une moitié de mensonge, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait le savoir.  
Il me regarde pendant un moment semblant se demander si ce que je dis à du sens ou non.  
-D'accord... Mais tu ferais mieux de faire attention à l'avenir à comment tu t'adresses à moi.  
-Bien sûr Seigneur Kisaki...  
Ben oui c'est ça... Et ma mère était un Ancien ange!

* * *

Même si ça fait près de quatre jours que cela c'est passer je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu danser avec Toshiya et Die. En fait ce n'est pas vraiment le fait d'avoir danser avec eux qui me dérange. Bon Toshiya, oui, mais il est vrai que je lui devais une danse. C'est plutôt le fait d'avoir danser comme j'ai danser... Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu laisser ça arriver...  
Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller comme ça. Je sais pourtant ce qu'il se passe lorsque je fais ça. Je n'écoute plus que mes sentiments, les exprimant par mes mouvements... C'est le seul moyen pour moi d'évacuer mon stress. C'est sûr j'en avais besoin, et ce depuis très longtemps, un bon cent cinquante ans, mais j'aurais du prévoir que Toshiya allait en profiter...  
Je remercie le ciel d'avoir repris mes esprits à la fin de la chanson... Mais en même temps je le maudis de ne pas avoir fait durer ce moment jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
J'aurais voulu que nos corps continus de se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre, que mes mains continus d'errer le long de leurs torses et leurs dos, que leurs mains continues de parcourir mon corps... Pourtant, je sais que je ne devrais pas penser à de telles chose et cela m'écoeure. Je recommencerais bien à me taper la tête contre un mur, si Shinya ne m'en avait pas dissuader.  
-Kyo!  
Je me retourne, surpris de voir Shinya derrière moi. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était revenu à l'appartement.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-On a trouvé des informations sur le père de Die.  
À mon avis, avec l'air qu'il a, ça ne sera certainement pas un humain normal.  
-Attend, laisse-moi deviner... C'est un Ancien!  
-Non, un démon...  
-QUOI??? La descendante de six martyrs avec un démon?  
En fait je comprends même pas pourquoi je suis surpris, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était une merde du genre.  
-Même si ce n'est pas noter nul part, Kaoru pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'on a arrêté de protéger sa mère.  
-C'est vrai que ça m'aurais surpris qu'on continue à protéger un demi démon... Mais là je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi on est ici à le protéger? D'accord c'est le descendant de martyrs, mais il ne peut certainement pas devenir un ange, pas avec son sang démon! Et puis même si on arrive à le faire devenir ange, je ne vois pas pourquoi on m'a envoyer moi. Y'a des anges qualifier pour ça et je n'en fait pas parti! Et qui c'est le démon?  
-On en sait rien encore. On a trouver que son surnom, on pas son nom encore. Et sans le nom c'est dur de trouver des informations importantes.  
Je soupire de découragement. Chaque fois que j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut être pire quelque chose se passe qui complique encore plus la situation.  
-Dire que c'était sensé être la mission la plus simple de ma vie... J'aurais dû me méfier... C'était trop beau pour être vrai... Mais non, je n'écoute pas mes mauvais pressentiment moi!  
-Tu sais, je ne crois pas que quiconque aurait pu prévoir ce qui se passerait Kyo.  
Là il se trompe. Yoshiki et hide devaient avoir leur petite idée, ils sont au courant de tout ses deux-là. Et les Anciens aussi...  
Mais ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait reculer maintenant.  
-Sinon y'as d'autre détails que je devrais savoir? Un arrière arrière-grand-père que se retrouve à être un Ancien?  
-Non rien du genre... Du moins pas encore.  
Ce n'est pas très rassurant ça, mais vaut mieux arrêter de penser qu'il ne peut plus rien avoir de pire.  
-Bon le mieux c'est que tu retournes chercher, non?  
Shinya ne fait qu'hocher la tête et est partie en un clin d'oeil.  
Je vais m'asseoir sur un fauteuil attendant patiemment. Voyant qu'il ne vient pas me rejoindre je soupire.  
-Tu sais que tu peux venir Kao. Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai fait partir le petit?

* * *

En voyant comment Kyo à l'air épuiser, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir de lui avoir confier cette mission. D'accord je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça tournerait comme ça, mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'avec Kyo une mission qui peut sembler être la plus simple du monde ne l'est jamais.  
-Bon, alors que me vaut l'honneur que le grand Kaoru-sama sorte de son bureau pour me faire une visite? C'est la fin du monde, c'est ça?  
-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé...  
Ça me rassure beaucoup. Qu'il soit épuisé est compréhensible, mais s'il aurait perdu son sarcasme, là j'aurais eut besoin de m'inquiéter franchement.  
-Tu t'attendais à quoi? Que je t'accueille en te serrant dans mes bras et en t'embrassant? Même quand on a été amant, je ne le faisais pas Kao.  
-Mon Dieu! Tout mais pas ça! Ça serait tellement... bizarre venant de toi, que j'en ferais une crise cardiaque!  
-Gentil pour moi ça... Sinon, plus sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir visiter un ami?  
-Depuis que t'as eut ton poste, tu n'es pas sorti une seule fois. Tu n'as pas trop peur de revenir et de voir tes archives en désordre? Et puis qui assigne les missions si tu n'es pas là?  
-Quelles missions? Depuis la tienne je n'ai rien eut à assigner à personne. Shinya a dû te le dire que c'est le silence du côté des Anciens. Donc comment tu veux que je saches qui doit se faire protégé ou quoi que se soit? Et pour mes archives, je crois que tout les anges qui y travaillent ont trop peur de moi pour y foutre le bordel... Du moins le temps que prendra notre discussion.  
-Tu sais que c'est un règne de terreur ton affaire Kao? Sinon tu sais pourquoi tu n'as plus de contact avec les Anciens?  
Ça c'est ce que je voudrais bien savoir. Ça n'est jamais arriver auparavant. Et c'est mystérieusement quand tout cette activité ange/démon/Saint/Damné autour de ce Daisuke qu'on entend plus parler d'eux.  
Voyant que je ne dis rien Kyo soupire.  
-Je vois... Et pour le père de mon protégé vous n'avez vraiment rien trouvé? Je sais pas moi, vous avez pensez à Gackt? On sait jamais avec lui, c'est peut-être pour ça que la haine entre lui et Mana c'est encore plus fait sentir parce que Mana l'a sut et est devenu jaloux...  
Kyo commence à rire, mais arrête bien vite lorsque je lui répond.  
-Non, on a déjà vérifié...  
-Je plaisantais Kaoru.  
-Pas moi.  
Il reste silencieux un instant, me regardant légèrement ahuri.  
-Mana et Gackt?!?  
-C'est une possibilité comme une autre.  
-Ça reviendrait presque à dire que moi et Kisaki... Beurk je veux même y penser...  
Il frissonne de dégoût pour appuyer ses dires.  
-À ma connaissance toi et Kisaki ne vous disputez pas comme un vieux couple marier à chaque fois que vous vous voyez... Donc non ce n'est pas la même chose.  
-Mais quand même... Mana et Gackt!  
-Tu ne devrais peut-être pas parler.  
Aussitôt je le vois se renfrogner... Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de remettre ça sur le tapis surtout avec ce qui se passe en se moment.  
-Désolé...  
-Non ça va... Sinon pourquoi t'es là? Certainement pas pour me dire que... Gackt et Mana...  
Il secoue la tête comme pour chasser cette idée de son esprit et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire un peu de lui.  
-Je venais simplement voir comment t'allais et je voulais savoir si toi tu comprenais quelque chose sur ce qui arrive.  
-Comprendre quelque chose? Bien sûr que oui voyons... Les Anciens qui ne voient pas que Toshiya est derrière les malheurs de Die ou qui omettent de te le dire, toute ces futurs anges, démons etc. qui lui tourne autour, Mana qui est le protecteur de miyavi et comme de raison la personne qui s'occupe de l'autre meilleur ami c'est Gackt, Yoshiki, et par conséquent hide, qui sait ce qui se passent mais qui ne veut rien dire, Toshiya qui essaye de faire devenir Die un démon...  
-Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel tu sais ça.  
-Venant de Toshiya oui! Merde depuis quand il fait ça?  
-Rappelles-toi qui n'est devenu démon que depuis 150 ans...  
-Mais quand même, il me semble qu'il aurait commencé plus tôt? Et puis qu'il flirt avec Die... Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Le pire c'est que ça paraît vraiment sincère!!! Non mais pourquoi il doit draguer Die, hein? Explique-moi?  
Mais pourquoi il s'excite comme ça? C'est simplement son protégé et... Soudain je réalise quelque chose.  
-T'es jaloux, de Toshiya en plus...  
-Non je ne suis pas jaloux! Pourquoi je le serais!  
-Parce qu'il a aussi l'attention de Die...  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerait...  
-Kyo...  
-Quoi "Kyo..."?!?!?!?  
Je secoue la tête en soupirant, préférant ne pas continuer de ce côté. S'il est trop borné pour accepter le fait qu'il est tombé amoureux de Die lui-même, ce n'est pas moi qui vais essayer de lui faire changer d'avis... Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir encore.  
-Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser tout ça...  
-Non, mais je sens que je vais pas tarder à le savoir!  
Des fois, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour être ami avec lui lorsqu'il me sort des phrase comme ça. Pourtant je préfère l'ignorer, je ne suis pas venue pour me disputer avec lui.  
-À un futur roi, ou dirigeant, qui s'entoure avant d'avoir le pouvoir.  
Kyo me regarde les sourcils froncés.  
-Là tu m'expliques, parce que je suis pas sûr de suivre... Et puis roi de quoi?  
-Roi de quoi ça j'en sais rien, mais penses-y un peu. Qu'est-ce que font les futurs empereurs dès le plus jeune âge? Ils s'entourent de gens de confiance avant d'accéder au trône. T'as les deux saintes pour le guérir s'il se fait blessé, le damné pour tuer ses ennemis subtilement et ainsi de suite...  
-Donc si je suis ton résonnement, Uruha et miyavi se sont ses conseillers?  
-Non je dirais plutôt ses généraux, et c'est la même chose pour Shinya. Je verrais plutôt Mana et Gackt dans le rôle des conseillers...  
C'est deux-là ne sont jamais d'accord sur quoi que se soit donc ils donneraient deux conseils complètement différents.  
-Et moi et Toshiya là-dedans... On est quoi? Tous les rôles importants on été donner...  
Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée de dire ce que je pense vraiment.  
-Alors? Ne me dit pas que t'en a aucune idée, avec la tête que tu fais je suis sûr que t'en a une...  
-Je ne crois pas que tu vas l'aimer, mais bon tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau, n'est-ce pas?  
-Tu me connais Kao.  
-Ses amants...  
Je ferme les yeux, m'attendant à ce qu'il se mette à me crier dessus, mais il ne fait que soupirer.  
-Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que c'est impossible Kaoru? Avec ce qui s'est passé je ne peux pas plus tomber amoureux qu'être amant avec quelqu'un d'autre... Ce n'est pas parce qu'il va être...  
-Kyo! Merde! Arrête de te voiler la face! Arrête avec cette histoire d'impossibilité! Merde tout le monde autour de toi a remarqué que t'étais amoureux de Die! Ne me fais pas croire le contraire... Et puis on s'est peut-être trompé. Peut-être que vos sentiments n'étaient finalement pas ce qu'on pensait ce qu'ils étaient à toi et à...  
-N'ÉTAIENT PAS CE QU'ON PENSAIT???????? KAORU, PUTAIN DE MERDE!!!!!!!! CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UNE HISTOIRE DE BAISE SANS LENDEMAIN!!!! TU LE SENS PAS MAIS MOI OUI!!!!!!!! NOS SENTIMENTS ÉTAIENT TELLEMENT FORT QU'ON C'EST RETROUVER LIÉS, TOSHIYA ET MOI!!!!!! LIÉS TU PEUX COMPRENDRE ÇA DANS TA PETITE TÊTE DE TYRAN À DEUX BALLES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Un Kyo en colère est un Kyo qui fait peur. Il me lance un regard meurtrier avant de fermer le yeux et de prendre de grande respiration. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi fâché... Depuis que Toshiya était devenu un démon en fait...  
Je sais bien qu'ils sont liés. Mais ça saute aux yeux que Kyo est amoureux de Die. Et ça m'enrage qu'il ne veuille pas se l'admettre. Je dois dire par contre qu'il a raison d'être en colère. J'aurais dû dire ça d'une autre façon...  
-Désolé Kyo... C'est juste que...  
-Ça va... c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça... T'essaie simplement de comprendre ce qui se passe avec moi, c'est normal...  
Kyo qui avoue ses torts?  
-C'est juste que... Comprends-moi Kao. Lorsqu'on devient liés, on ne veut qu'une chose! Être près de l'autre personne, en permanence. Pourquoi tu penses que Yoshiki et hide ne sont jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre? S'ils sont séparé plus de 10 minutes ils deviennent fous! Moi ça fait 150 ans, merde, que je ne peux pas être avec Toshiya! 150 ans!!!! Je sais bien que j'aime Die. Je ne suis pas à se point insensible à mes propres sentiments! Mais comment tu veux que j'arrive à y croire alors que je suis sensé être lié? Et je le sens ce lien... Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai envie de faire à chaque fois que je me trouve en présence de Toshiya? Lui sauter dessus! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il me faut pour m'en empêcher... Surtout lorsqu'il fait exprès de me toucher... Mais le pire c'est que je commence à douter du lien. Du moins du côté de Toshiya. Merde à la manière dont il réagit avec Die, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils deviennent amants! Alors que c'est impossible! Tu sais ce que ça me ferait? Ça me briserait le coeur! J'en mourrais! Et si je meurs, Toshiya mourrait aussi! Mais il ne semble même pas s'en soucier! Je suis perdu... Je me fous de savoir si Die est un super ange, un super démon ou un super n'importe quoi d'autre, mais j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec moi et Toshiya! On est pourtant liés... non?  
Même si je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre Kyo dans mes bras. Pourtant il ne fait que s'accrocher à moi, là tête cacher dans le creux de mon cou et c'est avec surprise que je sens des larmes coulées.  
Pourquoi je lui est confier cette mission? J'aurais pourtant dû savoir que Toshiya serait là, si Kyo y était. Et maintenant par ma faute il se retrouve dans cet état.  
Soudain Kyo me repousse et essuie rapidement ses larmes.  
-Je viens de me rappeler que je devais aller chercher Die... Euh... tu connais le chemin...  
J'évite de lui faire remarquer qu'il a les yeux rouges. Connaissant Kyo, il préfère oublier son moment de faiblesse. Mais avant qu'il ne sorte je peux m'empêcher de le retenir un instant.  
-Kyo!  
-Quoi?  
-Fait quand même attention à toi...

* * *

Finalement ça n'a servit à rien de chercher des renseignements sur le père de Die. Bon savoir que c'était un démon, oui ça aide, mais on aurait pu se passer du reste. Ce n'était qu'un démon normal, sans histoire qui s'est fait tuer environ 3 ans après son aventure avec la mère de Die.  
En plus du côté paternelle de la famille de Die, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui sortait de l'ordinaire. En bref, on a perdu notre temps et Kaoru n'était même pas là pour m'aider, ce qui est des plus étrange. Pas que ça me dérange vraiment, mais je dois avouer que c'est beaucoup plus rapide avec lui et je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu sortir de son bureau... Je me demande où il a pu aller?  
Je ne me le demande pas trop longtemps, car lorsque j'arrive à l'appartement de Kyo, je le vois assit sur l'un des fauteuil avec ce dernier.  
- ... mais j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec moi et Toshiya! On est pourtant liés... non?  
Je reste figé de surprise... Est-ce qu'il a bien ce que j'ai cru entendre?  
Non j'ai dû mal comprendre, surtout qu'il murmurait.  
Le temps que j'essaie de me convaincre qu'en fait j'ai mal compris, Kyo est sortie de l'appartement et Kaoru a remarquer ma présence.  
-Shinya? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
-Hein, heu, quoi??? Heu désolé je... je voulais pas espionnez ou rien c'est simplement que j'avais trouver les informations qu'on cherchait et que je revenait pour prévenir Kyo... J'ai rien entendu, ou presque! Je suis vraiment désolé... Je m'excuse...  
J'ai tellement honte que je ne suis pas capable de le regarder en face et j'ai les joues certainement aussi rouge que les cheveux de Die. J'espère simplement qu'il ne croira pas que j'écoutais depuis le début ou quoique se soit...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu?  
-Je... Heu... qu... Kyo et... Toshiya... ils sont vraiment liés?  
Je ne pouvais pas me la fermer un peu? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je laisse ma curiosité prendre le dessus?  
À ma grande surprise Kaoru me prend par le bras et m'oblige à m'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du sein.  
-T'es là depuis quand?  
-Pas longtemps, je le jure! J'ai simplement entendu les dernières phrases de Kyo. J'ai certainement mal compris...  
-Déstresse. Je ne te boufferais pas... Et non tu n'as pas mal compris.  
-QUOI?!?!? Mais ils se détestent, non??? Et puis comment ça se peut? Kyo est un ange et Toshiya un démon... Si ça serait passé Kyo aurais été exilé, non?  
Kaoru pousse un soupir, et je rougis encore plus. Pourquoi est-ce que dans ses moments-là je ne peux pas rester silencieux comme d'habitude?  
-Je suis désolé... Ce n'est pas de mes affaires, je...  
-Non ça va. De toute manière autant de raconter toute l'histoire. Ça t'évitera d'embêter Kyo avec...  
-Mais je...  
-De toute manière avec ce qui se passe, il vaut mieux que tu saches tout. Et puis tu aurais certainement fini par le savoir...  
Il reste silencieux un instant et je me risque à relever la tête pour le regarder. Je suis soulagé de voir qu'il ne semble pas fâché. Par contre il semble se demander ce qu'il doit dire. Certainement car il se sentait fixer, il lève les yeux vers moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir en détournant le regard.  
-Tu as raison en disant que Kyo aurait été exilé si il s'était lié avec un démon. Sauf que Toshiya n'était pas démon lorsque ça s'est produit.  
«Il y a cent cinquante-trois ans, pour être précis, Kyo s'est vu confier la protection d'un futur ange. Son coéquipier de l'époque était Mana. Ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre les deux, mais ça marchait quand même assez bien. Tout cela pour dire que c'est à ce moment qu'il a rencontré Toshiya, son protégé.  
-Quoi? Toshiya était un futur ange? Mais... comment se fait-il qu'il soit démon maintenant alors?  
-Si tu ne m'interromprais pas, peut-être que je pourrais te l'expliquer...  
-Pardon...  
Je rougis encore, mais Kaoru a plus l'air amusé qu'autre chose.  
-Donc je disais que Toshiya était son protégé. Kyo et lui passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble et une chose en emmenant une autre, ils sont tombés amoureux et sont devenus amants, se retrouvant liés.  
-Mais je croyais que c'était impossible pour un mortel de se retrouver lié.  
-Un mortel normal. Toshiya était un futur ange, donc il pouvait se retrouvé lié, si bien sûr il trouvait son "âme soeur".  
-Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas devenu un ange alors? Si en plus il était lié avec Kyo, il me semble qu'il aurait dû en être un, non?  
-Tu connais Kisaki?  
-Heu plus ou moins.  
J'en ai vaguement entendu parler. Je sais qu'il est aussi vieux que Kyo et qu'il est considéré comme très puissant. Sinon je n'en sais pas vraiment plus.  
-Kisaki et Kyo sont nés à deux années près. Les deux se sont toujours détesté de leur vivant et je ne crois pas que le fait qu'ils devaient être amener à être démon et ange y soit vraiment pour quelque chose. Une fois "mort" ils ont continué à s'attaquer sans cesse. Kisaki a apprit que Kyo sortait avec son protégé et à décider d'essayer de le faire devenir démon pour le blesser. Il a réussit, faisant en sorte que Toshiya tue les personnes qu'il aurait dû sauver. Et la raison pour laquelle Kyo déteste Mana c'est qu'il aurait pu l'éviter, mais que Mana l'en a empêcher. Il n'était pas d'accord que Kyo est une relation avec Toshiya alors que celui-ci était encore un mortel et l'a donc remplacé. Mais Toshiya n'a pas eut confiance en lui. Mais au final Toshiya est devenu un démon et Kyo est devenu fou de rage... Tu as entendu parler de la dernière grosse bataille entre les anges et les démons?  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
Qui n'en a pas entendu parler? C'est dans celle-là que les démons ont subit les plus grosses pertes et ce depuis celles de l'Antiquité.  
-C'était à cause de Kyo. Il a voulut aller tuer Kisaki, mais ce dernier était bien entouré. Kyo a tuer la majorité de ses alliés et, si ça ne l'avait pas si épuisé, aurait certainement tuer Kisaki. Mais il a juste eut assez de force pour lui arracher une aile, le privant de la moitié de ses pouvoirs. C'est pour cette raison qu'on n'entend plus vraiment parlé de lui. Mais je crois que Kyo aurait préféré perdre une aile que Toshiya. Les Anciens ont pardonné Kyo, puisqu'ils les avaient débarrassé de beaucoup de démon, et ne l'ont pas exilé pour son lien, puisqu'il avait été formé lorsque Toshiya était encore un mortel. Cependant il y avait une condition. Kyo devait renier le lien. Au début ce n'était pas trop difficile, puisqu'il ce sentait trahi par Toshiya, mais au fur et à mesure il a eu de plus en plus de misère à supporter l'éloignement. Tu peux comprendre pourquoi cette histoire n'a pas fait le tour des anges. Il n'y a que les Anciens, Kyo, Mana, Toshiya, moi et maintenant toi qui saches toute la vérité. Car même Kisaki ne sait pas qu'ils sont liés.  
Je reste silencieux, ne sachant que dire...  
Je trouve cela vraiment terrible pour Kyo. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu tenir tant d'années. Et je réalise maintenant comment ses dernières semaines ont dû être horrible pour lui.  
Cependant je ne comprends pas le comportement de Toshiya... N'aurait-il pas dû réagir comme Kyo? Pourtant la situation ne semble pas l'affecter plus que cela... Ou bien c'est qu'il cache très bien son jeu.  
-Je ne sais pas si cela te choques ou...  
-Non! Pas du tout! Je trouve simplement cela triste pour Kyo... Je... Les Anciens n'auraient pas dû l'obliger à renier son lien. Peut-être qu'il aurait réussis à faire devenir Toshiya un ange... Ça s'est déjà vu des démons qui deviennent des anges, non?  
-Les Anciens préférait ne pas courir la chance perdre un des Aînés... En tout cas, je te demande juste d'éviter d'en parler avec Kyo. Ce n'est pas un sujet dont il aime vraiment parler.  
-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui aiment lorsqu'on retourne le couteau dans la plaie...  
Kaoru rit un peu à ma remarque et je me demande ce qu'il y a de si drôle.  
-Quoi?  
-Je me disais juste que tu commençais à ressembler à Kyo...  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois il faut que je rougisse?  
-... Du moins dans ce que tu dis... Je ne crois pas avoir vu Kyo rougir une seule fois comme tu le fais.  
Je vais le tuer! Je suis sûr qu'il fait exprès! À rigoler comme il rigole ça ne peut qu'être ça!  
-De toute manière je dois y aller.  
Malgré ce qu'il vient de dire, il semble hésiter à partir. Il regarde autour de nous un instant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y est vraiment personne et s'approche de moi.  
-J'aimerais que tu surveilles Kyo pour moi... J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une connerie...  
Quoi? Moi, surveillé Kyo?  
-N'est-il pas assez vieux pour se débrouillé seul?  
-S'il te plaît, Shinya...  
C'est quoi, la sixième fois que je rougis à cause de lui? Mais est-ce de ma faute s'il me regarde comme il me regarde?  
-D'accord...  
-Merci... Tu sais tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis...  
Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres avant de partir, me laissant figer sur place pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

_À suivre…_

Alors qui avait deviné que Toshiya et Kyo étaient liés? J'avais laissé beaucoup d'indices en plus... Du moins il me semble...

Bon je suis très fière de ce chapitre (qui fait dix pages mes amies! Dix pages! Ça ne bas pas J'aurais voulu 2, mais c'est quand même le plus gros chapitre que j'ai écrit!)!  
Dans le prochain chapitre les POV seront celui de Kyo, ensuite POV de Die, puis celui de hide, on continue avec Toshiya et on fini par un texte narratif (ex : Il sortit de sa maison puis arracha une fleur... etc.).

Et on maintenant je fais les questions sans réponses en ajoutant les réponses qui sont apparus:

Quels seront les couples? Alors on a Yoshiki/hide, Uruha/Ruki, Kao/Shinya et Kyo/Toshiya. En ai-je oublier un?  
Quel était le désastre qui s'était passé dont parlait Toshiya au premier chapitre? Et bas c'était le fait que Kyo est pas été capable de le (Toshiya) faire devenir un ange.  
Pourquoi est-ce que entre Kyo et Die se serait impossible, du moins du côté de Kyo? Et pourquoi deux siècles plus tôt Kyo n'aurait rien eut contre? Parce que Kyo est lié et que voilà deux cents ans il ne l'était pas.  
Qu'est-ce qui est anormal avec Die? Comme on l'a vu, plein d'affaires... Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait? Bah ça on le sais pas encore!  
Pourquoi est-ce que Mme Tsutsumi et Tomoyo qui sont des futures Saintes, miyavi qui est un futur ange, Uruha qui est un futur démon et Ruki qui est un futur Damné se retrouve tous dans l'entourage de Die? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien cacher? Ça c'est la question que tous ce pose... Même moi... Mais non je blague!!! XD  
Qui est le cher et tendre de Toshiya? Kyo  
Qu'est-ce qui se prépare? Et quel est le rôle que veut jouer Toshiya? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sentiments qui ne sont pas les siens, mais qui le deviennent quand même? Ce qui se prépare... Ben Kao a sa petite théorie... Le rôle que veut jouer Toshiya... Ça on le sait pas mais on sait ce Kao pense qu'il va être. Et pour l'histoire des sentiments qui ne sont pas les siens mais qui le deviennent... Aller faites aller vos méninges elle est plus si compliqué à comprendre maintenant cette question!  
Et puis si Mme Tsutsumi ne se trompe jamais sur ses premières impressions comment ce fait-il qu'elle trouve Toshiya aimable? Bah ça... Peut-être parce qu'il était supposez être un ange... Mais est-ce vraiment cela?  
Pourquoi Kyo a-t-il dit qu'il n'était pas suicidaire? Et pourquoi Toshiya aurait dû savoir de quoi il parlait? Parce que si Toshiya meurt, il meurt aussi. Et Toshiya aurait dû le savoir puisqu'il connaît beaucoup de trucs sur les liens puisqu'ils sont liés.  
Que c'est-il passé entre Mana et Kyo? Et qu'a fait Mana pour que Kyo le déteste tant? J'ai pas besoin de le remarqué, si?  
Quelle est la chose de bien précieux que Kyo a perdu lors de son dernier combat avec Kisaki? Toshiya!  
Quels effets est-ce que coucher avec Die et tuer Toshiya aurait sur Kyo? Dans les deux cas il mourrait.  
Que c'est-il passé lors de la "dernière fois" dont parlait Yoshiki et Kyo? Bon je ne vais pas le remarquer cinquante fois non plus.  
Pourquoi est-ce que Kyo dit que c'est tout bonnement impossible qu'il tombe amoureux de Die? Parce qu'il est lié avec Toshiya.  
En quoi la mort de Kyo pourrait être plus grave qu'il n'y paraît? Héhéhé... Ça par exemple je le dis pas!  
Qu'est-ce que Toshiya sait sur ce qui est en train de se passer? Et pourquoi dit-il que bientôt il ne sera plus seul à le savoir? À vous de le deviner!  
Pourquoi Kyo à paniquer lorsqu'il a réaliser qu'il venait de danser avec Die et Toshiya? Parce qu'il voulait sauter sur Toshiya alors qu'il ne doit pas.  
Pourquoi est-ce que les anges ont arrêter de protéger la mère de Die lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte de se dernier? Parce que son papa était un démon!  
Comment se fait-il que Kaoru ne soit plus capable de communiquer avec les Anciens? Mystère et boule de gomme!

Biz!  
Naura


	9. Chapitre 8

Titre : L'ange gardien et le démon  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : M quoique pas tout de suite... Heu... attendez un instant je vérifie un truc... Ho! On est rendu à la partie M  
Pairing : Bon alors y'a quelques mentions de Yoshiki/hide et de Uruha/Ruki ainsi qu'un peu de Shinya/Kaoru. Le couple principal : Kyo/Toshiya... Mais... Que va-t-il se passer avec notre pauvre Die? evil grin  
Disclamer : T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T é.è é.è é.è é.è é.è é.è (est-ce que ça en dit assez?)  
Dédicace : Encore une fois à ma bêta Gaëlle! Et aussi à toutes les lectrices qui ont attendu pour lire la suite... Je suis lente désolé .  
Résumé du dernier chapitre : Et bien y'as eut la grosse révélation Toshiya/Kyo, sinon ben... le papa de Die était un démon.  
Je veux simplement prévenir que deux POV vont être inversé dans ce chapitre. Au lieu de faire Kyo, Die, hide, Toshiya, narratif, ça va être Kyo, Toshiya, hide, Die, narratif.  
Sinon et bien j'espère que vous allez aimez parce que j'aime trop écrire cette fic!

Chapitre 8

_Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres avant de partir, me laissant figé sur place pour la deuxième fois de la journée. _

* * *

Je commence à m'inquiéter un peu.  
Ça doit faire cinq jours que je n'ai pas vu Toshiya, qu'il n'est pas venu me narguer. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en plaindre, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que cela cache quelque chose... Peut-être aussi que je m'en fais pour rien, que je deviens simplement paranoïaque.  
-Dis Kyo, tu m'écoutes?  
-Hein?  
J'avais presque oublié que j'étais avec Die en train de pique-niquer... Je ne dois pas être de très bonne compagnie... Je lui fais un sourire d'excuse et il pousse un soupir en secouant la tête.  
-Tu sais si ce que je dis ne t'intéresse pas, tu pourrais me le dire. C'est tout de même moins vexant que de se faire ignorer.  
-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que... Je ne sais pas... Laisse faire, c'est rien.  
Je ne suis tout de même pas pour lui dire que je m'inquiète à cause de l'absence de Toshiya ou encore que depuis notre soirée au bar je me sens légèrement mal à l'aise en sa présence.  
-Tu sais Kyo c'est ça le problème avec toi, tu ne dis jamais ce que tu penses! Normal que tu paraisse aussi soucieux!  
-Comment ça je paraît soucieux?  
-Il ne se pas 10 minutes sans que tu ne fronces les sourcils. Tu devrais te confier parfois. Ça n'enlève pas les problèmes mais ça soulage!  
-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...  
S'il avait vécu tout ce que j'ai vécu, est-ce qu'il me dirait encore la même chose? Le connaissant, certainement. C'est comment il est.  
-Dis, tu veux du dessert?  
Comptez sur Die pour changer de sujet au moment les plus inattendus.  
-C'est quoi?  
-Des petits gâteaux au chocolat signés Rika Tsutsumi!  
-Dis-moi pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné?  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Dès qu'il est question de nourriture, on peut être sûr que Mme Tsutsumi y est pour quelque chose.  
Die éclate de rire en sortant les gâteaux du panier que nous avons amener pour notre pique-nique.  
-Tu ne devrais pas parler! Tu es celui qui profite le plus de sa gentillesse! Je suis sûr que tout ce que tu manges, sauf lorsqu'on va au resto, est fait par elle!  
-Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si elle prend tant de plaisir à cuisiner! Et puis de la bouffe gratuite c'est de la bouffe gratuite!  
-Estomac sur patte.  
Je ne fais que lui tirer la langue de façon très mature avant de m'attaquer aux petits gâteaux. Absolument DÉ-LI-CI-EUX!!! Cette femme aurait dû être chef cuisinière! Je ne sais pas quelle est son secret, mais elle réussis parfaitement tout ce qu'elle cuisine! C'est dans ces temps-là que je regrette de ne plus avoir besoin de me nourrir lorsque je suis dans le plan d'existence des anges, alors que tout les autres trouvent c'est une chance qu'on ne soit plus prit avec se genre "d'inconvénients".  
Alors que je vais pour prendre un énième gâteau, Die tape sur ma main pour m'en empêcher.  
-Hey!  
-"Hey!" toi-même! Si tu continues à se rythme tu vas tout manger! Moi aussi j'en veux. Tu n'es pas le seul à apprécier la cuisine de Mme Tsutsumi!  
-Je t'empêche pas d'en prendre! T'as que te servir!  
-Difficile lorsque c'est toi qui à les gâteaux sur les genoux. Un dragon serait certainement moins protecteur de son trésor.  
Avec un regard noir je lui tends le plat pour qu'il puisse le prendre et se servir à son tour.  
-Tu vois ce que tu dis n'est même pas vrai!  
-Tu sais parfois j'ai l'impression de parler à un enfant de cinq ans quand je suis avec toi.  
-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'enfant de cinq ans?  
Sans aucun avertissement je lui saute dessus pour une attaque chatouille. Non mais! Un enfant de cinq ans! Et puis quoi encore? Je suis le quatrième plus vieil ange! C'est quand même quelque chose ça de rester aussi longtemps en vie avec tout les démons qui veulent ma peau!  
Bien sûr, Die n'étant pas du genre à se laisser faire, il riposte bien vite et nous en sommes bientôt à nous rouler l'un par-dessus l'autre, chacun essayant de prendre l'avantage.  
-Haha!  
Je le regarde avec un sourire victorieux lorsque j'arrive enfin à l'immobiliser.  
-C'est qui le meilleur?  
À peine ai-je fini ma phrase que Die renverse la situation d'un coup de hanche et que je me retrouve sous lui.  
-Il ne faut jamais crier victoire trop vite...  
-C'est pas juste, toi t'as un avantage, t'es plus grand!  
D'accord ça n'a aucun rapport mais toutes les excuses sont bonnes dans ses moments-là.  
-Gamin.  
Blessé dans mon orgueil, ma réaction première est de lui tirer la langue. À voir comment il rit ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire si je voulais le démentir.  
-Tu boudes?  
S'il croit que je vais lui répondre, il se met le doigt dans l'oeil et jusqu'à l'épaule!  
-Tu sais que t'es mignon comme ça?  
Je lui lance un regard noir mais ça ne semble pas vraiment l'affecter.  
Qu'il attende un peu que je sois à nouveau libre de mes mouvements, il va voir ce qu'il va voir! Je vais le faire mourir dans d'atroce souffrance et...  
Toute pensées de meurtre à son égard s'envole lorsqu'il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. En fait toute pensées tout court s'envole au moment où ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.  
Ce n'est qu'un chaste baiser, mais ses lèvres sont tellement douces! Pourtant j'ai l'impression que je ne devrais pas, que je n'ai pas le droit... Pourquoi? Je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. Et puis pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de faire quelque chose qui me fait me sentir si bien?  
Avant que je puisse plus approfondir la question, sa langue passe doucement sur mes lèvres, me demandant le droit de passage, que j'accorde à la seconde même.  
Nos langues glissent l'une contre l'autre et c'est tellement bon! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai attendu si longtemps? Même quand je ne connaissais pas Die je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai embrassé personne pendant un si long moment... Il m'aurait pourtant suffit de retrouver Toshiya et...  
À peine ai-je pensé le nom de Toshiya que tout me revient et je repousse Die.  
Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire??? Je suis complètement inconscient ou quoi?  
Je me relève et, ignorant les questions de Die, je m'enfuis en courant.

* * *

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer en voyant Kyo s'enfuir. Ils étaient pourtant bien partis tout les deux, pourquoi il a fallut qu'il panique?  
Dire que je me suis pourrie le dos à m'asseoir sur une branche d'arbre pendant des heures rien que pour en arriver là. Pas que je les espionnais, j'étais déjà là quand ils sont arrivés et j'ai décidé de rester où j'étais. Et le fait que j'avais l'endroit parfait pour observer Kyo et Die n'y ait pour rien à ma décision.  
Je pense que je vais bientôt avoir une petite discussion avec mon cher et tendre comme le dit si bien hide.  
Pour l'instant par contre il faut que j'empêche Die de suivre Kyo. Je pourrais bien sûr apparaître dans le monde des hommes tout de suite, mais ça va certainement faire un peu bizarre pour Die, surtout qu'il commence à se douter de quelque chose.  
-Toshiya?  
Je regarde Die étonné. Comment fait-il pour me voir? En fait non ça je sais, mais je ne croyais pas que ses pouvoirs lui permettraient de "voir" sur le plan d'existence des anges et des démons si tôt.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet arbre?  
-Je faisais la sieste.  
Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent je faisais réellement la sieste. Je sais mes endroits choisi pour faire la sieste ne sont pas vraiment des plus orthodoxe.  
Je fini par descendre de mon arbre et j'en profite pour me retrouver sur le monde d'existence des hommes. Puisque Die me voit déjà ça ne changera rien du tout. Sauf que s'il y a des gens qui passent ils ne penseront pas que Die est fou pour parler tout seul.  
-Je suis désolé je n'ai pas trop le temps pour te parler, il faut que j'aille retrouver Kyo.  
-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.  
Il arrête de ramasser les plats utiliser pour le pique-nique et me fixe un peu étonné.  
-Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas faire ça?  
-Parce qu'il est stupide et que quoi que tu puisses dire, il ne t'écoutera pas.  
Je m'assoies sur la couverture à ses côtés et lui enlève les plats des mains.  
-Comment tu peux en être si sûr.  
-Nous sommes sortit ensemble durant un long moment, je le connais mieux qu'il ne doit se connaître lui-même...  
-Vous êtes sorti ensemble? La rupture n'a pas du être joyeuse à voir comment il a tenté de t'étrangler...  
-Dans notre cas on ne peut pas vraiment parler de rupture...  
C'est vrai quoi, on est lié et on ne peut rien y changer... Pas que je voudrais y changer quoique se soit même si j'en aurais la possibilité de toute manière.  
-C'est une longue histoire... Mais avant j'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement. Tu nous aimes, ou du moins tu penses nous aimer tout les deux, Kyo et moi, n'est-ce pas?  
Je me retiens de rire en le voyant devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux si ce n'est pas plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin qu'il me le dise mais je préfère m'en assurer.  
-Oui...  
Il est tellement beau comme ça que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui voler un petit baiser, ce qui le fait rougir encore plus.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais... Je te propose de rentrer et je t'expliquerais ce qui c'est passé entre Kyo et moi... Et quand l'autre idiot sera revenu et calmer on ira lui parler. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?  
À voir sa tête, il ne doit pas savoir où se mettre.  
-Tu penses vraiment que Kyo va vouloir que... enfin... tu sais...  
Au moins il n'est pas bête, il a compris tout de suite où je voulais en venir.  
-Fait-moi confiance, il va vouloir.  
Va certainement falloir que je lui explique deux ou trois petits trucs sur notre lien avant, mais j'en ai, comme qui dirais, marre d'attendre!

* * *

Ça ce peut pas que quelqu'un soit aussi con que lui! C'est franchement impossible! Il a du recevoir un coup sur la tête! Ou bien c'est son dernier combat avec Kisaki qui lui a endommagé les cellules du cerveau responsable de la logique! Ou c'est ça trop longue séparation avec Toshiya...  
Ouais maintenant que j'y pense la dernière hypothèse est plus logique. Je ne serais certainement pas mieux à sa place sans Yoshiki...  
Mais je m'en fou! J'en ai marre d'attendre et que Yoshiki ne fasse rien!  
Ça ne me prend pas beaucoup de temps à retrouver Kyo qui se trouve en compagnie de son coéquipier. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas aller bien loin, il s'est contenter de se rendre un peu plus loin dans le parc et de se rendre sur le plan d'existence des anges et des démons.  
-Tu n'es qu'un con fini Kyo! Et même là le mot est trop faible pour te décrire!  
Kyo ne fait que me lancer un regard noir, mais son coéquipier lui le défend, alors que j'étais pourtant sûr qu'il allait s'enfuir en hurlant de terreur... C'est généralement l'effet que je fais aux jeunes anges comme lui.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait con! Et puis de toute manière vous n'avez rien à faire ici!  
-Petit, fais-moi plaisir et mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Et j'ai parfaitement le droit d'être ici.  
Il s'en va pour me répondre mais un regard de Kyo l'arrête, même si ça ne l'empêche pas de marmonner un "mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à m'appele "petit"???".  
-Tu vas me dire pourquoi je suis si con d'après toi? Parce que sinon tu peux partir je ne te retiens pas!  
-T'inquiète je suis venu spécialement pour te dire pourquoi tu es con!  
-hide! Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici à parler avec mon protégé?  
Je pousse un soupir à m'en fendre l'âme. Manquait plus que lui... Pas que je n'aime pas Yoshiki, j'aurais l'air fou à pas l'aimer vu qu'on est lié, mais ce qu'il peut être lourd parfois!  
-Toi t'as rien à dire! Tu me dois bien ça, vu que t'as faillit tuer Toshiya sans aucune raison à cause de ta jalousie!  
-Comment ça à cause de ma jalousie? C'est toi qui m'avais pas prévenu que t'avais pas un nouveau protégé! Et puis tu peux bien parler, moi c'est arrivé juste une fois contrairement à toi! Et tu sais très bien que c'est moi qui décide de ce que je révèle à mes protégés pas toi!  
-Je te ferais remarqué que pour tes protégés que j'ai faillit tuer, tu ne m'avais pas prévenu non plus! Et je ne suis pas stupide non plus, je ne lui parlerais pas de ça. Je veux juste lui expliquer un ou deux trucs pour pas qu'on en soit encore au même stade dans un millénaire.  
-T'exagère!  
-Tu crois vraiment? T'as bien vu comment il a réagit et...  
-Non mais vous nous le dites si on vous dérange dans votre chicane de couple hein, parce qu'on peut toujours partir!  
Je me retourne surpris vers Shinya, si je me souviens bien de son nom. C'est bizarre j'aurais plutôt cru que c'était Kyo qui se fâcherait en premier.  
-Bon là Yoshiki tu te tais et tu me laisses faire! Ou bien tu lui dis toi-même!  
Yoshiki ne fait que croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant visiblement que je lui dise moi-même. En d'autres mots, il boude. Je soupire de nouveau avant de me tourner vers Kyo.  
-Je vais enfin pouvoir savoir pourquoi tu me trouves con?  
-Ouais. Dis-moi Kyo... POURQUOI EST-CE QUE T'AS ARRÊTER, BORDEL DE MERDE??????????? IL TE MANQUE UNE CASE OU QUOI????????? ÇA FAIT DES SEMAINES QUE VOUS VOUS TOURNEZ AUTOUR ET QUAND VOUS VOUS EMBRASSEZ ENFIN TU T'ENFUIS???????  
Ça ne paraît pas comme ça, mais j'ai beaucoup de frustration accumulée depuis un certain nombre de temps...  
-Mais c'est à toi qu'il manque une case, pas à moi!!! Tu veux quoi, ma mort et celle de ton protégé?!?!? Parce que si j'ai bien compris Toshiya est le tien.  
Mais ça ne se peut pas être aussi débile! Je l'avais bien dit à Yoshiki qu'il aurait fallut qu'il lui dise dès le départ! Mais non, on n'écoute jamais les conseils de hide! C'est un ex-démon, il ne comprend rien en ce qui concerne les anges. Mon cul oui! Comment ça se fait alors que je me suis retrouvé lier à un?  
-Tu l'aimes, oui ou non?  
-Mais pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question si tout le monde semble déjà savoir la réponse! Faut que je me l'écrive dans le front ou quoi?  
-Bon si tu l'assumes c'est que t'es vraiment con alors!  
-Et je peux savoir pourquoi?  
-Dans un lien les sentiments que l'autre éprouve deviennent aussi les nôtres, un peu comme si vous aviez le même coeur. Toshiya n'arrive pas plus à sentir Kisaki que toi, quoiqu'il est capable de mieux le cacher. Et même si je t'horripile tu sais que je donne des bons conseils et qu'il faut que tu m'écoutes, tout comme Toshiya! Donc si tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un, Toshiya tombe automatiquement amoureux de cette personne... Même s'il ne l'a jamais rencontré. Et si cette personne vous aime aussi, devine ce que ça fait?  
-Un lien à trois? Mais c'est tout simplement impossible!  
-Pourtant c'est bien ce qui est en train de se produire entre vous.  
À cette révélation, un lourd silence prend place. Kyo est plongé dans ses pensées, chose des plus compréhensible, Yoshiki boude toujours et Shinya semble ne pas se sentir à sa place. Cela doit faire une bonne dizaine de minutes que plus personne n'a ouvert la bouche lorsque Kyo reprend enfin.  
-Mais même si cela est vrai, ça ne change rien au fait que je ne puisse pas être avec Toshiya...  
-C'est une époque de changement Kyo... Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il faut que tu fasses ce que ton coeur désire vraiment.  
Je suis surpris que mon amant lui ait révélé ceci. Il était pourtant complètement contre l'idée de sous-entendre ne serait-ce qu'un petit détail sur ce qui se prépare.  
_-Tu ne crois pas qu'il a déjà remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se préparait hide  
_L'un des avantages à être lié c'est qu'un lien télépathique se forme au bout d'un certain temps. C'est très pratique pour communiqué dans n'importe quelle situation.  
Au moins les paroles de Yoshiki on porter fruit puisque ça ne prend pas cinq minutes que Kyo est déjà parti, laissant derrière lui un ange qui ne sait pas vraiment où se mettre. Là par contre je vais laisser Yoshiki s'en charger, j'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui dans le domaine d'aide aux anges perdus.  
-T'as le choix... Soit tu vas dire tout de suite ce que Kyo compte faire et il se fait exilé, ou tu t'en fous...  
Avec cela, Yoshiki s'en va, sans même attendre pour savoir ce que va faire Shinya. Ça ce peut pas comment il n'est pas curieux celui-là! J'aurais bien attendu moi, mais j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire avec Yoshiki...

* * *

Toshiya vient de finir de m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé entre lui et Kyo. Malgré le temps que cela lui a prit pour tout m'expliquer je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver qu'il manque certains détails, comme s'il me cachait encore quelque chose... Pourtant je n'arrive pas à savoir pas à mettre mon doigt sur qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être.  
Cela fait un petit moment que nous restons silencieux lorsque l'on cogne à ma porte d'appartement. Toshiya se lève immédiatement du lit où nous nous étions assit pour aller ouvrir la porte et en voyant son sourire il doit penser que c'est Kyo qui cogne. Quoique je ne vois pas comment il peut en être sûr. Si j'aurais été à la place de Kyo je ne sais pas si je serais venu nous voir en si peu de temps.  
Pourtant lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre, il est bel et bien en compagnie de Kyo. Je me pousse un peu plus sur le bord de mon lit pour qu'ils puissent tout deux s'y asseoir.  
-Kyo...  
-T'as rien besoin de me dire Toshiya, je me le suis déjà fait expliquer...  
-C'est bizarre ça ne semble pas être son style pourtant...  
-Pas lui...  
-Tu veux dire que...?  
-Ouais...  
Je ne peux que m'interroger sur le sens de cette discussion. De quoi est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien être en train de parler? Et comment font-ils pour ce comprendre avec ses demi phrase?  
Mais avant que je ne puisse y songer plus longtemps Kyo se tourne vers moi.  
-Désolé d'être parti comme ça Die... C'est juste que... j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu et... Toshiya a du t'expliquer comme je le connais, n'est-ce pas?  
J'hoche la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.  
-Et tu veux bien...  
Il fait un geste des mains comme si ça pouvait tout expliquer. Une chance pour lui, ça j'arrive à comprendre.  
-Tu crois vraiment qu'on serait tous ici à avoir cette conversation, sinon Kyo?  
Je ne sais pas comment Toshiya arrive à rester aussi détendu. N'est-il pas légèrement gêné par la situation?  
Kyo lui lance un regard noir, mais contrairement aux autres fois il y a un peu de douceur dans le regard qu'il lui lance. Ou bien elle avait toujours été là cette douceur et je n'avais simplement pas été capable de la remarquer avant.  
Toshiya répond à son regard avec un sourire et Kyo pousse un soupir et secoue la tête.  
-T'as vraiment le chic, toi...  
-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.  
-L'une des raisons pour laquelle je t'aime Toshiya... Parce que si ça tiendrait simplement à ça... Je crois que tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui se passerait.  
Encore ses demis phrase qui reviennent. Est-ce que ça va toujours être comme ça? Ou bien je vais être dans le secret bientôt?  
Mais la scène qui se déroule ensuite m'empêche de m'interroger plus longtemps.  
Kyo, qui s'est rapproché de Toshiya pendant qu'ils se parlaient, pose doucement sa main sur la joue de Toshiya, avec une légère hésitation, comme s'il avait peur de se réveiller soudainement. Pourtant sa main a à peine effleuré la peau de Toshiya, que celui-ci penche la tête en fermant les yeux. Kyo s'approche enfin de lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait certainement l'intention de ne lui donner qu'un chaste baiser, mais bien vite les deux s'embrasent sensuellement, les mains de Kyo perdu dans les cheveux de Toshiya, celles de Toshiya serrant avec force le chandail de Kyo. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir jaloux, de trop. Ai-je vraiment ma place ici? Ses deux-la s'aiment, c'est évident, mais moi? Est-ce que je ne fais pas que me mettre entre les deux.  
Toutes à mes interrogations je ne vois pas que les deux ont mit fin à leur baiser.  
-Je t'interdis de simplement y penser!  
Avec étonnement je regarde Toshiya. Comment a-t-il pu savoir?  
-Avec la tête que tu tires, c'est simple de savoir ce à quoi tu penses... Et puis j'ai de la pratique avec Kyo.  
-Va chier, Tochi!  
Puis après avoir frapper Toshiya derrière la tête, il s'approche de moi.  
-Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à te sentir de trop. Parce que comme l'a dit Toshiya, penses-tu que l'on serait vraiment ici, si on ne voulait pas?  
Je ne sais pas trop ce que je m'apprêtais à répondre, mais quoi que ce fût, les lèvres de Kyo sur les miennes m'empêchent de le dire.

* * *

(NdNaura : Je préviens ce qui suit est écrit au narratif, c'est un lemon et un three-some en plus... Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas vous savez quoi faire...) 

Die et Kyo avaient repris leur baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé plus tôt cet après-midi avant que le blond ne s'enfuit.  
Toshiya resta à les regarder sans rien faire pendant un instant avant de se décider à agir lui aussi. Sans dérenger les deux autres dans leur échange de salive, il se déplaça de façon à être derrière Kyo. Il saisit le bas de son chandail de ses deux mains et commença à le relever. Quant à ne rien faire autant se rendre utile. Il du attendre un peu avant que les deux ne se séparent pour l'enlever complètement à Kyo. À peine le chandail jeter au hasard dans la chambre qu'ils recommençaient à s'embrasser, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Une chance qu'il n'était pas du genre à se sentir délaisser par ce genre d'action.  
Il se déplaça de nouveau, cette fois pour se retrouver derrière Die. Cette fois il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre que les deux cessent de s'embrasser, le roux portant une chemise. Il eut par contre quelque difficulté à défaire les boutons, surtout que Kyo s'accrochait au vêtement comme si sa vie en dépendait. La chemise enfin devenue qu'un simple souvenir, il commença enfin à interagir avec les deux autres.  
Il commença par s'attaquer à la nuque qui se trouvait devant lui, arrachant quelque soupir à Die. Il commença à chercher des points sensibles de ses lèvres et lorsqu'il pensait en avoir trouver un, le démon y jouait un moment avec sa langue. Die se mit bien vite à pousser de petits gémissements et après quelques minutes Kyo vint aussi l'aider à découvrir la nuque de leur amant.  
Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture, Toshiya remonta doucement vers les lèvres de Die, laissant une traînée de petit baiser sur son passage. Bien vite le baiser devint fougueux, leurs deux langues se battant ensemble, chacune cherchant à dominer l'autre sans jamais y arriver. Au bout d'un long moment, malgré qu'ils auraient adoré continuer ainsi, ils se séparèrent pour pouvoir respirer ainsi que pour laisser Kyo enlever le chandail de Toshiya.  
Alors que Toshiya et Die continuaient encore leur baiser enflammé, Kyo commença à s'attaquer au cou du démon. Il n'y avait rien de comparable à la saveur de sa peau, si ce n'était celle de Die.  
Les baisers qu'échangeaient les deux autres prirent bien vite fin, Toshiya étant beaucoup trop déconcentré par la langue de l'ange qui se rappelait toujours de ses points sensibles.  
Les lèvres de Die allèrent rejoindre celles du blond dans le cou de Toshiya et bientôt deux paires de lèvres descendaient le long de son torse.  
Kyo poussa légèrement Toshiya pour qu'il s'allonge d'un main sur son épaule et lorsque se fut fait le main descendit tout en caressant la peau si douce jusqu'aux mamelons qu'elle commença à titiller doucement.  
Les gémissements du démon se faisaient de plus en plus forts, presque devenus des cris. La langue de Die laissait comme des traînées de lave sur son ventre et Kyo ne lui laissaient aucun instant de répit.  
Pourtant comme Toshiya n'était pas vraiment du genre à se laisser faire il retourna soudainement la situation de façon à ce que se soit Kyo qui se retrouvait sous ses deux amants, à recevoir toutes leurs attentions. Ça ne prit pas bien longtemps aux deux hommes avant de le faire crier, arrachant un sourire à Toshiya. Il se rappelait très bien que le blond avait toujours été quelqu'un de très vocal au lit.  
Cependant, Kyo non plus n'était pas de ceux à rester en reste, et, s'il n'était pas dans une position où il pouvait user de ses lèvres et de sa langue, ses mains, elles, restaient complètement libres de tous mouvements.  
Bientôt les gémissements de Die vinrent accompagnés ceux de l'ange dans le silence de la chambre, Kyo passant savamment sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le devant de son pantalon depuis un petit moment déjà.  
Au sourire qu'avait le blond, le démon se dit qu'ils étaient arrivés tout deux à la même conclusion, que les pantalons commençaient vraiment à être de trop.  
Les derniers remparts que représentaient les vêtements entre la peau des trois amants devinrent rapidement de lointains souvenirs.  
Après un moment passé par les trois hommes à mémoriser les courbes et les angles enfin dévoilés dans leur entièreté, se fut au tour du roux de recevoir l'attention complète des deux autres. Les lèvres embrassaient, les langues léchaient, les dents mordillaient et les mains caressaient sans relâche chaque parcelle de peau atteignable, mais en évitant soigneusement l'endroit le plus sensible.  
Finalement Kyo semblant prendre pitié de Die qui semblait à deux doigts de perdre la tête et posa ses lèvres sur son gland, obtenant un gémissement beaucoup plus fort que les précédents.  
Toshiya posa à son tour ses lèvres sur le membre dressé du mortel, refusant de laisser à Kyo tout le plaisir. Les langues de l'ange et du démon se promenèrent le long de la chaire dressé, mais sans jamais insisté nul part. Die devint bientôt fou de plaisir, sa tête roulant d'un côté puis de l'autre, ses mains agrippant fermement les draps et suppliant ses amants d'avoir pitié de lui.  
À cette vue les deux autres se sourirent avant de s'embrasser prenant bien soin de faire prisonnier le bout du membre du roux entre leur deux bouches. Puis les deux se séparèrent, Toshiya allant porter son attention sur l'intérieur sensible des cuisses de Die, Kyo refermant sa bouche autour du membre du mortel. Il baissa lentement sa tête de façon à ne pas s'étrangler et lorsqu'il eut accueillit autant du membre de Die qu'il le pouvait dans sa bouche il se mit à sucer. Au même moment Toshiya commença à jouer avec les testicules de roux et les cris du mortel résonnèrent dans la chambre. Au bout de quelques instant le démon remonta le long du corps du roux pour l'embrasser, avalant ses cris de plaisir. Ses mains allèrent caresser son torse, s'attardant un long moment sur les bouts de chairs érigés. Peu de temps après Die poussa un cri de jouissance et se déversa dans la bouche de blond.  
Kyo revint à leur hauteur avant d'embrassé Die qui lui répondit paresseusement. Il se sentait complètement vidé et avait l'impression qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de bouger.  
Une fois leur baiser terminé, Toshiya attira l'ange à lui et ne perdit pas une seconde pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il s'allongea et écarta les jambes, message silencieux pour faire comprendre à Kyo ce qu'il attendait de lui.  
En un instant Kyo prit place entre les cuisses du démon et lui présenta ses doigts sans plus attendre.  
Toshiya prit son temps, passant sa langue le long de chaque doigt avant de les prendre dans sa bouche pour bien les humecter, faisant tout pour attiser le désir que Kyo éprouvait déjà.  
N'en pouvant plus d'attendre Kyo retira ses doigts qu'il remplaça bien vite de ses lèvres et bientôt leurs deux langues se battaient pour la dominance qu'ils savaient très bien qu'aucun des deux n'obtiendraient jamais. Le blond profita de la diversion que représentait le baiser pour pénétrer le démon de ses doigts.  
Die encore trop épuisé par l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre pour faire le moindre mouvement, regardait ses deux amants s'embrasser passionnément. Cependant, contrairement à plus tôt, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir jaloux ou de trop. Il avait l'impression que tout était normal, qu'il avait raison de ne pas se sentir gêné de jouer au voyeur, que tout ce qui se passait ne pouvait être plus parfait. Il se sentait bien, à sa place, même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir rejoindre ses deux amants, mais la fatigue était trop forte.  
Toshiya poussa un cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlé lorsque Kyo le pénétra enfin. Ce dernier arrêta tout mouvement pour le laisser s'habituer, mais le démon lui lança un regard noir.  
-Bouge! S'il te plaît, bouge!!!  
Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait rien ressentit de pareil, il ne voulait plus que ça s'arrête, jamais! Comment avait-il fait pour résister aussi longtemps à la tentation qu'offrait Kyo? Mais s'il y pensait bien Kyo avait bien plus souffert que lui. L'ange au moins ne venait pas le narguer à tout moment et n'avait pas fait tout ce qui était dans ses moyens pour ne pas cesser de le toucher. Il avait été cruel avec Kyo, mais c'était consolé en se disant que c'était de sa faute, qu'il l'avait trahit. Pourtant maintenant il voyait bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais celle des Anciens. Si seulement ils ne l'avaient pas menacé de l'exiler, Kyo serait venus à lui bien avant...  
Soudain Kyo butta contre le point sensible qui se trouvait en lui et ses mains s'agrippèrent au dos du blond, sa bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Il essaya d'attirer plus encore son amant à lui même s'il savait que tout cela était physiquement impossible.  
Kyo continuait ses coups de reins, essayant de procurer le plus de plaisir possible au démon. Cela faisait si longtemps... Il sourit lorsque Toshiya agrippa son dos avec force, il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Le démon l'attira un peu plus à lui, comme s'il essayait de fondre leurs corps ensemble. Il savait que Toshiya avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait, il ressentait la même chose. Mais pour l'instant Die était encore trop fatigué pour les rejoindre et finaliser le lien avec lui demanderait beaucoup trop d'énergie au mortel.  
Sa main se fraya un chemin, entre leur deux corps unis, pour se saisir du membre dressé de Toshiya qu'il se mit à caresser au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Aux cris que poussa son amant, il sut que cela ne prendrait plus longtemps et après quelques minutes Toshiya se déversa effectivement entre leurs deux ventres suivit de près par Kyo.  
Après avoir repris son souffle l'ange se libéra de l'étreinte de plus grand pour aller se blottir contre Die. Celui-ci passa son bras autour de sa taille et embrassa doucement son front avant de soupirer de contentement. Toshiya vint bientôt les rejoindre, et remontant les draps sur leurs corps nus avant de prendre Kyo en sandwich en entourant ses deux amants de ses bras.  
Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après, complètement inconscient du fait que quelqu'un avait assisté à toute la scène...

_À suivre…_

-/////////////////////////////////-  
Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point le lemon m'a fait bloqué! C'est bien moi ça mon deuxième lemon à vie faut que se soit un three-some -//////- Baka me...  
J'espère au moins qu'il est passable... -.-"  
Pour les POV du prochains chapitre ça va être POV Die, POV Kyo, POV Kisaki, POV Shinya et pour finir POV Kaoru.

Pour les questions sans réponses (C'est bizarre y'en a beaucoup moins qu'avant! XD) :

Quels seront les couples? Et bien maintenant on les sait tous! Yoshiki/hide, Uruha/Ruki, Shinya/Kaoru et pour finir le principal : Kyo/Toshiya/Die! Celles qui n'arrêtaient pas de dire que c'était du Die/Kyo n'avait pas complètement tort finalement XD Mais ça faisait bel et bien depuis le début j'avais l'idée de faire le three-some... Bien j'avais pas pensé au lemon quand j'ai décidé ça . "  
Qu'est-ce qui est anormal avec Die? Comme on l'a vu, plein d'affaires... Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait? Bah ça on le sait toujours pas... Mais ça s'en vient promis!  
Pourquoi est-ce que Mme Tsutsumi et Tomoyo qui sont des futures Saintes, miyavi qui est un futur ange, Uruha qui est un futur démon et Ruki qui est un futur Damné se retrouve tous dans l'entourage de Die? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien cacher? Même chose que pour l'autre question!  
Qu'est-ce qui se prépare? Et quel est le rôle que veut jouer Toshiya? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sentiments qui ne sont pas les siens, mais qui le deviennent quand même? Ce qui se prépare : On le sait pas mais on sait que y'as c'est une époque de changement grâce à Yoshiki. Le rôle que veut jouer Toshiya : Bah ça je le dis pas! Et pour l'histoire des sentiments qui ne sont pas les siens mais qui le deviennent : Bravo à Medb qui a réussi à deviner que les sentiments que ressent Kyo, Toshiya les ressent aussi par le lien! s'incline devant Medb  
Et puis si Mme Tsutsumi ne se trompe jamais sur ses premières impressions comment ce fait-il qu'elle trouve Toshiya aimable? ... J'pourrais vous donner la réponse, mais je vais attendre encore un peu  
En quoi la mort de Kyo pourrait être plus grave qu'il n'y paraît? Bah je vous donne un petit indice... Ça rapport avec le lien!  
Qu'est-ce que Toshiya sait sur ce qui est en train de se passer? Et pourquoi dit-il que bientôt il ne sera plus seul à le savoir? Ça je le dis toujours pas, faut bien que je laisse du mystère dans cette fic, non?  
Comment se fait-il que Kaoru ne soit plus capable de communiquer avec les Anciens? Vous inquiétez pas on va finir par le savoir un jour!  
Qui est le mystérieux quelqu'un qui a assisté à toute la scène? Si je ne l'ai pas dit dans le chapitre pensez-vous avoir la réponse ici? XD

Biz!  
Naura


	10. Chapitre 9

Titre : L'ange gardien et le démon  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Bah là c'est redescendu à PG-13  
Pairing : On les sait enfin au complet : Kyo/Toshiya/Die, Yoshiki/hide, Uruha/Ruki et Shinya/Kaoru  
Disclamer : J'ai rêvé que Die m'avait embrassé et que je sortais avec Kyo, ça compte?  
Résumé du dernier chapitre : Kyo a apprit par hide qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un d'autre malgré le lien puisque ses sentiments deviennent aussi ceux de Toshiya et vice-versa, et par la suite Kyo va retrouver Toshiya et Die et vous savez ce qui c'est passez...  
Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi mais après minuit j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je veux écrire s'écrit comme par magie... Je regardais tous mes plans de fics que je ne savais pas encore la fin et je me disais "faudrait bien que j'y pense sérieusement un de ses quatre"... Et puis là PAF, la révélation! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette petite fanfic fera un total de 13 chapitres si je ne change pas d'idée, mais je ne crois pas que se sera le cas!

Chapitre 9

_Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après, complètement inconscient du fait que quelqu'un avait assisté à toute la scène…_

* * *

En me réveillant se matin je me demande pendant un instant la raison pour laquelle je me sens si bien. Ça ne me prend pas une seconde pour devenir aussi rouge que mes cheveux en trouvant ma réponse.  
J'ouvre les yeux sur Toshiya qui me regarde en riant légèrement, certainement à cause de mon rougissement. Kyo, lui, dort toujours comme un bienheureux, confortablement installé entre nous deux.  
-Bien dormi?  
Je ne fais qu'hocher la tête à la question de Toshiya. Malgré ce qui c'est passé hier, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être encore un peu embarrassé... À moins que ce ne soit justement à cause de ce qui c'est passé...  
N'empêche que lorsque Toshiya s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser je n'ai aucune difficulté à lui répondre. Tellement pris par notre baiser, je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter en entendant le grognement mécontent de Kyo. Il n'a pas dû apprécier de se faire réveiller écraser par ses deux amants.  
-La prochaine fois réveiller-moi que je m'enlève de votre chemin.  
-Te réveiller? Et comment? Un tremblement de terre ne te réveillerait pas.  
-Va chier...  
-Je t'ai déjà vu avec un peu plus de répondant Kyo.  
-J'avais certainement une tasse de café et de quoi dans le ventre alors.  
C'est vrai que depuis notre pique-nique d'hier, on n'a pas mangé et moi aussi j'ai un petit creux. Je m'arrache à contrecoeur de la chaleur du lit et met un boxer pour aller nous préparer quelque chose à manger sous les protestations de Toshiya.  
-Mais où tu vas?  
-Faire à manger.  
Un "mon sauveur" ensommeillé me parvint de Kyo qui semble prêt à se rendormir a tout moment.  
Une fois dans la cuisine je me demande pendant un instant ce que je pourrais bien préparer. J'arrête finalement mon choix sur des oeufs et du bacon, de toute manière je n'ai pas vraiment autre chose dans mon frigo, je suis dû pour aller faire une bonne commande.  
Une fois que je commence à préparer le déjeuner, je me perds dans mes pensées et les doutes que j'avais hier soir me reviennent.  
Est-ce que ça peut vraiment marcher tout ça? À peine deux semaines auparavant Kyo a presque réussis à étrangler Toshiya! Et maintenant ils ont tout du vieux couple marié. De plus ce n'est pas comme si je les connaissais beaucoup. Leurs caractères, oui, mais leur passé? Je ne connais pas grand chose de personnel à leur sujet à part leur âge et leur prénom. Et puis même si au premier coup d'oeil on ne peut pas nier qu'ils ont vraiment le physique de quelqu'un de 21 ans, il y a quelque chose dans leur regard qui m'en fait douter.  
Je secoue la tête en soupirant. Pour l'instant tout va bien et ça ne m'amènera à rien de me poser toutes ses questions. Autant profiter de l'instant présent.  
À ce moment, Toshiya me rejoint dans la cuisine.  
-Je peux aider?  
-Heu... ben tu pourrais...  
-Stop!!! Si tu veux lui confier de la nourriture je t'averties tout de suite c'est une très mauvaise idée! Dans une cuisine Toshiya est une véritable catastrophe ambulante... Et même là c'est encore peu dire!  
Kyo vient d'arriver et semble beaucoup plus réveiller que toute à l'heure, même s'il ne semble pas prêt à aller courir le marathon.  
-Je ne suis pas SI pire que ça.  
-Tu es capable de faire brûler de l'eau Toshiya.  
Ce dernier marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents et se retourne vers moi le regard remplit d'espoir.  
-Ben... Tu pourrais... mettre la table?  
Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de lui pour le faire, mais je ne pouvais décidemment pas résister au regard de chien battu qu'il me faisait.  
Kyo, lui, ne c'est pas gêné et prépare le café. En peu de temps nous sommes assis à la table et nous parlons de choses et d'autres, sans qu'il n'y ait vraiment de malaise, comme je l'avais craint au départ.

* * *

Je suis soulagé que le matin se soit bien passé. Je m'étais attendu à un long silence embarrassé plutôt que de faire le déjeuner comme si nous le faisions ensemble depuis toujours. Je ne m'en plains pas, je n'aurais même rien contre que cela devienne une routine quotidienne entre nous, mais je sais que tout n'est pas réglé.  
Je sais bien que Toshiya et moi avons besoin d'une bonne discussion et je sais que Die doit encore se demander ce qui lui arrive.  
De plus il ne faut surtout pas oublier le lien. Même s'il n'est pas encore finaliser avec Die ça ne prendra pas longtemps avant qu'il ne remarque son existence. Il ne comprendra pas ce qui lui arrive et lui expliquer ne sera pas une partie de plaisir...  
Et je ne veux même pas pensé à ce qui va m'arriver puisque je suis désormais lié officiellement avec un démon.  
Pourtant je n'ai pas envie d'y penser aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui j'ai simplement envie d'oublier tout cette merde dans laquelle je suis et ne me soucier que de mes amants. Et si quelqu'un vient me faire chier j'espère pour lui que Die et Toshiya me retiendront, sinon je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.  
-Toshiya n'est as encore arrivé?  
Die vient de rentré dans son salon où nous devions nous rejoindre après être aller nous changer.  
-Non... Mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Pour se préparer, c'est une vraie fille... Il peut prendre des heures!  
-Tant que ça?  
J'hoche la tête en me rappelant le nombre incalculable d'heures que j'ai dû passer à l'attendre du temps où il était mon protégé.  
-On ferait mieux de...  
Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase un gémissement de douleur m'échappe. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a échappé des briques sur le dos.  
Die me regarde un peu alarmé tout en se frottant le dos.  
-Fuck!  
-Quoi?  
Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre et je cours jusqu'à l'appartement de Toshiya.  
J'espère que je n'arriverais pas trop tard!

* * *

Je vais tuer cette vermine de traître, ce débile de mortel et ce connard de Kyo! Je vais enfin démontrer à tout le monde qui est le meilleur d'entre nous!  
Je savais que j'avais raison de faire surveiller Toshiya, qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance.  
Depuis quand un honnête démon danse-t-il avec un ange? Et il avait beaucoup trop d'intérêt pour ce mortel! Je vais lui faire payer l'affront qu'il a oser me faire! Il n'aurait jamais dû ressortir de chez ce mortel, surtout pas seul! Je vais seulement lui laisse le temps de regretter amèrement d'être venu au monde avant de l'achever. Je vais tous leur montrer pourquoi personne n'ose défier le grand Kisaki!  
Depuis que j'ai perdu mon aile lors de mon dernier combat avec Kyo, beaucoup pense que je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, les pauvres fous! S'ils savaient que la raison de mon inactivité était pour rassembler mes forces et savoir comment me exploiter mes pouvoirs dans leur entièreté, ils ne me pointeraient plus du doigt en riant. Surtout s'ils sauraient ce que je suis véritablement capable de faire. Certains sont capables de cacher leur présence sur notre plan d'existence. Moi je suis capable de complètement disparaître! Personne n'est capable de me voir!  
Ça fait une minute que je suis Toshiya à la trace dans son appartement et il ne se doute toujours pas que je suis là.  
Je me décide à agir au moment où Toshiya s'apprête à sortir.  
Sans lui laisser la chance de faire quoique se soit je le projette contre le mur et entoure son cou de mes mains, resserrent de plus en plus l'étau qu'elles forment, le privant de son souffle.  
Je peux voir la peur dans ses yeux et je ressens avec délectation son affolement. Il essaye tant bien que mal de se débattre, se libérer, me comment lutter contre un ennemi invisible?  
Il est sur le point de s'évanouir lorsque je le relâche enfin. Mourir ainsi est trop facile. Et puis j'ai pleinement l'intente de tuer les amants de Kyo devant se dernier, lui montrer combien il est faible, incapable de protégé ceux qui lui sont chers.  
Une fois relâcher Toshiya s'écroule par terre toussotant, essayant de récupérer son souffle. Cependant il ne reste pas au sol bien longtemps, je le colle au mur où je le maintient grâce à mes pouvoirs et comme il n'essaie même plus de se débattre je remarque qu'il c'est tout de même évanouie.  
Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps l'arriver de Kyo qui défonce pratiquement la porte. Pourtant, même si contrairement à Toshiya il a l'avantage d'être sur ses garder ça ne changera pas l'issu du combat. Il parcourt rapidement l'appartement du regard et lorsqu'il aperçoit enfin Toshiya une expression horrifié se peint alors sur son visage. En quelques pas il a rejoint son amant et essaie de le faire revenir à lui, oubliant ainsi toute prudence. Je me retiens à grande peine de ricaner pour ne pas trahir ma présence, et je m'approche lentement de lui. Je ne prendrais aucuns risques avec Kyo car, même s'il m'en coûte de le reconnaître, il n'est pas rester en vie aussi longtemps pour rien.  
Arrivé à ses côtés je fais apparaître un poignard dans ma main. Ça ne le tuera pas mais ça détournera soin attention assez longtemps pour que je puisse l'empêcher de bouger sans qu'il ne puisse m'en empêcher.  
-Attention Kyo!  
Je me retourne brusquement vers celui qui vient d'arriver et qui me fixe nerveusement. Comment peut-être y arriver? Ce n'est qu'un simple et pathétique mortel sans aucune importance qu'on a mis sous la surveillance de Kyo pour obliger celui-ci à reprendre du service!  
-Qu'est-ce que...?  
Je retourne mon attention sur ma némésis qui est de nouveau sur ses gardes, mais qui n'arrive toujours pas à me voir. Le léger inconvénient qu'est le mortel sera vite réglé. Sans aucun effort je le fige et je m'avance vers le gêneur avec la ferme intention d'utiliser l'arme que j'ai à la main, lorsque je reçoit de plein fouet une vague de pouvoir dans le dos qui m'arrache un gémissement de douleur. Kyo a du attaquer dans la direction général où le mortel posait ses yeux.  
-Kisaki...  
Je me suis retourné assez vite pour voir la lueur de compréhension qui s'est soudainement allumé dans le regard de l'ange. Il a dû me reconnaître lorsque j'ai gémit... Démasqué et mon camouflage ne me servant plus à rien, je daigne enfin apparaître devant Kyo.  
-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser impayé l'affront que tu as osé me faire Kyo?  
-J'ai toujours aimé espérer, tu le sais bien... Mais finalement tu restes toujours aussi con!  
Je sais très bien ce qu'il essaie de faire. Me mettre hors de moi pour que je fasse des erreurs. Mais aujourd'hui ça ne marchera pas.  
Alors que Kyo ouvre la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, je ne perds pas une seconde. Je me concentre vers le mort toujours figer sur place. J'avoue qu'il représente une cible trop facile pour moi, mais je suis sûr de ne pas être gêné par la suite au moins et de plus, cela affectera beaucoup Kyo. Ce dernier ne remarque que trop tard l'énergie que je déploie autour de son protégé pour m'empêcher de continuer et bientôt une sorte de fumée noire enveloppe le mortel. C'est un pouvoir connu seulement des démons et que peu peuvent se vanter de maîtriser. En moins d'une minute la vie de cet humain ne sera plus que de l'histoire ancienne et je vais pouvoir me pencher sérieusement sur le cas de Kyo. L'ange tente tant bien que mal de contrer mes pouvoirs mais il ne peut rien contre quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas.  
Pendant que toute l'attention de Kyo est diriger vers son amant, je me rapproche de lui pour enfin utiliser mon poignard. Moi je n'ai plus besoin de me soucier du mortel un fois mon attaque lancer. Mais je n'ai pas fait deux pas dans sa direction que je dois sauter sur le côté pour éviter un couteau.  
Toshiya, que je croyais encore évanouie, est malheureusement parfaitement conscient. Du coin de l'oeil je peux voir Kyo se précipiter vers la forme effondrer du mortel, que Toshiya à libérer de mon emprise. Mais comment a-t-il pu? C'est une attaque qui demande beaucoup trop de puissance pour un petit démon de pacotille comme lui!  
Pourtant je me ressaisis bien vite. Sans le vouloir j'ai déjà commis beaucoup trop d'erreurs. Heureusement, Toshiya est encore affaibli par mon attaque de tout à l'heure et Kyo fait tout pour aider le mortel à reprendre conscience.  
Sans perdre un seconde, je modifie légèrement ma lame qui est maintenant veiné de noir, et m'élance vers Toshiya, que j'ai pris la peine de figé, et lui enfonce le poignard dans le ventre. Deux cris de douleur retentissent dans l'appartement à ma grande surprise. Laissant Toshiya s'éteindre peu à peu à cause de l'énergie meurtrière contenu dans la lame et qui se déverse maintenant dans ses veines, je reporte mon attention sur Kyo qui se tient le ventre, le visage tordu par la douleur. Il semble autant souffrir que Toshiya comme s'ils partageaient la même blessure...  
_Partager…  
_-J'y crois pas...  
Cet idiot est lié... lié à un démon qui plus est!  
Je le regarde commencé à se tordre de douleur en riant. Je comprends mieux sa rage d'il y a cent cinquante ans... Mais je ne vais pas lui pardonner pour autant!  
Dire que je n'avais jamais remarqué! Le comportement de Toshiya aurait dû pourtant me mettre la puce à l'oreille!  
Kyo finit tout de même par se calmer et, même si une légère grimace de douleur déforme ses traits il semble avoir trouver le moyen d'ignorer sa souffrance. Aussitôt, une réalisation me frappe. Si je laisse Toshiya mourir avant Kyo je n'aurais pas la satisfaction de tuer ce dernier de mes propres mains, du moins pas directement.  
Cependant, en voyant la position qu'adopte Kyo, celui-ci ne semble pas vouloir se laisser mourir aussi facilement.  
Ah! noble Kyo qui veut mourir en combattant!  
Une boule d'énergie aussi blanche que la neige se forme à sa main. Se sera donc un combat à l'ancienne, sans arme autre que la véritable puissance des adversaires pour déterminer le vainqueur. Sauf que là le gagnant est déjà connu. Même si Kyo a plus de puissance que moi depuis qu'il m'a privé de l'une de mes ailes, ce qui détruit peu à peu le corps de Toshiya, détruit le sien par la même occasion et la seule façon d'échapper à cette énergie est de me tuer.  
Je concentre à mon tour mon énergie plus noire qu'une nuit sans lune dans ma main et nous nous élançons l'un vers l'autre.  
Les premiers coups sont rarement fatale, mais Kyo est déjà mortellement "blessé", et s'il avait réussis à éviter mes attaques au début, la douleur soudainement trop forte pour être ignorée fait en sorte qu'il reçoive la boule d'énergie en pleine poitrine, le choc le propulsant contre le mur le plus proche.  
Sonner, trop affaiblit pour bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, Kyo me regarde approcher avec résignation. Nous savons tout deux que c'est la fin d'une longue guerre dont je sors victorieux,  
Une boule d'énergie se forme à ma main et Kyo ferme les yeux en attendant l'inévitable.  
Je prends un dernier moment pour savourer ma victoire et pour prolonger l'agonie de Kyo. Le connaissant il doit se sentir extrêmement coupable de n'avoir sut protégé Toshiya et le mortel.  
-J'aimerais te dire que tu vas me manquer, mais nous savons tout les deux que c'est faux.  
Je lance finalement ma boule d'énergie vers mon ennemi de toujours, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer en contact avec l'ange, une boule blanche entre en collision avec elle, les deux s'annulent entre elles sous le cri d'un nouvel arrivant.  
-NON!!!

* * *

Depuis mon départ du parc après la discussion entre Kyo, hide et Yoshiki, je n'ai fait qu'errer sans but précis. En fait mon but est de faire mon choix. Est-ce que je dois dénoncer Kyo? De toute manière même si je ne le dis pas, on va finir par le découvrir un jour et à ce moment j'aurais aussi des ennuies pour m'être tue.  
Pourtant je n'ai pas envie d'aller le dire. Il me semble que Kyo à droit au bonheur, non? D'accord Toshiya est un démon mais ça ne fait pas automatiquement de lui un monstre. Il a simplement des... idéaux différent des nôtres.  
Plus j'y pense et plus je me rends compte qu'en fait les anges et les démons sont pareils. C'est quoi, qu'est-ce qui nous différencient? La couleur de nos plumes? Que les démons ne soient pas organisés contrairement aux anges?  
Et puis pourquoi voulons-nous tant nous entre-tuer? Même si l'une de nos races venaient à disparaître ce ne seraient pas pour longtemps, d'autres humains finiraient pas remplacer ceux qui seraient morts. Ce n'est pas non plus que nous sommes dans l'incapacité de nous côtoyer, la preuve est faire par Yoshiki et hide, Toshiya et Kyo.  
Pourtant depuis cinquante ans à toujours suivre le règlement, je suis tenter de faire encore de même.  
Il faudrait que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Pas Kyo puisqu'il est le principal concerné. Si je savais où trouver hide et Yoshiki je serais certainement tenter d'aller leur parler, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Et puis tous les autres anges iraient raconter tout immédiatement. Enfin, peut-être pas tous. Kaoru n'est-il pas un ami de Kyo? Il saurait certainement ce qu'il est mieux de faire. Mais je ne sait pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'aller le voir... Je suis presque sûr que je serais extrêmement gêné en sa présence après le léger baiser qu'il m'a volé. Seulement y penser me fait rougir! Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui a prit...  
En fait pas vraiment, je m'en doute un peu mais pourquoi moi?  
Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, aussi ordinaire que n'importe quel ange peut l'être, pour ne pas dire plus banal encore. En cinquante ans c'est ma première mission sur le terrain et si mon premier coéquipier n'est pas vraiment celui dont j'aurais pu m'attendre, c'est simplement parce que personne d'autre n'est capable de travailler avec lui. Même humain je n'avais rien de spéciale. Et si j'ai pu sauver la vie d'une petite fille, ce n'est rien comparer à ce que des générations d'anges ont pu faire avant moi.  
Pourtant, même si je m'étais dit que je n'irais pas le voir, mon errance me mène finalement aux archives, où je suis sûr de trouver Kaoru. Ce n'est pas mêlant, depuis qu'il a eut son poste aux là-bas, il n'est sorti que deux fois. Lorsque Kyo a pété un câble et à tuer une bonne partie de la population démone à lui seul et quelques jours plus tôt quand il est allé rendre visite à Kyo. C'est tellement rare que ces deux sorties on même été archivé!  
En arrivant à l'intérieur, je ne suis pas étonné de trouver les lieux déserts. Depuis quelques temps on ne peut y retrouver que Kaoru, les autres anges étant soit sur des affaires, soit en vacances. Ça doit être la première fois que cela se produit, mais lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, il n'y a rien à faire. Faut dire que les archiviste auraient certainement former un complot pour assassiner Kaoru si celui-ci leur avait demander de vérifier pour la cinquième fois de suite que les dossiers était tous bien classé. Déjà que la première fois ils n'en aient trouvé qu'une vingtaine de mal classé, ce qui équivaut presque à dire aucun, beaucoup se sont interrogé sur l'utilité des trois autres vérifications.  
Je me promène lentement entre les étagères à la recherche de Kaoru, mais aucune trace de l'ange.  
Peut-être que lui aussi a pris des vacances?  
Soudain je me trouve bien bête de le chercher. Moi qui ne voulais pas le voir au début, voilà que je suis déçu par son absence. Et puis c'était à prévoir, non? S'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, pourquoi Kaoru serait rester lui aussi?  
Je pousse un soupir et m'apprête à sortir, lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule et je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise.  
Une main poser sur mon coeur battant à tout rompre, je me retourne vers celui qui vient de me flanquer la frousse de ma vie. Kaoru me regarde un peu embarrassé et s'empresse de s'excuser.  
-Désolé! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur... Je croyais que m'avais entendu ou sentie...  
Et comment j'aurais pu en être capable, tout plonger dans mes pensées que j'étais? Mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à Kaoru, il ne pouvait pas savoir.  
-C'est rien... C'est juste que j'étais sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne.  
Il y a un moment de silence et contrairement a ce que j'avais cru, je ne suis pas si embarrassé par la présence de Kaoru. En fait c'est plutôt lui qui ne semble pas savoir où il doit se mettre. Il finit quand même par se reprendre et me demander ce que je viens faire ici.  
-J'avais besoin de te parler à propos de quelque chose...  
J'hésite, plus du sûr que Kaoru soit vraiment la bonne personne à aller voir. Il a beau être l'ami de Kyo, n'est-il pas aussi l'un des seuls liens direct avec les Anciens?  
Comme s'il avait ressentit mon malaise, Kaoru me propose qu'on aille s'asseoir, question d'être plus à nos aises.  
Une fois assis, je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider i oui ou non je dois lui parler.  
-C'est à propos de Kyo?  
Je lève les yeux vers l'ange étonné. Comment a-t-il sut? Et comme c'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois par le passé, il répond à ma question comme s'il était capable de lire mes pensées.  
-Fait pas cette tête. Si tu voulais me parler à moi, c'était soit ça ou... à propos de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.  
Encore une fois il semble gêné, mais en quelques secondes il est de nouveau sûr de lui.  
-Alors? Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, mais si je peux t'aider je le ferais avec plaisir.  
C'est vrai que depuis le début de ma mission à chaque fois que je viens il semble content de me voir. Mais je chasse bien vite ses pensées de mon esprit, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment et de toute manière avant de parler de quoique se soit de personnel avec Kaoru, je préfère être sûr de ce que je ressens... Même si j'ai déjà une petite idée...  
-Et ben... c'est que... Kyo est... Heu...  
Comment je suis sensé dire ça? "Kyo est parti baiser avec Toshiya ainsi que Die et je me demandais si je devais le dénoncer?" Parfois être aussi gêné que moi, peut se révéler plus que pénible. Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliquer à expliquer!  
Kaoru, lui, attend patiemment que je me lance, comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire. Ce qui est exactement le cas. Peut-être que c'est pour cette raison qu'il est toujours heureux de ma présence, qu'il m'utilise pour tromper son ennuie? Mon coeur se sert dans ma poitrine à cette idée et je ne peux qu'espérer me tromper.  
Je décide finalement de raconter l'histoire du début, au lieu de commencé par la fin.  
-Kyo et Die faisait un pique-nique cet après-midi et ils se sont embrassés, mais Kyo s'est enfuit lorsqu'il a réalisé ce qu'il était en train de faire...  
Kaoru attend la suite en silence, se doutant que ce n'est certainement pas ça la raison de ma venue.  
-Yoshiki et hide sont alors arrivé pour et ont expliqué à Kyo que ce qui était en train de se produire entre lui, Toshiya et Die était en fait le commencement d'un lien, un lien à trois. Et après Kyo est aller les rejoindre...  
Kaoru ne semble pas plus surpris que ça par cette histoire de lien à trois et ne fait qu'hocher la tête d'un air entendu.  
-C'était à prévoir. Il allait bien finir par craquer un jour. C'est certainement mieux qu'il craque de cette manière que d'une autre.  
Pendant un instant il semble se perdre dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de ma présence.  
-Et tu es venu me voir pour savoir si tu devrais le dénoncer ou laisser courir, c'est ça?  
-C'est ça, oui.  
Il réfléchit un moment et j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de peser le pour et le contre de chacune de ses éventualités.  
-À mon avis, il vaut mieux ne rien dire. Si Kyo se fait exilé, il aura la grande totalité des démons sur le dos et même Toshiya ne pourra rien empêcher. Et si Kyo meurt, Die mourra aussi et avec tout ce qui se passe autour de lui, je suis sûr qu'il fait à tout prix éviter que cela se produise. De plus, plus personne n'a de contact avec les Anciens, alors comment les avertir?  
Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soulagé par ce que dis Kaoru. En fait j'avais déjà pris ma décision, je voulais simplement que quelqu'un l'approuve, je crois... pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va se passer?  
C'est sorti tout seul, sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter.  
-Pour Kyo ou en général?  
-Les deux je crois...  
Kaoru est assez intelligent pour avoir compris seul que tout ce qui se passe en se moment ne peu pas être normal et mes doutes à moi ont été confirmé par Yoshiki plus tôt.  
-Pour te dire franchement, j'en sais rien... J'espère juste que ça va bien se finir, et ce, pour tout le monde.  
Lorsqu'il se tait nous replongeons tout les deux dans nos pensées respectives et je dois avouer que j'apprécie la présence silencieuse de Kaoru à mes côtés.  
Il se passe un bon moment ainsi, sans qu'aucun de nous ne sente le besoin de briser le silence. Lorsque je remarque enfin l'heure qu'il est je lâche une petit "merde" qui me vaut un regard mi-surpris, mi-interrogatif de la part de Kaoru.  
-Quoi?  
-Il est déjà onze heures et je ne suis toujours pas retourner à mon poste.  
-Oh... Tu devrais y retourner alors...  
C'est juste une impression ou il semble vraiment déçut de mon départ?  
Alors que je m'apprête à quitter les archives, je me retourne lorsque je l'entends m'appeler.  
-Shinya?  
-Quoi?  
J'ai l'impression qu'il rougit mais à cette distance ça peut tout aussi bien être mon imagination. Il ouvre la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt et secoue légèrement la tête.  
-Non rien... Tu devrais te dépêcher.  
J'aimerais bien lui demander ce qu'il voulait me dire, mais il a raison.  
Ça ne me prend à peine cinq minutes pour arriver au bloc appartement et immédiatement je sens que quelque chose cloche. Pas une fois auparavant je n'ai été capable de sentir l'énergie de Toshiya et encore moins celle de Kyo alors pourquoi aujourd'hui j'en suis capable?  
Je me précipite à l'endroit où ils se trouvent, l'appartement de Toshiya, et j'écarquille les yeux de surprise devant la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux.  
Die est évanoui dans un coin, Toshiya un peu plus loin semble souffrir le calvaire et la poignée d'un poignard dépasse de son ventre et Kyo se bat avec un démon. Enfin j'en déduis que c'est un démon à cause de la boule d'énergie noire à sa main car son aura est parfaitement dissimulée.  
À peine une seconde après mon arriver, Kyo se retrouver projeter contre le mur et semble incapable du moindre mouvement.  
-J'aimerais te dire que tu vas me manquer, mais nous savons tout les deux que c'est faux.  
Le démon lance sa boule d'énergie et c'est à se moment que je reprend enfin l'usage de mes sens.  
-NON!!!  
Sans jamais avoir appris à faire pareil chose, je lance à mon tour une attaque semblable à celle du démon et j'ai le soulagement de voir nos deux boules s'annuler.  
Pourtant mon soulagement est de courte durée car lorsque le démon se retourne vers moi il a une telle haine dans le regard que je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas. Mais je ne m'enfuirais pas, en aucun cas je n'abandonnerais Kyo, Die et même Toshiya au sort qui les attend à coup sûr si je ne fais rien.  
Le démon me juge du regard avant de sourire, comme si finalement ma présence ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, comme si je ne représentais pas un réel danger.  
C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été former pour me battre, mais je suis quand même capable de me défendre et que mon adversaire soit trop sûr de lui peut très bien le mener à sa perte.  
Il s'avance tranquillement. Alors que je recule, m'assurant d'avoir toujours une bonne distance entre nous en attendant sa première attaque. Pourtant arrivé aux côtés de Toshiya, il arrête de marcher et se penche un peu pour saisir la poignée du poignard, donnant un coup sec pour déloger la lame des chairs de l'autre démon. Deux gémissement de douleur s'élève dans la pièce, mais je n'y prête guère attention, mes yeux fixer sur la lame veiné de noir. Je sais très bien de quelle sorte d'arme il s'agit et je sais maintenant que si je veux vraiment les sauver, je dois tuer ce démon.  
Un frisson me parcourt l'échine à cette idée. Tuer quelqu'un? Même s'il s'avère que c'est un démon?  
Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix et je n'ai non plus le temps d'y penser car déjà le démon fonce sur moi et je n'ai que le temps d'esquiver. Bien vite je fais apparaître une épée à ma main et à sa vue, mon adversaire est un peu impressionné. Bientôt son poignard semble prendre vie et grandit pour devenir une épée à son tour.  
On pourrait se demander pourquoi nous n'utilisons pas de fusils, qu'avec ce type d'arme ce serait beaucoup plus facile qu'avec des armes blanches, mais en fait la vérité est tout autre. Les balles sont justement beaucoup trop faciles à éviter.  
Sans me laisser un instant de répit il commence à m'attaquer et je ne peux que parer bien maladroitement.  
Je me demande bientôt si ses attaques sont vraiment sérieuses, si il y met autant de force qu'il pourrait. Comme j'ai de plus en plus de facilité à éviter ses attaques je remarque que l'intensité de ses coups à diminuer et je comprends alors qu'il a décidé de jouer avec moi.  
À cet instant, une colère sourde s'empare de moi. Il me trouve trop faible pour être une véritable menace pour lui? Tellement faible qu'il ose même baisser sa garde? Il n'aura pas le temps de regretter son erreur!  
Alors qu'une seconde plus tôt j'osais à peine des attaques trop tremblantes pour être menaçantes, mes coups se font précis et sûrs. Il semble surpris de mon soudain changement d'attitude et ce n'est que grâce à ses réflexes qu'il doit sa vie sauve pour le moment.  
Pourquoi est-il venu? Pourquoi avoir attaquer Kyo et les deux autres? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas les laisser en paix? Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas attendre au moins à demain?  
Mais non, la paix chez les anges et les démons est toujours de trop courte durée. Et out ça pour quoi? Montrer qui des deux sont les plus forts? Si au départ la cause était plus noble, elle a été oubliée depuis longtemps, si longtemps que c'est à ce demander ce qui nous pousse encore à nous battre. Bientôt un seul mot revient dans mon esprit, en boucle.  
Pourquoi? _Pourquoi?_ _Pourquoi?!?!?  
_Je reprends finalement conscience de mon corps lorsque mon épée transperce le démon qui n'a plus que de la peur dans les yeux, l'épinglant au mur où je l'avais acculer sans m'en rendre nullement compte.  
Complètement immobile, je regarde horrifier le sang couler sur mes mains. Le sang de la première personne que j'ai tué.

* * *

Stupide, stupide, stupide! Comme me le répète souvent si bien Kyo, je ne suis qu'un pauvre imbécile!  
Qu'est-ce qui m'a empêché de dire à Shinya que j'aimerais discuter avec lui à propos du baiser que je lui avais volé sans honte? Que j'aimerais recommencer l'expérience mais avec son accord cette fois-ci?  
Je pousse un long soupir de défaite. Je sais très bien ce qui m'a pris. Le peur, tout simplement.  
La peur qu'il me rejette, même si le fait qu'il n'est pas crié à l'harcèlement doit être un bon signe...  
La peur que ça ne marche pas. La peur qu'il finisse par me quitter.  
Je n'ai jamais été bon dans les relations. La seule qui ait vraiment bien marché est celle que j'entretenais avec Kyo. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. On était déjà plus des amis qu'autre chose et quand l'un de nous avait besoin de se relâcher l'autre était là. Ça n'a jamais été de l'amour.  
J'ai peur... qu'on ne se retrouve pas lié.  
Je sais que c'est absurde, que rare sont les personnes à trouver celui ou celle qui les complètent à un point tel que le lien se forme et que beaucoup vive le parfait amour sans cela, mais ainsi je serais sûr de ne plus être seul.  
Quelques millénaires de solitudes, sans compter ses brefs moments avec Kyo, ça fini par peser à la longue.  
Parmi les Aînés tout le monde à quelqu'un sauf moi. Arisa et Sakura s'ont, Mana a Gackt même si ce n'est pas de l'amour qui les unit (ce dont j'ai toujours douter, mais bon) et Kyo a Toshiya et maintenant Die. Moi j'ai quoi? Des dossiers. Normal qu'on me considère comme un bourreau du travail. Je ne cherche pas vraiment la compagnie des autres anges sauf pour celles des Aînés. C'est jeunes anges sont tous pareils, tous à penser avoir raison, à ne jamais se questionner... Bref plus idiot que moi encore!  
Et puis Shinya est apparu. Je ne lui parlais pas vraiment jusqu'à ce que je le jumelle à Kyo et je le regrette un peu. Sa compagnie est tellement... Rafraîchissante!  
J'avais enfin cru avoir trouvé le courage nécessaire pour lui parler, mais encore un fois je me suis défilé.  
Soudainement je me secoue. Qu'est-ce que je fais à m'apitoyer sur mon sort? Je peux très bien aller parler avec Shinya à l'instant, ce n'est pas Kyo qui jouerait les indiscrets... Peut-être Toshiya, mais si ce que m'a dit Kyo sur l'éloignement et le lien est vrai, il n'aura certainement pas la tête à ça.  
Ma décision prise, je quitte les archives sans me soucier pour deux sous qu'elles soient sans surveillance et part à la recherche de Shinya. Je retrouve vite la trace de son aura et je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'il est dans les environ bloc appartement. Nul doute sur ce qu'est en train de faire son protéger et avec qui.  
Cependant dès que j'arrive à sentir les auras de Kyo et Toshiya le sourire qui s'était frayer un chemin sur mon visage s'efface. Je sais très bien ce que cela veut dire dans le cas de Kyo et je suis prêt à parier mes ailes qu'il en est de même pour le démon.  
Un appel à l'aide.  
Pourtant je ne suis pas encore arriver dans l'appartement de l'immeuble où ils se trouvent que leurs auras sont à nouveaux dissimuler. Le danger est donc écarté... Alors pourquoi j'ai se mauvais pressentiment?  
Lorsque j'arrive finalement à l'appartement, j'aperçois à peine Kyo qui tente de soigner un plaie sur le ventre de Toshiya malgré ses pauvres talent en guérison et Die qui regarde autour de lui avec l'air d'un homme qui s'attend à se réveiller à tout moment. Non, mon regard se porte presque automatiquement sur Shinya, qui les mains rouge de sang, fixe le corps sans vie de Kisaki d'un regard vide, comme s'il était déconnecter de son corps. Je suis à ses côtés en quelques enjambés et, le saisissant par les épaules, le retourne vers moi. Il semble reprendre vie, mais est dans un état de panique totale et regarde désormais ses mains. Je m'empresse de l'attirer à moi, dans une étreinte qui ne lui laisse pas d'autre choix que d'avoir le nez coller à mon torse l'empêchant ainsi de voir ses mains que je m'empresse d'essuyer. À peine ai-je relâcher ses mains, que ses doigts viennent s'agripper à mes vêtements et qu'il se presse contre moi, comme s'il voulait être dans mes vêtements et j'ai l'impression que je suis la seule chose pour lui qui soit encore solide. Ce qui est probablement le cas en ce moment puisqu'il est sous le choc.  
Tuer quelqu'un laisse rarement indifférent, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Shinya.  
Sans me soucier des autres, Kyo et Toshiya n'étant visiblement pas dans un état critique et Die qui va devoir tout se faire expliquer de toute manière, je déploie mes ailes pour ensuite les refermer sur nos deux corps, formant une sorte de bulle protectrice autour de nous.  
Comme si le fait de se sentir en sécurité lui avait pleinement fait comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Shinya se met à pleurer, ses larmes mouillant le tissu de mes vêtements et des sanglots secouant son corps. Je le berce doucement, lui murmurant de doux n'importe quoi à l'oreille et il fini par se calmer.  
Je m'assoies au sol avec lui, tout en prenant soin de ne jamais ouvrir mes ailes et il reste accrocher à moi tout le long, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse.  
Je continue à lui parler calmement et franchement je ne saurais dire ce que je lui murmure.  
Petit à petit il commence à s'endormir et lorsque je suis sûr qu'il est dans un profond sommeil je range mes ailes.  
-Où est-ce que je peux le mettre?  
Die, qui semble désormais sous le choc lui aussi, est toujours au même endroit que lorsque je suis arrivé. Kyo est maintenant à ses côtés mais n'ose pas trop faire quoique se soit. Toshiya, lui, est maintenant étendu sur l'un des fauteuils, grimaçant légèrement à chaque respiration.  
-Ma chambre, première porte à droite.  
Je me lève et, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller celui que je transporte, je me dirige vers la chambre dont la porte est heureusement ouverte. Avec douceur je dépose l'endormi sur le lit et après m'être assurer qu'il dort toujours aussi profondément, je retourne au salon en prenant bien soin de laisser la porte ouverte.  
Arrivé aux côtés de Toshiya, je soulève son chandail sans cérémonie. Mais ses protestations se taisent bien vite lorsque j'appose ma main sur sa blessure mal refermer, malgré tout les efforts de Kyo qui, je dois l'avoue, c'est surpasser sur ce coup-ci, et me concentre pour qu'il ne reste plus aucun trace visible, que ce ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Toshiya et Kyo ont un soupir de soulagement et le démon me lance un regard reconnaissant.  
C'est à ce moment là que la voix de Die s'élève dans la pièce.  
-Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui se passe???  
Son regard se pose sur Kyo, puis vers la porte de la chambre où se repose Shinya, s'arrête un instant sur Toshiya et moi puis définitivement sur le cadavre de Kisaki encore épingler au mur.  
Aussitôt, Toshiya est debout pour faire disparaître tout traces du corps et Kyo détourne l'attention du mortel en lui disant de venir s'asseoir.  
Les deux sont assis dans le même sofa, même si Die s'est autant éloigner de Kyo qu'il est humainement possible, assez compréhensible comme comportement après ce à quoi il vient d'assister.  
Toshiya revient s'asseoir et ni lui, ni Kyo ne semblent savoir par où commencer les explications qui sont obliger se suivre. Je pousse un soupir résigné avant de m'installer plus confortablement dans le fauteuil que j'ai investi.  
-On va commencer par les bases...  
Trois regards se posent sur moi, deux soulagés et un indécis.  
-Les anges et les démons existent. Kyo, Shinya et moi sommes des anges et Toshiya et l'autre que tu as vu des démons. Kyo te sers de ce qu'on appelle les anges gardien. Se sont eux qui protègent directement les futurs anges. Shinya est sont coéquipier. Toshiya lui... En fait il doit être la seule personne à savoir ce qu'il te voulait. L'autre, Kisaki, est l'ennemi de toujours de Kyo qui semblait avoir décider qu'aujourd'hui était l'heure des règlements de compte.  
Lorsque je me tais quelques minutes passent dans un silence complet. Des minutes qui doivent sembler une éternité pour Toshiya et Kyo car c'est durant ses dernières que Die va décider s'il doit y croire ou bien encore s'enfuir en courant. Et même si je sais qu'il va finir par revenir, j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière option qu'il choisira... Je ne crois pas que Kyo pourrait supporter un autre rejet, aussi court soit-il, même avec la présence de Toshiya à ses côtés.  
-Et c'est quoi toute l'histoire?  
Le soulagement est palpable dans la pièce.  
-Faut d'abord m'expliquer se qui vient de se passer ici.  
En apprenant quels étaient les nouveaux pouvoirs de Kisaki je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Je n'ose imaginer les ravages qu'il aurait pu causer s'il n'avait pas été arrêté... Et j'aurai certainement été l'un des premières victimes du massacre vu mon statut d'Aînés...  
Ensuite je commence à tout lui expliquer, je ne vois pas de raison pour lui cacher quelque chose. Je lui parle des anges, des démons, des Saints, des Damnés, des Anciens, du passé de Kyo et il ne m'interrompt que lorsque je parle de sa mort.  
-Ça veut dire que Kyo a en fait...  
-Quelques millénaires oui. Mais comme on arrête de vieillir, il est plus facile de dire l'âge à lequel nous sommes morts.  
-Ou à peu près comme dans le cas de Toshiya et certainement celui de Shinya s'il avait besoin de donner son âge.  
C'est la première fois depuis le début que Die regarde Kyo.  
-Ça veut dire quoi à peu près?  
-Moi j'avais dix-huit ans.  
-Et Shinya dix-sept.  
Die semble légèrement horrifié au fait qu'ils aient été si jeunes, même si 21 ce n'est que trois années de plus, donc en somme ce n'est pas une si grande différence.  
Je me demande s'il a compris que l'espérance de vie d'un futur ange ou d'un futur démon est très courte, qu'aucun de nous ne dépasse les 25 ans, à part Mana qui est mort à l'âge de 27ans. S'il a réalisé que ça veut dire qu'il ne lui reste plus longtemps a vivre... en mortel du moins.  
Mais comme personne ne dit plus rien, je recommence là où je m'étais arrêter, la raison de la haine de Kyo envers Kisaki, la longue guerre qu'ils se sont livré au cours des années et au bout d'une trentaine de minutes j'en arrive enfin à parler de Toshiya. Lorsque j'explique que lui et Kyo sont liés, son regard s'assombrit et à son air défaitiste, on peut facilement deviner ce qu'il pense, qu'il n'aurait pas dû y croire.  
-oh...  
Je me lève pour aller vérifier que Shinya dort toujours et pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité. Mais malgré tout j'entends toujours leur voix.  
-Je me sens un peu idiot... Je devrais peut-être...  
Quoique Die ait voulut dire, il se fait vite couper par Kyo.  
-Non! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses! Nous...  
Il s'arrête brusquement incapable d'expliquer. Il faut dire que ça n'a jamais été son fort non plus de parler. C'est Toshiya qui reprend alors.  
-Nous sommes aussi liés à toi... pas encore complètement, mais ça ne saurait tarder.  
Je peux facilement imaginé le sourire pervers de Toshiya, l'expression exaspéré de Kyo et l'air incrédule de Die.  
-Et je suis sensé croire ça?  
Le "prend-moi pas pour plus con que je ne le suis" est fortement sous-entendu dans la question.  
-Se ce n'était pas le cas Kyo et moi serions morts. Il nous est impossible de trahir l'autre et si cela arrive l'autre, le coeur brisé, va finir par mourir de tristesse et dès que l'un meurt l'autre suit...  
-On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un trahison.  
-Crois-moi, si ça n'avait pas été du fait que l'on t'aime nous aurions été trop jaloux pour que cela arrive.  
-Et quelle est la preuve que ce que tu me dis est vrai?  
Un court silence.  
-On pourrait demandé à Kaoru de donner un exemple, mais aux dernières nouvelles il n'était pas encore suicidaire.  
-Toshiya si c'est pour dire ce genre de conneries, ferme-la!  
-Hey! J'essayais simplement de trouver une solution.  
-Ferme-la!  
-Mais...  
-Fais-moi plaisir et garde tes lèvres closes pour au moins deux minutes ou je te jure de te les coudre!  
La menace semble avoir l'effet désirer et le silence se fait pendant quelque temps. Je me demande ce que Kyo a trouver pour convaincre le mortel, quand se dernier pousse un petit cri de surprise.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que...???  
-On pourrait appeler ça... de la projection de sentiments. Tu es an train de ressentir ce que je ressens. Toshiya aussi, mais à plus grand échelle, puisque notre lien est complet. J'aurais aussi pu blesser Toshiya, mais comme 'allais avoir aussi mal que lui, j'ai opté pour cette solution.  
Puis c'est le silence. Je les laisse seul encore un peu avant de revenir au salon.  
Je ne suis pas étonné de voir que le démon a rejoint les deux autres sur le sofa et que Die est maintenant prit entre ses deux amants. Je me rassis en face d'eux et continu à expliquer ce dont j'étais en train de parler comme si je ne m'étais jamais interrompu.  
Lorsque je dis comment Toshiya est devenu démon, il semble un peu nerveux, mais se détend bien vite lorsqu'il voit que Die ne passe aucun commentaire.  
-Kyo a été fou de rage lorsque Toshiya est devenu démon et a décidé d'aller faire payer le coupable, Kisaki. Mais il n'a réussis qu'à lui arracher une ailer, ce qui l'a privé de la moitié de ses pouvoirs.  
-Il était à moitié moins puissant? Et Kyo a réussit à survivre à ses précédents combats?  
-Faut pas oublier que Kyo n'avait à se soucier que de lui-même alors et en plus depuis que Kisaki n'avait plus qu'une aile il est resté inactif... Je pense qu'il devait être en train d'emmagasiner de l'énergie pour une occasion comme celle-ci... Ainsi qu'explorer à fond les possibilités que lui offraient ses pouvoirs.  
-C'est ce qui est le plus probable mais on en aura jamais la confirmation... En tout cas, tout ça pour dire qu'ensuite Kyo n'a rien accepté de faire jusqu'à ton cas. C'était sensé être simple mais bien vite Toshiya est entrer dans le décor en essayant de te tuer.  
Cette fois Die semble déranger mais Toshiya a tôt fait de s'expliquer.  
-Je ne voulais pas vraiment te tuer, juste montrer à Kyo que j'étais là, mais ce n'était presque rien.  
-Tu appelles 513 fois en deux jours presque rien? Je suis sûr que t'as du battre un record là!  
-Il l'a dépassé de 189 fois.  
-T'es en train de me dire que vous prenez se genre de trucs en note?  
-On est les archives, on prend tout en note.  
Il me regarde un instant incrédule avant de se reprendre.  
-En tout cas... Je ne voulais vraiment pas te tuer, mais comme Kyo est long à la détente j'ai dû exagérer légèrement.  
Kyo pousse un soupir exaspérer mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.  
-La suite tu la connais.  
Un silence s'en suit, que nul n'ose vraiment interrompre jusqu'à ce que Die reprenne la parole.  
-Donc si j'ai bien compris, je vais devenir un ange?  
-En fait personne ne le sait... Il se passe beaucoup de chose pour le moment. Et je pense que tu en as sut assez pour la journée.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer?  
-C'est la question à laquelle tout le monde voudrais avoir la réponse.  
Mais en regardant Toshiya, je me dis qu'il y en a déjà un qui connaît cette réponse. Pourtant je ne dis rien, car je crois réellement qu'il y en a assez qui c'est dit pour la journée.  
-Je vous propose qu'on aille dans mon appart... Kao tu t'occupes du petit?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je vais le laisser quand il est encore sous le choc?  
-Bien sûr que non...  
Il me fait un petit clin d'oeil et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il est parfois trop perspicace à mon goût.  
Ils sont à peine sortis que j'entends Shinya gémir dans la chambre. Lorsque j'arrive à ses côtés, il se réveille en sursaut, regardant autour de lui avec frayeur jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur moi. Immédiatement, il se calme mais se redresse brusquement à peine quelques secondes plus tard.  
-Les autres?!?  
-Ils vont bien, grâce à toi.  
Aussitôt ses yeux se posent sur ses mains et je sais très bien quelles sont ses pensées. Nous sommes tous passer par là un jour. Je m'assoies dans le lit et l'attire doucement contre moi.  
-Tu n'avais pas le choix. C'était lui ou toi. Et ça n'aurait pas seulement été toi. Toshiya et Kyo m'était plus en état de se défendre. De plus avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs Kisaki aurait fait un véritable massacre chez les anges, sans compter qu'il n'aurait certainement pas agi seul. Et même si une vie est déjà trop cher payer pour en sauver des milliers, c'était la seule chose à faire.  
-C'était Kisaki?  
-Tu ne le savais pas?  
Il secoue la tête comme toute réponse et il semble soudain remarqué qu'il se trouve entre mes bras et se dégage en rougissant. Il est trop mignon lorsqu'il est gêné!  
-Où sont les autres?  
-Certainement en train d'aider Die à digérer tout ce qu'il a apprit... Et je ne veux même pas penser par quels moyens!  
Ça arrache un petit sourire à Shinya, et si minuscule qu'il soit il me rassure. ÇA veut dire que Shinya commence peu à peu à se faire à l'idée qu'il a désormais du sans sur les mains.  
-Pourquoi tu es ici? Du nouveau sur Die?  
-Non je venais pour te parler.  
Il semble surpris, même légèrement ravi à l'idée, mais se renfrogne bien vite.  
-Il n'y avait certainement rien de mieux à faire.  
Je le regarde les sourcils froncer, mais il évite soigneusement mon regard. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de dire ça?  
-Si j'avais voulu me désennuyer, j'aurais simplement changé la façon de ranger les dossiers aux archives. Je voulais te parler de la dernière fois...  
J'ai parfaitement conscience que mes joues sont rouges, mais je me rassure en me disant que les siennes aussi le sont.  
-En fait j'aimerais bien recommencer, avec ton consentement c'est sûr et...  
-Pourquoi?  
_Pourquoi?  
_-Bien, tu me plait beaucoup et je crois que ça pourrait marcher et...  
Mais Shinya me coupe.  
-Non... Pourquoi moi?  
Pourquoi lui? Mais c'est quoi cette question?  
-Voyant que je ne semble pas le comprendre, il tente d'expliquer ce qu'il veut dire par là.  
-Pourquoi moi? Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire alors... pourquoi moi?  
Rien d'extraordinaire? Il veut rire de qui en disant ça?  
-C'est sûr qu'être capable de tuer l'un des plus vieux et des plus puissants démons alors qu'on a même pas une petite formation au combat c'est banal. Et au lieu d'en tirer de la fierté comme tout les autres idiots qui en aurait fait de même, mais de s'en sentir coupable c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Et tout le monde se foutterait totalement Il fait que Kyo soit lié à un démon. Sans oublier que bien s'entendre avec lui est tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.  
Lorsque j'ai fini ma petite tirade, je me taie un instant pour m'assurer qu'il a bien compris le sens des mes paroles. Satisfait, je reprends avant qu'il ne pense à répliquer quelque chose.  
-C'est pour ça que c'est toi. Parce que je me sens à l'aise en ta présence et que je n'ai pas le goût de te frapper parce que contrairement aux autre tu es capable de te servir du cerveau avec lequel tu es né. C'est pour ça que j'ai le goût d'être avec toi.  
Soudain un doute me saisit. Et si lui n'en avait pas envie?  
-Mais si toi tu ne veux pas, je ne te force à rien. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas facile à vivre et que...  
Deux lèvres douces se posent sur les miennes avec hésitation et passer les quelques secondes d'étonnement je prends le contrôle du baiser, passant mes bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il entoure mon cou des siens avec la même hésitation par laquelle il a commencé le baiser. Puis comme si le fait que je ne me dégage pas lui donne de l'assurance, il resserre son étreinte et colle son corps contre le mien.  
Lorsque nous séparons, il me fait un sourire éclatant qui me laisse un moment le souffle coupé.  
-Je veux bien aussi...

_À suivre…_

J'ai battu mon record! Ce chapitre fait 16 pages et un quart O.O Le pire dans tout ça c'est que au début je me disais «celui-là va être dans les chapitres les plus courts de cette fic…» Comme quoi je peux me tromper XD

Les questions sans réponses :

Qu'est-ce qui est anormal avec Die? Comme on l'a vu, plein d'affaires... Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait? Vous devez vous demander si on va finir par le savoir XD  
Pourquoi est-ce que Mme Tsutsumi et Tomoyo qui sont des futures Saintes, miyavi qui est un futur ange, Uruha qui est un futur démon et Ruki qui est un futur Damné se retrouve tous dans l'entourage de Die? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien cacher? Ça s'en vient... Vous allez finir par le savoir!  
Qu'est-ce qui se prépare? Et quel est le rôle que veut jouer Toshiya? Ce qui se prépare : On sait juste que c'est une époque de changement. Le rôle que veut jouer Toshiya : Un jour vous allez le savoir... un jour!  
Et puis si Mme Tsutsumi ne se trompe jamais sur ses premières impressions comment ce fait-il qu'elle trouve Toshiya aimable? Et non ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui la réponse!  
En quoi la mort de Kyo pourrait être plus grave qu'il n'y paraît? Y'en a qui dise que c'est que si Kyo mourrait ça tuerait les deux autres et que ça faut pas que ça arrive... Peut-être que c'est ça...  
Qu'est-ce que Toshiya sait sur ce qui est en train de se passer? Et pourquoi dit-il que bientôt il ne sera plus seul à le savoir? Ça va finir par être dit vous inquiétez pas!  
Comment se fait-il que Kaoru ne soit plus capable de communiquer avec les Anciens? Même chose que pour l'autre question.  
Qui est le mystérieux quelqu'un qui a assisté à toute la scène? Et bien c'était un démon sous les ordres de Kisaki qui devait surveiller Toshiya pour lui.

Biz!  
Naura


	11. Chapitre 10

Titre : L'ange gardien et le démon  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Un autre petit chapitre NC-17  
Pairing : Ça pas changé depuis la dernière fois, c'est toujours Kyo/Toshiya/Die, Yoshiki/hide, Uruha/Ruki et Shinya/Kaoru  
Disclamer : Malheureusement comme le kidnapping et l'esclavage sont toujours considérés comme un crime, personne ne m'appartient, sauf pour mes perso originaux.  
Dédicace : Je dédicace ce chapitre à Yuuka qui m'a écrit mon cinquantième commentaire. Je ne croyais jamais qu'un jour je pourrais avoir autant de commentaire pour une fanfic! ^_^  
Résumé du dernier chapitre : Kisaki a décidé d'en finir une fois pour toute avec Kyo et de tuer Toshiya et Die en même temps. C'aurait certainement été le cas, si ça n'avait été de l'arrivé de Shinya qui réussis à le tuer. Kaoru et Shinya on commencé à sortir ensemble.  
Les POV de ce chapitre sont ceux de Kyo, Die, Toshiya, Gackt, Ruki et pour finir celui d'Uruha.

Chapitre 10

_-Je veux bien aussi..._

***

Une fois sortie de l'appartement de Toshiya, Die devient complètement immobile, comme si soudainement il réalisait que tout ce qui venait de se passer était vrai. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix Toshiya et moi que de le traîner jusqu'à mon appartement.  
Arrivé à l'intérieur je n'ai pas besoin de dire quoique se soit pour que Toshiya pousse Die dans la chambre. En fait il y a toujours eut cette sorte de communication silencieuse entre lui et moi, comme si on savait à l'avance ce que l'autre voulais de nous... Je n'ai jamais su si c'était à cause du lien où si c'était simplement parce que nous connaissons trop bien l'autre.  
Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre la bouteille de saké que je me rappelle avoir acheté quelques semaines auparavant. Je ne connais que deux moyens pour aider quelqu'un à digérer ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, et l'alcool est l'un d'eux. Et je ne crois pas me tromper de penser que Die en aura besoin avec tout ce que Kaoru lui a dit. Je me demande comment il va réagir lorsqu'il saura tout ce qui se passe autour de lui?  
Arrivé dans la chambre, je m'arrête sur le pas de ma porte en voyant que Toshiya utilise déjà le deuxième moyen sur Die.  
Je m'appuie dans le cadre de la porte et je les regarde s'embrasser passionnément. Ils sont beaux ensemble, ça ne fait aucun doute. Je peux me considéré chanceux de les avoir tout les deux. Et je me fou complètement de toute la merde que cela pourra occasionner, ils en valent la peine et même plus encore. Toshiya qui me connaît mieux que moi-même et Die qui nous empêchent de nous entre-tuer ou de devenir dingue. Je les aime tout simplement.  
Je profite encore du spectacle qu'ils m'offrent inconsciemment et je ne peux empêcher une vague de possessivité de m'envahir. Se sont mes amants, les miens, à moi et rien ni personne ne pourra changer se fait. Et si quelqu'un essaye encore une fois de me séparé d'eux, je préfère ne pas penser à ce que je pourrais faire à cette personne...  
Toshiya et Die se séparent brusquement l'un de l'autre en gémissant et tournent vers moi des regards emplis de désir. Si j'avais sut que la projection pouvait faire autant d'effet, je l'aurais fait beaucoup plus tôt. Mais, il faut avouer que je n'ai commencé à expérimenter sur se côté du lien qu'aujourd'hui et leur faire ressentir ce genre de chose avec Kaoru juste à côté n'aurait pas été une bonne idée.  
-Tu compte rester planté là encore longtemps ou tu viens nous rejoindre?  
Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre et m'approche enfin d'eux après avoir déposé le saké sur une commode. À peine arrivé à leur hauteur, je me fais tirer sur le lit par Die qui me donne un baiser comme rarement j'en ai eut.  
C'est avec plaisir que ma langue retrouve la sienne et que mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux. Pourtant lorsque ses mains s'apprêtent à passer sous mon chandail, je lui saisis les poignets et l'éloigne légèrement de moi, évitant ainsi que cela dégénère un peu plus.  
Il me fait une moue boudeuse et je vois très bien dans ses yeux qu'il se demande pourquoi je l'ai arrêté.  
C'est Toshiya qui répond à sa question muette, tout en nous donnant les verres de saké qu'il a versé pendant notre baiser.  
-Crois-moi, vaut mieux s'arrêter là pour maintenant. Si toi tu es en pleine forme, ce n'est pas notre cas et si on veut finaliser le lien correctement il faut que nous le soyons tout les trois.  
-Oh...  
À voir sa tête il n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de petits détails, ce qui n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Ça va lui prendre plus que le temps de quelques baisers pour tout assimiler.  
-Pourtant vous ne semblez pas vraiment... épuisé.  
-Nous ne sommes pas fatigué physiquement c'est pour ça. Mais du côté de nos pouvoirs on est proche de zéro.  
Il fronce les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser une autre question, Toshiya le faire taire d'un baiser. Cette fois-ci ce n'est qu'un chaste baiser qui n'a rien de la passion de celui que j'ai surpris en rentrant dans la chambre, mais c'est avec ce genre de petit geste amoureux comme ce baiser qu'on peut voir à quel point ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Pas que je n'ai pas ma place, mais je peux clairement voir, ainsi que ressentir, que l'amour qu'ils se portent est le même qu'ils me portent et que je leur porte. Je ne voudrais pas que l'un d'entre nous se sente rejeter... Je ne sais même pas quel genre de conséquence cela pourrait avoir sur un lien comme le nôtre.  
-Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais je conseille qu'on dorme pour le moment. Je suis sûre que demain apporteras son propre lot de questions.  
Même si Kaoru en a dit beaucoup, nul doute que Die aura d'autres interrogations, certainement d'un domaine un peu plus personnelle cette fois.  
-Mais je ne suis pas fatigué, moi!  
-Ah ouais? Ça fait seulement cinq minutes que tu te retiens de bailler Toshiya.  
-Et puis, pour que vous récupériez faut que vous vous reposiez tout les deux, non?  
Là-dessus, Die n'a pas tort.  
-Allez Toshiya. Écoute la voix de la raison et couches-toi aussi.  
Il fini par s'allonger avec nous, même s'il continu de rouspétez un peu.  
Étrangement, je ne crois pas avoir jamais été aussi confortable que serrer contre Die, Toshiya de l'autre côté. J'ai souvent eut des insomnies, mais j'ai la nette impression que ce ne sera qu'une question de minutes avant que j'aille rejoindre les bras de Morphée.  
Et je n'ai pas tort. J'entends tout de même le commentaire à moitié endormi de Toshiya avant que le sommeil ne prenne son emprise sur moi.  
-Voix de la raison mon œil! Comme si on ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait qu'on récupère...

***

Même après deux semaines, je n'arrive toujours pas à vraiment croire ce qu'il m'est arrivé. C'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait attaquer par un démon... Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on _apprend _que les démons, et par le fait même les anges, existent.  
Quand même, je crois bien que l'on puisse dire que je prends le tout plutôt pas mal...  
Si, bien sûr, on ignore ma réaction au réveil le lendemain de l'attaque qui a été de mettre Toshiya et Kyo à la porte de l'appartement de ce dernier et de m'y enfermer pendant quelques heures.  
Mais bon, j'en avais bien besoin. Il fallait que je mette un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées et ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi je les avais chassés sans honte. Je crois même qu'ils ont été surpris que je n'ai pas eut cette réaction plus tôt.  
Au moins on a été chanceux, il n'y a pas eut d'autres attaques depuis. Même si selon Kyo, c'est plutôt un mauvais signe plus qu'autre chose. Mais comme Toshiya ne semble pas s'en faire plus qu'il ne le faut et que Kyo semble friser la paranoïa, je ne m'en fais pas plus que ça. De toute manière, j'ai mon ange gardien personnelle maintenant non? Et mon démon gardien aussi...  
Je me demande ce que serait la réaction des gens si je leur disais que j'avais un démon gardien... Je me retrouverais probablement enfermé entre quatre jolis petits murs tout peinturé de blanc.  
Je commence vraiment à me demander ce qui prend autant de temps à Mme Tsutsumi pour ne pas être déjà venu me répondre. Elle m'avait pourtant demandé de venir chercher un "surplus de biscuits, franchement je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'en toujours plus qu'il ne le faut". Peut-être qu'une voisine a eut une urgence cuisine et qu'elle est partie à la rescousse, ce ne serait pas la première fois ni la derniè finis par prendre la clé qu'elle m'a donnée pour les "au cas où" et débarre la porte pour ensuite rentrer dans son appartement.  
Je suis étonné d'entendre la télé jouer. Elle n'est pas du genre à laisser quelque chose d'ouvert même s'il y a une urgence. Peut-être s'est-elle endormie devant la télévision?  
-Mme Tsutsumi? Vous êtes là?  
Mais personne ne me réponds. Un sentiment d'angoisse fini par me saisir et lorsque j'atteins finalement sa chambre, je dois me retenir au cadre de la porte.  
Elle est étendue sur son lit, un air paisible sur le visage. On pourrait croire qu'elle dort si ce n'était des draps qui ne s'élèvent pas doucement au rythme de sa respiration inexistante.  
Je ressors aussitôt et la seule chose qui me permet de tenir debout est le mur sur lequel je me laisse glisser.  
Je ne sais trop combien de temps c'est passé avant que je sente les bras de Kyo m'entourer et la douce sympathie de mes deux amants calmé les sanglots qui parcourait mon corps sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte.  
-Chut... Allez, vient on va retourner chez toi, ça ne sert à rien que tu restes ici, Toshiya va attendre.  
Je me laisse diriger comme un automate, trop hébété pour être étonné du fait que je suis encore capable de marcher.  
Je me retrouve de nouveau assis, sur mon sofa cette fois-ci, et les bras de Kyo toujours autour de moi. Mon visage est caché dans le creux de son cou et mes larmes coulent librement. Kyo ne dit rien, mais il n'en a pas besoin, je ressens tout ce qu'il voudrait pouvoir me dire et c'est beaucoup mieux que tous les mots qui peuvent exister.  
Cela fait un moment que je suis dans les bras de Kyo, lorsque je sens la présence de Toshiya à mes côtés. Il dépose un baiser papillon dans mon cou et me prend dans ces bras lui aussi.  
Un rire joyeux retentit soudain dans l'appartement, nous surprenant tout les trois. Je fini par lever les yeux et je suis étonné de voir une jeune femme d'une grande beauté habillé d'une simple robe de printemps d'un jaune pâle nous regarder les yeux rieur.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures Daisuke?  
Mais qui est cette femme? Et comment est-elle rentrée chez moi?  
Je ressens la surprise de mes deux amants, mais celle de l'un d'eux ce mut tranquillement en compréhension.  
Les lèvres de l'inconnue forment soudain une moue boudeuse.  
-Tu ne me reconnais pas? Je suis triste... En fait, non pas vraiment, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien!  
Elle rigole en tournoyant sur elle-même, rasant de tombé, mais son rire ne fait que redoubler à sa propre maladresse.  
-Allez, réfléchie un peu, ce n'est pas si difficile... Tu sais qui je suis!  
Je la regarde un peu mieux et je dois avouer qu'elle me dit vaguement quelque chose. Mais où aurais-je pu la voir... Puis soudain tout s'éclaire.  
-Madame Tsutsumi!?!?  
-Madame??? Tu pourrais m'appeler Rika maintenant tu sais!  
Il y a assez longtemps nous avions passé un après-midi à regarder des photos de sa jeunesse et je me souviens m'être dit qu'il était dommage que je ne sois pas né à la même époque qu'elle. Même âgé, elle continuait de posséder une beauté intérieure qui se reflétait sur son visage.  
-Mais... Comment... Je...  
-C'est une Sainte.  
-Quoi!?  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis autant surpris. J'aurais dû m'en douter un peu, la description que Kaoru m'avait fait des Saintes il y quelques semaines correspondant presque trait pour trait à Mme Tsutsumi.  
Cette dernière vient s'agenouillé devant moi et me prend dans ses bras.  
-Allez, ne pleure plus! Je suis bel et bien là... Et j'ai l'impression que je vais être là pour rester!  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je vous vois?  
-Ooooohhh! Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais! Tu continues à me faire sentir vieille! Et si tu peux me voir, c'est la même raison pour laquelle tu arrives à voir les démons et les anges.  
Je vais pour lui dire que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'y arrive justement, lorsqu'elle se relève brusquement.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un bon repas? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eut un bon repas avec mon Daisuke... Même si je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.  
Elle lance un regard appréciateur à mes amants et seul Kyo à la bonne grâce de rougir avec moi. Toshiya ne fait que sourire avec une légère lueur de fierté dans le regard. Celui-là ne semble pas savoir ce que c'est que d'être gêné. Mme Tsutsumi... Rika?... n'attend pourtant pas la réponse et se dirige vers la cuisine le pas gai.  
-C'est fréquent?  
-Je ne pourrais pas vraiment te répondre, c'est l'une des premières fois qu'un futur ange à une Sainte dans son entourage alors...

***

Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été les plus excitants de ma vie. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se passe rien.  
Enfin c'est faux, il y a plein de choses qui se sont produites comme la finalisation du lien avec Die et la "mort" de Mme Tsutsumi, mais j'aurais cru que la mort de Kisaki aurait amené plus de répercussions et pourtant du côté démon c'est aussi silencieux que chez les Anciens anges d'après ce que m'a dit Kyo.  
Ça commence à m'inquiété un peu. En fait, ça fait longtemps que ça m'inquiète, je me serais attendu à ce que nous nous fassions attaqué dès que les nouvelles de la mort de Kisaki aurait eut le temps de se propagé. Bien sûr, contrairement à Kyo, je ne le montre pas ouvertement. Ça ne sert à rien que Die se fasse du mauvais sang.  
Surtout qu'avec ce qui s'en vient, il aura amplement la chance de s'en faire.  
J'aimerais bien que tout reste comme en ce moment, mais je sais que bientôt tout va se précipité. Lorsque hide est venu me voir la première fois pour me parler, j'étais impatient que tout commence, mais maintenant... J'aurais aimé que Die et Kyo ne soit pas embarqué dans toute cette histoire.  
Je suis trop protecteur avec mes amants, je pense... Il n'y qu'une seule façon pour que les choses change et sans Die cela ne pourrait pas marcher. Je le sais bien et pourtant...  
Ça m'a brisé le cœur de le voir à la "mort" de Rika. Le pire c'est que je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui... Comment aurais-je agi s'il ne se serait pas révéler qu'elle était une Sainte? J'ai perdu l'habitude de se genre de chose. Je suis habitué de ne faire que pourrir la vie à Kyo depuis cent cinquante ans, je ne sais plus rien faire d'autres. Même maintenant, à part pour faire l'amour, on se querelle plus qu'autre chose. Bien sûr le lien nous permet de se comprendre sans l'aide des mots, mais je me demande si c'est normal d'avoir un pareil comportement avec notre âme sœur...  
Pourquoi est-ce que hide n'est jamais là lorsque j'ai des questions à lui posé?  
Une vague de tristesse m'envahit soudain, pareille à celle qui m'a envahit quelques jours plus tôt. Je me mets à courir dans la rue, me fiant au lien pour retrouver Die. En m'arrêtant brusquement devant un bloc appartement qui m'est inconnu, Kyo me percute de plein fouet. Seul le fait qu'il ait été en train de voler, nous évite de tomber au sol tout les deux et je suis content que ce ne soit pas le cas. Si quelqu'un avait dû me voir tombé pour aucune raison visible, j'aurais eut de la misère à m'expliquer.  
Je précède Kyo à l'intérieur et il ne me faut pas longtemps pour trouver la porte derrière laquelle doit se trouver Die. Par chance cette dernière n'est pas barrée et nous nous retrouvons bientôt dans un salon qui serait tout à fait banal, si ce n'était dû fait que notre amant y enlace quelqu'un. Mais notre jalousie commune meurt aussi vite qu'elle est apparue lorsque nous entendons les sanglots déchirant qui secoue le corps de l'inconnu, que je fini par reconnaître comme étant Uruha.  
-Que...?  
Je me retourne pour voir Gackt entré à son tour, tout aussi surpris que moi de le voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici? Si c'est pour nous attaquer il a mal choisi son moment.  
Pourtant, il ne porte à peine attention et va rejoindre Die et Uruha sur le sofa et arrache presque ce dernier des bras du roux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?  
Die le regarda un peu surpris, mais comme Uruha ne semble pas vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe, il laisse passer et se lève pour venir nous rejoindre. Bientôt, son visage se retrouve caché dans le creux du cou de Kyo, endroit qu'il semble apprécier par-dessus tout.  
Je m'approche d'eux et passe doucement mes bras autour de sa taille, lui offrant mon réconfort silencieux. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, même si j'ai quelque doute.  
-Ruki est mort...  
Les mots ont été murmuré, certainement pour éviter qu'Uruha ne puisse les entendre, mais je vois bien que c'était peine perdu lorsque j'entends les sanglots de ce dernier redoublé.  
-Il y a du saké ici?  
Die hoche doucement la tête à la question de Kyo avant de l'amener vers la cuisine.  
Cela pourrait sembler bizarre que Kyo demande ce genre de chose en cet instant, mais dans ces situations il n'y que deux choses à faire et avec Ruki de mort, Uruha aura besoin d'un bon coup.  
Je me retourne vers le démon et le mortel qui pleure toujours, étonné de voir Ruki à leurs côtés. La vue de son amant semble lui déchirer le cœur et sa main crispée serre avec force le bord du matelas, comme s'il était apeuré de le touché.  
_Damné...  
_C'est la voix de Kyo qui a résonné dans mon esprit et je comprends enfin pourquoi j'arrive à voir Ruki et pourquoi celui-ci évite de touché son amant. S'il le touche, ce dernier risque de ne pas survivre bien longtemps. Pas que les Damnés tue tout ce qu'ils touchent, mais si tôt après la mort, il lui est impossible de contrôler ces pouvoirs correctement.  
Il semble enfin prendre conscience que quelqu'un l'observe et il se retourne vers moi avec un regard noir. C'est vrai qu'il est difficile d'accepter que quelqu'un assiste à un de nos moments de faiblesse.  
Je ne fais qu'hausser les épaules et il finit par détourner le regard pour regarder une dernière fois Uruha avant de disparaître. Même si je n'ai eut de cesse de voir Rika faire de même ces derniers jours, je ne suis toujours pas habitué à la vue de quelqu'un disparaître tout d'un coup.  
Ce n'est pas une disparition graduelle, ni même un flash de lumière qui éblouit pour que lorsque nos yeux sont réhabitué il n'y est plus personne, c'est une disparition tout court. Un moment la personne se trouve devant nos yeux et le moment suivant elle n'y est plus. Aucun effet théâtral pour avertir celui qui assiste au départ. Les premières fois, j'avoue que ça m'a donné des frissons dans le dos.  
Kyo et Die finissent par revenir de leur périple à la cuisine et pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré, Gackt semble enfin reconnaître notre présence. Il semble sur le point de dire quelque chose, qui je doute ne dois pas être gentil, lorsque ses yeux se pose sur la bouteille de saké et les verres que transporte mes amants. D'un regard, un échange silencieux se passe entre lui et Kyo et il fini par fermé les yeux avec un léger hochement de tête.  
Encore une fois, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire là, lorsque la voix de Kyo résonne de nouveau dans ma tête. Ça fait toujours un peu bizarre, mais je dois avouer que c'est très pratique, même si nous ne sommes pas capable de nous dire plus de quelques mots à la fois et que nos efforts de "parler" avec Die pour l'instant se sont retrouver infructueux.  
_Futur démon...  
_Bordel, je veux bien savoir ce qu'il va se passer, mais est-ce qu'il y a seulement une connaissance de Die qui n'en fasse pas partie?

***

Je suis soulagé lorsqu'Uruha fini par s'endormir contre mon épaule, même s'il risque d'avoir un mal de tête terrible lorsqu'il va se réveiller.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous fouttez ici?  
-Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'es pas encore au courant?  
-Au courant de quoi?  
Non, mais il croit quoi Kyo, que j'ai du temps à perdre à ce qui occupe ses journées? Je lance un regard à Toshiya, espérant que le démon soit d'une plus grande aide.  
-On est venu pour Die, t'inquiète Kyo se fout autant de ton protégé que moi.  
Je suis surpris de le voir parlé aussi librement devant le mortel et cela doit se voir parce que Kyo se décide à expliquer ce qui se passe vraiment.  
-Il sait déjà tout, y'a rien à caché devant lui. Et puis si on est là tout les deux c'est parce qu'on a ressentit sa détresse.  
-Ressentit? Dans le genre... ressentit?  
Il me regarde comme si j'étais le dernier des imbéciles et je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu. Si ça avait été Mana, il serait déjà en train de m'engueuler comme du poisson pourri, ce qui est plus qu'amusant.  
Pourtant le sens des propos de Kyo fini quand même par me frapper. S'ils ont "ressentit" la détresse du mortel cela veut dire qu'ils sont... liés avec lui??? Comment ça peut être possible? L'un des seuls qui soient à ma connaissance est celui de Yoshiki et hide. Et comme ils se sont tous retrouvés "bannis" je me demande comment Kyo fait pour ne pas l'être lui-même s'il est lié indirectement à un démon...  
Je les regarde un instant... Non, pas indirectement, ils sont autant lié à l'autre qu'ils le sont avec le mortel. Cela explique donc la danse que nous avons surprise moi et Mana lors de la sortie au bar. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi Kyo s'est enfuie dans les toilettes à la fin de la chanson...  
Et puis pourquoi est-ce que ça m'intéresse? Si Toshiya est assez stupide pour vouloir d'un lien avec un ange c'est sa perte à lui. J'avoue que le fait qu'il ait été le coéquipier de Mana et qu'il ait réussis à décimé une bonne partie de la population démone le rend digne d'un intérêt minime, mais de la à risquer que tous les démons et tous les anges veuillent notre peau, très peu pour moi.  
Pourtant c'est étrange. D'après ce que Mana m'a crié dessus, Die est sensé être un futur ange et même si ça explique qu'il puisse se retrouver lié, ça n'explique pas vraiment pourquoi il est lié avec un démon, même loin de là.  
Mais un grognement de mon protégé coupe court à mes réflexions.  
-Je vais le couché... Vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'à la porte.  
-Je ne vais pas laisser Uruha tout seul! Il a besoin d'être entouré en ce moment! Je dors ici!  
Je lance mon regard le plus noir au mortel, mais celui-ci ne se laisse pas impressionné.  
-On ne vous dérangera pas, on va être dans la chambre d'ami.  
Persistant le mortel, à ce que je peux voir. Et puis, quel mal est-ce que cela peut avoir? Ce n'est pas la présence d'un ami qui va empêcher Uruha de devenir un démon. Ruki s'est fait tué, il va vite réclamer vengeance. Et je serais là pour le guidé sur chaque étape du chemin.  
Je le soulève sans efforts dans mes bras et l'amène dans sa chambre où je le borde dans son lit. Mais, alors que je m'apprête à quitter ses côtés, sa main m'agrippe le poignet m'empêchant de partir.  
Dans ses yeux il y a une telle lueur de haine que j'en ai presque peur. Est-ce que le meurtre d'un amant pour justifier une telle intensité de sentiment?  
-Je vais les tuer.  
Un sourire éclaire ses lèvres, comme si la pensée de faire payer ceux qui avait tué son amant lui apportait une grande joie, mais son sourie est froid, presque terrifiant.  
Je me demande si c'est l'alcool qui le met dans cet état, ou s'il est déjà rendu si loin sur le chemin de la vengeance.  
-Dès que je les trouve, je les trucide.  
Il me regarda, comme pour me défier de l'en empêcher. Mais s'il voulait que quelqu'un le fasse changer d'avis, il est tombé sur la mauvaise personne.  
-Je t'aiderais à les fait, je sais déjà qui a assassiné Ruki, mais je préfère ne pas le lui révéler tout de suite. Je veux être vraiment sûr qu'il serait prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. Même si quoiqu'il arrive il meurt, il y a toujours une faible chance qu'il ne devienne pas démon. Je ne voudrais pas que toute cette haine ne soit du qu'à l'effet de l'alcool.  
Je veux qu'elle soit réelle, qu'elle soit la seule chose qui le maintienne en vie. Que son désir de vengeance soit la seule chose qu'il ressente. Qu'il soit prêt à tout pour serrer ses mains autour du cou des meurtriers de son amant. Qu'il ne rêve que d'une chose, d'avoir du sang sur les mains et que ceci le fasse frémir d'impatience.  
Je veux que son cœur devienne aussi noir que la nuit.

***

-Ne fais pas ça Ruki.  
Mais de quoi elle se mêle la Sainte? Elle peut pas me laisser me venger en paix?  
-Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire que je les tue, Rika? Ils ne font pas partis de ta famille ni de tes amis. Aucuns Saints ne veulent même s'en approcher.  
-Je dis pas ça pour moi, je dis ça pour toi.  
-Ah oui?  
Même si je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de l'envoyer au diable et d'en finir avec ces pauvres mortels, je me détourne de mes meurtriers pour écouter ce qu'elle a à dire. Nous ne sommes pas aussi barbares que les démons et les anges. Nous savons bien que nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Chacun d'entre nous est important dans ce monde et parfois, il ne fait pas tort d'écouter ce que l'autre veut bien prendre la peine de nous dire.  
-Je sais que cela va contre ton existence même, mais tu dois épargnés ceux-ci.  
-Ils m'ont tué. S'ils n'entrent pas dans la description d'ennemis, qui?  
-Tu en as d'autre. Mais ceux-ci doivent vivre.  
Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Chaque fibre de mon être semble vouloir être baigné dans leur sang, mon seul rêve est de les voir se tordre dans les douleurs les plus atroces et pouvoir rire de leur souffrance jusqu'à ce qu'ils poussent leur dernier soupir.  
-En les tuant, ton existence touchera à sa fin.  
-Comme les existences de chaque Damné.  
-Mais toi tu dois vivre. Pour Lui.  
C'est vrai que dans mes pensées de vengeance je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à tout ce que j'ai apprit en mourant. Mais est qu'Il est plus important que ma vengeance?  
-Ses ennemis deviendront les tiens.  
Cette idée possède un certain attrait. L'existence d'un Damné est bien courte, s'achevant avec le dernier soupir de leur dernier ennemi. Mais si Ses ennemis deviennent les miens alors je ne connaîtrais ma fin que lorsqu'Il connaîtra la sienne.  
-Et les siens aussi.  
Celle-ci est encore plus attrayante. Si ses ennemis deviennent les miens... Je ne mourrais que lorsqu'il mourra et il ne pourra mourir que lorsque je mourrais... Ce serait parfait.  
-Comment cela pourrait être possible?  
-Vous vous êtes damnés tout les deux. Vous auriez dû rester aussi loin l'un de l'autre que possible. Mais d'un certain côté s'en mieux ainsi. C'est de vous deux comme vous êtes présentement qu'Il a besoin.  
-Nous nous sommes... damnés?  
-Il est la raison de ton état, sinon tu aurais été mon frère... Et s'il ne t'avait pas connu, son destin aurait été d'être un ange.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer. Uruha, un ange? Et puis quoi encore?  
Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, je sais qu'elle a raison. Nous sommes la damnation de l'autre. Mais je n'ai aucun regret, je préfère être un Damné et avoir passé mes années mortels à ses côtés que d'être un Saint et avoir été privé de sa présence.  
Pourtant, je ne vois toujours pas ce qui m'empêche de tuer les pauvres mortels qui ont mit fin à mes jours.  
Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, Rika s'explique finalement.  
-Tu ne peux le voir, puisque tu es principalement concerné, mais s'il doit devenir démon c'est en les tuant eux. Si tu les tus avant, il ne deviendra jamais ce qu'il doit devenir. Et tu mourras après les avoir tués.  
Ça par exemple, ça ne fait aucun sens. Pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait signifier la fin de mon existence? Ce n'est pas mes seuls ennemis.  
-Vous vous êtes liés dans votre damnation, Uruha et toi. Mais s'il ne devient pas démon, il ne sera plus celui que tu auras connu, celui avec qui ton cœur s'est lié. Cela équivaudra à ta perte. Ainsi qu'à la sienne. Même s'il n'est plus celui qu'il devrait être, il est quand même lié à toi et ta mort devient la sienne.  
Danser parmi les cadavres de mes meurtriers ne me semblent bientôt plus si amusant qu'auparavant... Quoique si j'en crois ce que me dit Rika, je n'en aurais même pas eut la chance de le faire  
Pourtant...  
-Ça va me rendre fou...  
-Pas nécessairement... Si cela te fait plaisir, les ennemis de ma famille et de mes amis sont désormais les tiens aussi. Et je resterais à tes côtés pour être sûr que tu ne te laisses pas tenté.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Il a besoin de nous tous! Et puis, je suis une Sainte. Tu étais de ma famille aussi en quelque sorte. Ta mort n'y change rien.  
-Une Sainte et un Damné dans la même famille... Ça fait bizarre, non?  
-Pas plus qu'un démon dans la famille d'une sainte.  
C'est vrai que Die, que Rika considère comme son petit-fils, n'a pas seulement pris Kyo comme amant, mais Toshiya aussi. Et même si pour l'instant cela ne semble pas être le cas, son cœur est aussi noir que ceux des autres démons, ses ailes le prouvent, étant le reflet de son âme.  
-Combien de temps avant que nous soyons réunis?  
-Même si je pouvais te répondre en toute franchise, toutes mes réponses te paraîtraient être trop longues.  
C'est vrai que je m'ennuie déjà d'Uruha... Mais il faut dire que cela fait des années qu'on ne se lâche pas, que nous ne nous sommes jamais lassés de la présence de l'autre.  
Rika me fait un sourire rassurant et me tend une main que je saisis sans hésitation.  
Nous nous retrouvons tous les deux dans la chambre d'Uruha. Ce dernier est étendu sous les draps et semble dormir d'un sommeil troublé.  
Inconsciemment, sous la force de l'habitude, je tends la main vers son visage, espérant le rassuré à travers ses rêves, mais je me retiens juste à temps.  
Je sais très bien que malheureusement un seul frôlement de ma part peu représenté la mort pour lui. Avec le temps, je pourrais apprendre à me maîtriser tout comme les Saints, mais pour le moment je dois éviter tout contact.  
Pourquoi m'a-t-elle amené ici? Ne sait-elle pas que c'est dangereux?  
Je rencontre ses yeux tristes et je me doute que je n'apprécierais pas totalement ce qu'elle a à me dire.  
-Je ne pourrais le faire qu'une seule fois, alors profites-en au maximum. N'essaie pas de lutter, ça ne ferais qu'annuler tes chances.  
Je me demande de quoi elle peut bien parlé, lorsque mes paupières se font soudainement lourdes.  
Comprenant ce qu'il m'arrive, je voudrais la remercier, mais déjà le sommeil m'emporte et je m'effondre dans ses bras.  
Je savais que les Saints possédaient le pouvoir d'errer dans les rêves, mais je ne savais qu'ils leur étaient possibles d'y envoyer quelqu'un.  
Conscient que je n'ai pas une minute à perdre, je gaspille tout de même une pensée reconnaissante pour Rika avant de me diriger vers les rêves de celui que j'aime.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est un effet de mon état, mais il me semble que son rire léger me suit un moment.

***

Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une brindille emportée par le vent, d'être vidé de toutes sensations, de tous sentiments...  
Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais la douleur sourde qui a emprisonné mon cœur est devenue mon quotidien. Et il y a aussi cette rage meurtrière qui me saisit dès que je pense à ceux qui ont osé arracher Ruki à moi. Au début, la violence de ce que je ressentais m'effrayait quelque peu, mais cette frayeur disparaît progressivement avec la succession des heures.  
J'ai l'impression que je ne trouverais le repos que lorsque j'aurais fait lourdement payer leurs crimes aux assassins de Ruki.  
Ce genre d'idées commence à m'animer de plus en plus. Je suis surpris que Die ne m'ait toujours rien dis à ce sujet. Pas que je lui en aie parlé, mais je sais très bien qu'il n'a aucun doute sur les pensées qui me hantent. J'aurais cru qu'il tenterait de me faire changer d'avis, mais son silence est plutôt une permission qu'autre chose.  
Je devrais certainement m'en étonner, trouver qu'il a changé et blâmer ce changement sur les nouveaux venus dans sa vie, mais pourtant... Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il est enfin celui qu'il devrait être.  
Il y a aussi l'appuie concret que me porte Gackt. Ce dernier tient réellement à m'aider à retrouver les meurtriers de Ruki et les recherche activement.  
Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je veux me venger, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas la force de faire le moindre mouvement.  
Ruki me manque.  
Je ne suis plus habitué à vivre sans lui. Enfin, je ne vis pas, je crois que le terme qu'il faut utiliser dans mon cas c'est survivre.  
Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai tout de suite été intrigué, captivé pas lui.  
Sentiment des plus étrange lorsque l'on a à peine quatorze ans. Et malgré quelques débuts malhabiles, l'amitié à bien vite fleurit entre nous. Puis peu à peu, cette amitié a évolué jusqu'au matin où nous nous sommes réveillés amants.  
Pourtant même s'il me captivait, chaque fibre de mon être me hurlaient de le fuir. Malgré tout, j'ai ignoré mes instincts et je n'ai pas été déçu.  
Je ne doute pas que notre rencontre n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, que le simple fait que nous ayons échangé un regard ait causé notre damnation. Pourquoi damnation? Ce mot paraît un peu exagéré quand on y pense. Cependant, j'ai la conviction intime que c'est le cas.  
Pour quelle autre raison nous serions-nous retrouvés séparés ainsi?  
Mais mes pensées m'échappent au fur et à mesure que me vient le sommeil...  
Je me réveille soudainement, déboussolé.  
D'où me vient cette douce paix qui envahit mon être? Où sont passées ma douleur et ma haine?  
Quelle douleur, quelle haine?  
Pourquoi devrais-je ressentir ses sentiments? Je suis chez moi, dans mon lit, Ruki à mes côtés...  
Non, ce n'est pas vrai, Ruki n'est pas avec moi.  
L'angoisse me saisit, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec moi? J'ai ce vague souvenir d'une tristesse sans nom qui tente de remonter dans ma mémoire.  
Mais mon sentiment de plénitude à tôt fait d'étouffer ce souvenir...  
Quel souvenir?  
Et que fais Ruki? Cela ne prend pas des années à revenir des toilettes.  
Peut-être s'u est-il endormi, ça ne serait pas la première fois que l'épuisement devienne plus fort que lui.  
Il faudrait que je me lève pour aller le chercher. Est-ce que cela vaut vraiment la peine que j'en fasse l'effort? Bien sûr, un lit sans lui n'est que trop vide.  
Je me suis à peine redressé que Ruki apparaît devant moi, me surprenant.  
Comment cela est-ce possible? Un moment il n'était pas là et le suivant...  
Il est seulement revenu des toilettes, il ne s'y était pas endormi finalement.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
Il secoue la tête pour me dire que ce n'est rien, mais je vois bien que ces yeux sont tristes.  
Pourquoi est-ce que je ne comprends plus rien?  
Soudain, même si je sûr qu'aucun de nous n'aient fait le moindre mouvement, nous sommes en train de nous embrassé fougueusement.  
Ma langue caresse la sienne langoureusement et mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses bras.  
Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai embrassé!  
Mais non, à peine quelques heures, ce n'est pas assez pour en faire un drame.  
Je sens en lui une urgence, une détresse, une désespérance pour mon corps et mes caresses comme je ne lui en avais jamais sentie auparavant.  
Où sont passé nos vêtements?  
Il n'y en a jamais eut, suis-je bête...  
Il semble vouloir faire fondre son corps dans le mien et nos langues continuent leur lutte éternelle pour la dominance du baiser.  
Avons-nous simplement arrêté pour respirer?  
Je ne saurais le dire et je m'en fiche.  
Ses mains caresse mon corps, ne favorisant aucun endroit en particulier, comme si chaque parcelle de peau étaient aussi sensibles l'une que l'autre. Et entre ces mains c'est le cas.  
Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui rends pas la pareille?  
Depuis le début, je ne fais que subir ses attentions. Pourtant, la moitié du plaisir provient de celui que nous sommes capables de faire ressentir à l'autre.  
Mes doigts libèrent enfin ses bras et je me sens prit d'une certaine gêne, comme si je n'avais pas le droit de toucher cet être de perfection.  
Pas le droit? C'en est sûr... C'est mon devoir.  
Doucement, presque timidement, du bout des doigts seulement, je commence à rendre les caresses. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que nos mains caressent la peau de l'autre avec une ferveur presque fiévreuse. Cela fait si longtemps! Quelques heures qui m'ont pourtant semblé être plusieurs jours.  
Il est le premier à oser poser sa main à l'endroit que nous avions tout fait pour éviter.  
Notre baiser est brisé pas mon cri qui résonne dans la chambre.  
Le reste se passe comme dans un rêve, un rêve fait uniquement de plaisir.  
Lorsqu'il se retrouve enfin en moi, je veux mourir. Mourir ainsi semble la seule mort qui soit digne. Mais qu'en sera-t-il de ma vengeance alors?  
Cette étrange idée de vengeance est chassée de mon esprit lorsqu'il butte contre ce point si sensible caché au plus profond de moi.  
Je ne suis plus moi, nous sommes nous...  
Rien ne nous sépare plus. Nous sommes un être de désir et de plaisir.  
Nous nous libérons finalement dans ce qui semble être une explosion de sensations.  
Les larmes de Ruki coulent désormais librement sur mon épaule.  
Mais pourquoi? Nous ne somme spas vraiment obligé de nous séparer? Si?  
Je ne veux pas! Je veux rester avec lui!  
Je me réveille brusquement, un gémissement de chiot abandonné s'échappant de mes lèvres à mon retour à la réalité.  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je revienne à moi? Redonnez-moi mon rêve! Je veux vivre parmi les illusions!  
Cependant, même si cela peut sembler étrange, au plus profond de moi je sais que Ruki n'était pas le fruit de mon subconscient.  
Il était réel et encore une fois nous avons été séparés.  
Sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qui lui aie été arraché.  
Les larmes qu'ils à versé sont dû à ses meurtriers, même si ce n'est qu'indirectement.  
Ceci, je ne peux le pardonner... Ceci, il est de mon devoir de le faire payer.  
La mort qu'ils trouveront entre mes mains ne sera que trop douce pour les crimes qu'ils ont commis...

_À suivre..._

Maintenant le moment que vous aimez toutes, les questions sans réponses! :

Pourquoi est-ce que Mme Tsutsumi et Tomoyo qui sont des futures Saintes, miyavi qui est un futur ange, Uruha qui est un futur démon et Ruki qui est un futur Damné se retrouve tous dans l'entourage de Die? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien cacher? Il va y avoir une réponse un jour ne désespéré pas!  
Qu'est-ce qui se prépare? Et quel est le rôle que veut jouer Toshiya? De ce côté non plus il n'y a pas de réponse...  
Et puis si Mme Tsutsumi ne se trompe jamais sur ses premières impressions comment ce fait-il qu'elle trouve Toshiya aimable? Bientôt...  
En quoi la mort de Kyo pourrait être plus grave qu'il n'y paraît? Je vais finir pas me faire trucider à ne jamais donner de réponses... XP  
Qu'est-ce que Toshiya sait sur ce qui est en train de se passer? Et pourquoi dit-il que bientôt il ne sera plus seul à le savoir? Prochain chapitre pour celle-là promis!  
Comment se fait-il que Kaoru ne soit plus capable de communiquer avec les Anciens? On va finir pas le savoir...  
Qui est ce "Il" dont parlais Ruki et Rika? Et pourquoi a-t-il besoin de Ruki et Uruha tel qu'ils le sont en ce moment?  
Ben là si je vous le dis, vous n'aurais plus le plaisir de le deviner... Vous voyez, je pense à vous ^_^


	12. Cbapitre 11

Titre : L'ange gardien et le démon  
Auteur : Naura  
Rating : Ce chapitre est PG  
Pairing : Je me sens paresseuse... Si vous ne vous en rappelez plus, y'a le chapitre précédent  
Disclamer : C'est le onzième chapitre, est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de le dire encore une fois?  
Résumé du dernier chapitre : Le lien entre Die, Kyo et Toshiya a été finalisé, Mme Tsutsumi est morte et est revenu aux côtés de Die en tant que Sainte comme prédit, Ruki c'est fait assassiner et est devenu un Damné et pour finir Uruha commence son parcourt pour devenir un démon, même s'il n'en a pas vraiment conscience.  
Dédicace : À Satan Nana simplement parce que quand j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre j'ai reçu un message pour m'avertir que j'avais reçu un commentaire et quand j'ai vu que c'était pour cette fic j'ai décidé de dédier ce chapitre à la personne qui m'avait fait le commentaire. En espérant que tu aimes le chapitre! ^_^  
Ce chapitre sera plus court que le précédent parce qu'il n'y aura que quatre POV, ceux de Toshiya, Kaoru, Shinya et pour finir Die.

Chapitre 11

_La mort qu'ils trouveront entre mes mains ne sera que trop douce pour les crimes qu'ils ont commis..._

***

-C'est la guerre qui se prépare.  
-Je te demande pardon?  
Kyo et moi, nous sommes seuls dans l'appartement de Die, ce dernier étant partit travaillé. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a découvert qu'il était un futur _quelque chose_ que sa vie s'est arrêtée pour autant.  
J'ai décidé de finalement révéler ce que je sais à Kyo. Je n'ai que trop longtemps tarder, c'est ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on perd son temps à attendre le moment idéal. Je devrais savoir mieux que quiconque que ça n'existe pas.  
-La raison de toute cette... activité. C'est la guerre qui se prépare.  
Lorsqu'il comprend que je n'ai pas l'intention de brisé mon silence, je peux sentir son exaspération. Pourtant ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute, à part ça, je n'ai pas trop pensé à comment je devrais tout lui dire. Une chance qu'il me connaît parce qu'il ne reste pas longtemps exaspéré et commence à me poser des questions.  
-Une guerre entre qui? Démons et anges? Ça ne serait pas vraiment une nouveauté.  
-Plutôt entre conservateurs et révolutionnaires.  
Voyant qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment, je tente une autre approche.  
-Qu'est-ce qui nous différencie Kyo? Je veux dire, c'est quoi la différence entre un ange et un démon?  
Kyo me regarde comme si j'étais tombé sur la tête et je ne peux pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Les explications n'ont jamais été mon fort.  
Pourtant au bout d'un instant, je peux presque voir ses méninges se mettre en marche pour réfléchir à la question que je lui ai posée.  
-Quand on y pense, pas grand chose. À part la couleur de nos ailes et les conséquences général qui ont entraîné nos morts.  
-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir?  
-Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que l'on soit toujours en train de se livrer une lutte alors qu'au final nous sommes si semblables? Le Bien, le Mal, qu'est-ce que c'est au final? Les deux se définissent, aucun ne peut exister sans l'autre. Mais vous les anges, vous n'êtes plus les représentants de ce Bien à force d'avoir voulu nous éradiquer de la surface de la terre. Pas plus que nous sommes les représentants du Mal... Nous corrompons peut-être les cœurs des hommes, mais regarde comment Gackt ferait tout pour protéger Uruha avant que ce ne soit son heure... Tu te rends compte, un démon qui protège un mortel?  
C'est tellement devenue chose courante, que plus personnes ne s'en surprend. Mais quand on y pense, quand on s'arrête pour y réfléchir pleinement on se rend compte que tout ceci n'a pas de sens.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sais Toshiya?  
J'ai l'impression d'en savoir trop.  
Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussis à ne pas m'écrouler sous le poids de ce que hide m'a révéler. Même si j'essayais de ne jamais y penser, c'était toujours dans un coin de mon esprit, attendant simplement un moment d'inattention de ma part pour accaparée chacune de mes pensées.  
Ce que je sais, ce n'est même pas horrible, mais quand je pense à tout ce qui aurait pu être évité, la rage me prend. Et tout ça pourquoi?  
Pour des connards. De vieux connards fini qui devraient être mort et enterré depuis longtemps.  
Kyo m'entoure de ses bras et je cache ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il n'y a pas que Die qui aime cet endroit par-dessus tout.  
-Quand hide est venu tout me dire, au début je ne voulais pas le croire... Et ensuite, j'ai simplement évité d'y penser, me concentrant plutôt sur les détails concernant Die... Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile, il m'intriguait tellement.  
Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais au début je ne me doutais pas que j'allais en tomber amoureux. Mais avec ce que m'avait dis hide, je voulais absolument être de son côté parce que comme ça j'allais pouvoir être avec Kyo. En fait, je crois que personne n'avait prévu ce qui c'est passé.  
C'est seulement lorsque hide à remarquer ma quasi obsession sur Die qu'il a dû commencer à réfléchir à tout ce qui pourrait réellement se passer. Une chance par contre que, contrairement à Kyo, je n'ai eut aucun problème avec cette histoire de lien à trois. À bien y penser, hide m'aurait probablement trucidé si cela avait été le cas.  
Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout avec Kyo, c'est qu'il n'oblige personne à parler. Il attend simplement qu'on soit prêt, qu'on rassemble nos idées. Ça doit quand même lui faire bizarre de me voir si silencieux, alors que d'habitude il est presque impossible de me faire taire quand je décide de m'y mettre.  
-Au commencement les anges et les démons n'étaient pas en guerre. Ils collaboraient même ensemble. Les anges se chargeaient de la protection et les démons de l'élimination lorsqu'il y avait lieu. Et puis, ça a dégénéré. Hide n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi et en fait, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. La guerre entre les anges et les démons a donc commencée. Alors que jamais vous n'auriez dû avoir du sang sur les mains! Tu comprends? Jamais tu n'aurais eut à te battre avec Kisaki, jamais Shinya n'aurait dû le tuer!  
Kyo me donne l'équivalent d'une gifle mental et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Penser à tout ceci à tendance à faire bouillir mon sang dans mes veines.  
Je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer avant de poursuivre.  
-Ça n'aurait pas été si grave s'ils n'avaient pas entraîné les nouvelles générations dans cette guerre insensée. Mais le pire dans tout ça, ce n'est même pas la guerre. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que les Anciens, tous les Anciens, démons autant qu'anges, se cachent pour ne pas être en danger et en plus, ils se cachent ensemble! Leur guerre à eux ils l'ont arrêtée depuis longtemps! Nous leur servons seulement d'amusement! Nous les divertissons comme les mortels se divertissent avec la télévision!  
J'ai parfaitement conscience de l'énergie meurtrière qui s'accumule autour de moi. J'en ai conscience, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle et si ça continu, je risque de semer la destruction un peu partout.  
Une soudaine douleur sur ma joue, me fait reprendre pied dans la réalité.  
J'avais oublié la présence de Kyo à mes côtés.  
-Je ne crois pas que Die serait content si tu démolissais son appartement.  
Mon rire nerveux est d'une brève durée.  
Je sens sa rage, ou plutôt, notre rage commune. Mais son souci pour moi le préoccupe avant tout. Ce qui est plus que normal, c'est un ange, sa première réaction est de protéger, pas d'aller saisir ses bâtards par le cou, de leur arracher les plumes une à une, de trancher leurs gorges, de...  
Kyo se saisit brusquement de mes joues et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sa langue glisse bien vite passionnément contre la mienne et mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux blonds.  
Je me retrouve bien vite sur le dos, Kyo entre les jambes et ce dernier semble décidé à me dévorer tout cru. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus que gémissement.  
Mais soudain, Kyo se recule et tout s'arrête, me laissant déboussoler.  
-T'es revenu à toi?  
J'hoche la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à ma propre voix pour le moment. Le désir a désormais pris la place de la rage et je sais qu'il en est mieux ainsi. La rage aura bientôt de nouveau sa place, mais pour l'instant... Pour l'instant je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé à dire.  
Kyo revient se blottir contre moi et mes doigts glissent doucement entre ses cheveux. Je sais très bien qu'il projette le calme que je suis en train de ressentir, le calme qu'il ne ressent pas réellement lui-même et qu'il doit puiser en Die toujours à son travail.  
-Mais certains commencent à se révolter, les mentalités changent, Yoshiki et hide en sont le principal exemple. Die lui en est le résultat. Beaucoup on sacrifier leur vie pour qu'il vienne au monde. Il doit tous nous rassembler, tous ceux qui veulent voir les choses retourner à ce quelles devraient être. Et il doit nous guider dans la guerre à venir.  
J'ai conscience que c'est complètement injuste pour Die, qu'il n'a pas vraiment de choix dans toute cette histoire, mais c'est une nécessité. Et il ne sera pas seul. Même si tous les autres l'abandonnent, ce qui ne sera certainement pas le cas, Kyo et moi resteront toujours à ces côtés. Même sans le lien, je serai resté.  
Parce que, malgré ce qu'il a été forcé de faire, l'âme de Kyo est restée pure. C'en est presque un miracle, mais je sais que c'est l'une des seules raisons de sa survie.  
Même si hide ne m'en a pas parlé, même si ça n'a jamais été prouvé, je sais bien d'où nous viennent nos pouvoirs à tous. Ce n'est pas la force de l'expérience, ni même des pouvoirs distribuer au hasard. Ça provient de nous-mêmes. La preuve a été faite avec Shinya. Il est si jeune et pourtant, il a réussi à tuer Kisaki, tout ça grâce à son désir de nous protéger.  
Nos sentiments sont la clé de notre puissance. Ce qui rend certain d'entre nous plus puissant que d'autre c'est simplement notre volonté, l'intensité de ce que l'on ressent. La majorité des anges et des démons ne font plus les choses parce qu'ils veulent le faire, mais parce qu'ils doivent le faire. Ce n'est pas une vie.  
Gackt continu d'être puissant car, même s'il "protège" les mortels, ça ne part pas vraiment d'un bon sentiment. De plus, contrairement à beaucoup d'entre nous, il n'est pas simplement froid et calculateur, il se permet d'éprouver des sentiments, se permet de se rapprocher de ses protégés, d'éprouver une véritable haine sans limite pour tous ceux qui leur font du mal. Il fait tout cela parce qu'il le veut bien.  
Comme Kyo... Même s'il a été obligé en quelque sorte de faire tout ce qu'il a fait, il a continué à vouloir le faire, à ressentir ce besoin d'agir pour la bonne cause. Son âme est restée pure.  
Et je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle le reste.  
Car la mienne...  
La mienne est bien assez noire pour trois.

***

Shinya dort paisiblement allongé sur moi et je dois dire que cette sensation d'un corps chaud étendu sur le mien m'a manqué.  
Même si nous n'avons pas réellement besoin de dormir, il nous arrive quand même de nous laisser aller à l'inconscience. De plus, Shinya n'a qu'une cinquantaine d'années, ce n'est pas assez pour se débarrassé de toutes ces habitudes de mortels.  
Je caresse son dos nu du bout de mes doigts et il se rapproche un peu plus de moi dans son sommeil en frissonnant.  
J'ai le goût de ne plus jamais quitter ce lit, d'y rester à paresser avec Shinya à jamais.  
Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai des responsabilités et avec ce que Kyo nous a révéler, ou plutôt ce que Toshiya nous a révéler, je ne peux rester sans rien faire.  
Ce n'est pas une obligation, c'est qui je suis, je ne peux lutter contre ma propre nature.  
Malgré tout, si je n'aurais pas de responsabilité, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à rester mes journées à m'enivrer de la saveur de sa peau, de ses gémissements de plaisir. Je ne vivrais que pour voir l'extase se peindre sur son visage, que pour sentir ses doigts s'enfoncer dans mon dos, entendre son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, voir ses yeux se perdre dans le vide alors qu'il perd tout contact avec la réalité. Sentir son corps battre à l'unisson avec le mien...  
Une sensation que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis un assez long moment me prend soudain et je refreine mon envie de jurer. Je ne veux surtout pas tirer Shinya de ses rêves.  
Même si mon bref séjour en Eden vient d'être brusquement tirer à sa fin, je veux que le sien dure le plus longtemps possible. Nul ne sait lorsque nous pourrons de nouveau nous retrouver seuls tout les deux.  
Ma main se pose doucement sur sa tempe, renforçant son état de bien-être, de confort, de paresse, le plongeant un peu plus profondément dans son sommeil.  
C'est un pouvoir que j'ai toujours trouvé inutile, mais aujourd'hui, je suis bien heureux de l'avoir.  
Je quitte à regret le cocon de chaleur que nous avions créé simplement grâce à nos deux corps enlacé et je recouvre Shinya des couvertures pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid sans ma présence.  
Nous ne pouvons pas tomber malade, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit inconfortable.  
À contrecœur, je me rends à cet endroit que j'aurais préféré ne plus jamais voir. Mais mon refus de répondre à leur appel n'aurait qu'été un problème de plus pour nous.  
Je me retrouve bien vite devant les Anciens et je me demande quand est-ce que je les ai trouvés réellement majestueux pour la dernière fois... Si longtemps que je n'en ai plus aucun souvenir.  
Aujourd'hui, malgré leur jeunesse apparente, je n'ai plus l'impression que de me retrouver devant des vieillards décrépis, affaiblis, desséchés, effrayés.  
Et c'est eux que nous suivions avec aveuglement? Tout ça pourquoi, parce qu'ils sont supposé avoir la sagesse de l'âge?  
Shinya l'est certainement plus qu'eux tous réunis n'ont pu l'être tout au long de leurs vies.  
Si je me concentre vraiment, même si d'habitude je ne suis pas le meilleur pour sentir ce genre de chose, j'arrive à sentir ces auras que l'on ne devrait que définir comme noires. Et pourtant, elles ne sont pas vraiment noires. Plutôt grises. Pas le gris argenté magnifique qui colorent les plumes de Yoshiki et hide, mais un gris délavé, malsain. Des êtres ce cachent tout près de c'est lieu, ce cachent de ma présence, mais pas de celles des Anciens... Ils sont eux-mêmes des Anciens, seulement démons.  
Et je remarque enfin ce que je ne m'étais jamais permit d'apercevoir. Les auras des Anciens, ceux devant lesquels je me tiens, sont aussi malsaine que celles de ceux qui se cachent à ma vue.  
J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir malade. Une chance que je ne suis pas aussi sensible à ce genre de chose que Shinya. Je suis toujours étonné par la finesse de ses sens en ce qui concerne les auras. Même lorsqu'il ne s'agit que de mortel qui deviendront ange, démon, Saint ou Damné plus tard, il capable de le voir.  
Je préférais, et de loin, me retrouver entourer de démons. Leurs auras sont peut-être plus noires que la nuit, mais elles ne sont pas malsaines, elles sont... pures. Étrange de dire cela d'un démon, mais ce n'est que la vérité.  
Ce n'est pas la même pureté que l'on peut sentir dans les auras des anges, mais c'est un type de pureté quand même.  
-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi nous t'avons demandé ici?  
-Oui.  
Nul besoin de mentir, je ne suis pas stupide.  
Ils ne savent peut-être pas ce que je pense personnellement, et c'est temps mieux, mais ils sont capables de voir ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qui m'a été révélé.  
-Et pourquoi t'avons-nous demandé ici?  
-Pour me punir.  
Ils semblent horrifiés à cette idée, mais leur jeu est faux. Je suis capable la légère lueur victorieuse qui danse dans leurs yeux.  
Ils sont convaincus que j'ai peur d'eux. Ils auront tôt fait de s'en mordre les doigts.  
-Mais qui t'as donné une pareille idée?  
Personne, je l'ai connait simplement assez pour savoir comment jouer leur jeu. Ils ne le savent pas encore bien sûr, et ce n'est qu'un avantage de plus.  
-J'ai guéri un démon, j'ai commencé une relation avec un ange qui n'a pas dénoncer la relation entre Kyo et Toshiya et je ne l'ai pas dénoncé moi-même lorsque cette situation m'a été montrer à cause d'une loyauté mal placé envers Kyo.  
Ils tentent de ne pas montrer leur réjouissance à toutes ces armes que je leur donne, mais s'il savait qu'ils tombaient dans mon piège. Mais cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils restent coupés du monde extérieur et ils ne peuvent même pas imaginer que je suis capable de cacher mes émotions mieux qu'eux.  
Mon air impassible n'a toujours été qu'une façade, ils le découvriront à leurs dépends.  
-Même si tes actions sont condamnables, elles partaient de bons sentiments. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as été corrompu par ce démon. Après Kyo, il semble être passé maître dans l'art de la corruption.  
C'est sûr que Toshiya pensait à me corrompre alors qu'il se tordait encore légèrement de douleur à la suite de la blessure infligé par Kisaki.  
-Mais au final, tes erreurs peuvent servir au bien de tous.  
-Vraiment?  
J'ai le goût de me frapper moi-même.  
C'est peut-être simplement la réaction qu'ils attendent de moi, mais justement, s'ils s'attendent à ceci de moi n'est-ce pas parce que ce pourrait tout à fait être moi? Pourrais-je réellement faire passer mon "devoir" d'ange avant mes alliés, mes amis... Avant Shinya?  
-Toshiya veut tenter de nous éliminer tous. Nous avons besoin de toi pour découvrir quels sont ces plans.  
Je peux comprendre l'utilité d'un espion, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé bien sage lorsqu'on en employait. Il est si facile de changé d'allégeance dépendant de quel côté semble gagné. Même si ça ne sera pas mon cas.  
Me ranger du côté des Anciens? Plutôt aller insulté Arisa et me faire trucider joyeusement par Sakura.  
Ma loyauté restera toujours envers Shinya en premier lieu. Et ce dernier est beaucoup plus dégoûté par le comportement des Anciens que je ne peux l'être.  
Et s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose... C'est peut-être énormément cliché mais... Ma vengeance sera terrible.  
-N'êtes-vous pas capable d'écouter ses conversations.  
-Malheureusement, il a réussit à corrompre une Sainte qui utilise ses pouvoirs contre nous.  
Mais bien sûr, corrompre une Sainte... Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, c'est tout à fait plausible, voyons! Corrompre une Sainte équivaut à la rendre Damnée. Et ce n'est pas comme si les Saints et les Damnés se souciaient réellement de nos querelles incessantes entre démons et anges. Pour eux, c'est la loi de vivre et laisser vivre... En autant qu'on ne s'en prenne pas à leur famille, amis ou ennemis, les Damnés n'aiment pas trop qu'il arrive quelque chose à leurs ennemis et que ça ne soit pas eux qui en soient la directement la cause.  
-Nous savons qu'il te sera difficile d'agir contre ton ancien ami, mais tu as notre pleine confiance. Et nous te pardonnerons toutes tes erreurs.  
En clair, si je ne le fais pas _serais _puni. Et moi qui croyais qu'on m'avait simplement mit cette idée en tête...  
-Mais... Shinya...  
Kyo n'a jamais comprit en quoi pouvoir rougir sur commande pouvait être utile en quoi que se soit. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas resté assez longtemps en vie pour assister à ce genre de discussion entre conseiller.  
Mais savoir rougir au bon moment peut forcer les autres à faire des erreurs.  
Et en ce moment, les Anciens sont probablement convaincus que je suis sous leur totale emprise et que je m'en veux à mort d'avoir parlé de mon amant, que j'ai honte d'avoir mentionné le nom de ce traître et de me soucier encore de lui.  
-Nous avons conscience que pour le travail que tu t'apprêtes à faire tu ne peux le révéler à personne. Mais ton amant est jeune, il sera facile de lui montrer le bon chemin lorsque tout sera fini, surtout avec ton aide. Nous sommes prêts à lui pardonner lui aussi lorsque tout aura prit fin.  
Mon sourire faussement reconnaissant est la seule chose qui me permet de cacher mon sourire carnassier.  
Je me doute que je suis l'un de ceux qui va courir le plus de risque, si l'on découvre que je suis un traître, les Anciens n'hésiteront pas à faire un exemple de moi, mais je m'en fou. Il y a des choses qui méritent d'être faites, même si c'est au péril de sa propre vie.  
Je sais aussi que je serais incapable de les berner bien longtemps, même si leur jugement est brouillé par leur peur, leur paranoïa naturelle les fera bien vite douter de moi.  
-Tu peux disposer, nous ne voudrions pas que tu réveilles déjà les soupçons.  
-Bien sûr.  
En peu de temps, je suis de retour aux côtés de Shinya, espérant le trouver endormi encore.  
-Tu étais où?  
Je peux voir qu'il est inquiet et je ne fais rien pour le rassuré. Lui donner de faux-espoirs, ce n'est pas ce qui l'aidera.  
Pourtant, je ne m'empêche pas de le prendre dans mes bras.  
-Ça commence.

***

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis?  
Ce n'est pas vraiment que je sois en train de suivre Gackt, c'est plutôt que je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'aborder... Mais bon mon problème semble avoir été réglé pour moi.  
-Je voulais te parler.  
Le démon éclate de rire et je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Ça ne doit pas être fréquent qu'un ange lui demande de lui parler, comme ça, civilement. En fait, à part Mana, je ne vois pas grand ange qui voudrait lui parler et même dans le cas de Mana, je ne crois pas que cela soit vraiment une question de vouloir.  
-T'es sérieux?  
Il s'est brusquement arrêter de rire et semble me considéré avec curiosité.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serais pas.  
Il regarde tout autour, comme s'il s'attendait à voir débarquer une armée d'ange, puis voyant que ce n'est pas le cas il hausse les épaules et entre dans le petit café devant lequel nous nous étions arrêtés lorsqu'il m'a interpelé.  
Je suis un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de m'assoir avec lui, mais d'un côté resté debout sur le trottoir à lui parler, ne m'enchante pas vraiment plus.  
-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
-On veut que tu nous rejoignes.  
-On? Et rejoindre quoi au juste?  
Je m'empêche de me tordre les mains de nervosité. Le pire qu'il peut se passer c'est qu'il me rit au visage avant de partir. Il n'est pas assez stupide pour commencer un combat alors que nous sommes tous deux sur le plan d'existence des hommes. Surtout pas dans un endroit aussi achalandé.  
En tout cas, je l'espère.  
-Tu as certainement entendu les rumeurs à propos de la guerre.  
-Qui ne les a pas entendus?  
C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours, plus personne n'a d'autre mots à la bouche que ceux-ci.  
Pourtant, même si les rumeurs d'une guerre prochaine circulent, nul n'en connait vraiment les enjeux. Raison pour laquelle c'est mon tour d'entrer en jeu. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les Anciens laissent tout le monde dans l'ignorance, donnant seulement l'ordre de se battre contre les "traîtres". Mon but est d'en informer le plus possible, de rallier le plus de gens à notre cause.  
Et je n'ai pas décidé de commencé par le bas de l'échelle.  
Plus ceux à qui je parlerais seront des anges et des démons d'influence, de pouvoir, plus les nouvelles se propageront vite.  
Pas parce que ceux-ci vont nécessairement parler, mais un jeune ange comme qui va parler avec un démon comme Gackt, ça pique la curiosité. Un démon et deux anges sont déjà en train d'écouter notre conversation de manière bien peu subtile.  
-Nous allons nous battre contre les Anciens... Tous les Anciens.  
-Et pourquoi je vous aiderais?  
-Parce que même si tu ne le vois pas, tu es privé d'une grande liberté de mouvement. Nous le sommes tous, emprisonné dans cette guerre sans sens. Et ton protégé actuel va aussi jouer un rôle dans cette guerre.  
-En autant qu'il devienne démon, par la suite moi je m'en fou.  
-Vraiment?  
-Bien sûr... Un peu comme vous.  
-Et pourquoi on s'en fout tu crois?  
C'est vrai, on a quand même passé énormément de notre temps à protégé quelqu'un à apprendre à le connaître et pourtant, dès que cette personne devient ange, il est rare qu'on veuille continuer à passer du temps avec elle. Des fois, je peux comprendre, les caractères de deux personnes peuvent être incompatible, mais que tous liens soient coupé, faire comme si nous étions des étrangers, que la seule raison qui nous pousse à être civile ensemble soient que nous soyons des anges?  
En fait, avoir des sentiments n'est pas encourager pour personne, pas seulement les démons. C'est bizarre lorsqu'on y réfléchit bien. Notre devoir est de protéger les mortels, mais comment bien les protégés si on ne se sent pas un peu intime avec eux? Si nous n'éprouvons aucune intimité pour eux?  
Les pensées de Gackt ont dû suivre à peu près le même parcourt que les miennes parce que c'est lui qui reprend.  
-N'empêche, ça ne me sert à rien de vous rejoindre.  
-Parce que tu crois que tu vas être épargné? Tu seras l'une des premières cibles que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu es puissant, tu leur fait peur. Et ce qui leur fait encore plus peur, c'est cette étrange relation qui t'unies avec Mana. Lui aussi sera l'une des premières cibles. Il n'est pas du genre à écouter ce qu'on lui, il ne voudra pas livrer une guerre qui ne le concerne aucunement, on le jugera comme traître, on le pourchassera pour le tuer...  
Ce n'est pas vraiment que je veuille m'arrêter de parler, mais plutôt que je ne suis plus capable d'émettre le moindre son. J'ai l'impression que l'aura meurtrière de Gackt est en train de m'étouffer.  
Voyant que tous les regards sont tournés vers nous, il se ressaisit brusquement.  
Ce qui unit Gackt et Mana, personne ne le sait sauf les deux concernés, mais il s'agit d'un lien puissant. Pas un lien comme celui qui réunit Die, Kyo et Toshiya, mais un lien tout de même.  
Même s'ils ne l'avouent pas eux-mêmes, ils se soucient l'un de l'autre, sont habitués à la présence de l'autre.  
Ce n'est pas la haine qui les habite comme avec Kyo et Kisaki. De l'exaspération peut-être, mais jamais de la haine.  
Une amitié un peu bizarre, une fraternité même.  
Come deux frères qui ont été élevé ensemble, qui sont en tout point différents, mais qui s'aiment quand même d'un amour profond et qui seraient prêt à tout pour l'autre.  
C'est donc un point particulièrement sensible que j'ai touché en parlant de Mana.  
Et Gackt sait parfaitement que je sais.  
-T'es malin pour un ange.  
-Merci.  
-Je t'avertie par contre, je finis ce que j'ai commencé avec Uruha avant.  
-On ne s'attendait à rien d'autre de ta part.  
Sans rien ajouter, il sort me laissant seul avec trois pairs d'yeux poser sur moi.  
Je les ignore tant bien que mal, le rouge se frayant tout de même un chemin jusqu'à mes joues.  
Alors que je m'apprête à sortir du commerce, je fonce dans quelqu'un.  
-Ah ça, non! Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça.  
La peur me prend un moment, avant que je ne reconnaisse Mana qui me force à me rasseoir et prend la place qu'occupait à peine un instant plus tôt Gackt.  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui parlais?  
Sa voix n'est que méfiance et il semble prêt à découper en petits morceaux, mais je ne suis guère impressionné. J'ai travaillé une cinquantaine d'année dans les bureaux de Kaoru et même si je n'ai jamais été la cible de ses colères, le seul fait d'en être témoin nous immunise contre toutes tentatives d'intimidation. Rien ne peut être plus terrifiant que mon amant en colère.  
-Je lui disais ce qu'était les véritables enjeux de la guerre prochaine.  
Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot. De toute manière, c'est Mana à qui je devais aller parler après Gackt, donc il ne fait que me sauver le temps de sa recherche à travers la ville m'aurait prise.  
-Je croyais que ce n'était que des foutaises.  
-Non.  
-Alors pourquoi en parler avec un démon?  
Il me regarde comme si j'étais une bête de foire, intrigante mais potentiellement dangereuse.  
-Parce que nous voulons qu'il rejoigne nos rangs, comme toi.  
La surprise se peint sur son visage.  
Il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à ça, ou du moins pas à tant de franchise de ma part.  
-Il a accepté?  
-Oui.  
-Le con! Il est complètement suicidaire ou quoi? Il est incapable de se débrouiller tout seul! C'est même un miracle qu'il soit en vie après tant d'années! Il est tombé sur la tête! Et pourquoi vous avez besoin de lui? Vous êtes aussi débile qu'il peut l'être! Vous courrez à votre perte!  
Au moins, Mana semble déjà savoir en quoi la future guerre consiste.  
-Vous pouvez être sûr que je vais vous aidez! Kami-sama, demander à se crétin de vous rejoindre! Vous êtes fou, il faut bien que quelqu'un rende les choses un peu plus juste de votre côté!  
Je vois qu'il a une totale confiance en nos capacités.  
C'est un peu insultant, mais je crois qu'il se cherche plutôt une excuse pour être du même côté de Gackt sans que ça ne doive faire tâche à son égo. Ce n'est surtout pas un désir de protéger qu'il l'anime en ce moment, pas du tout.  
Nous sortons de l'établissement avant de partir chacun de nos côtés.  
Je me sens un peu bizarre...  
Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais, mais je ne pensais pas que ça allais être si facile.  
-Alors?  
Je me retourne pour voir Kaoru derrière moi.  
C'est la première fois que je le vois sur le plan d'existence des hommes et même si ses vêtements son la simplicité même, ils lui vont beaucoup mieux que cette infâme toge blanche.  
-On peut les compter dans nos rangs.  
-Tant mieux... Tu as fini pour aujourd'hui?  
-Heu, ouais?  
Ce n'est pas que je sois encore gêné en sa présence, après ce qu'il c'est passé quelques nuits plus tôt ça ne serait que trop bizarre, mais il a l'air étrange... Et pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui rougis.  
-Je t'invite à souper alors...  
Son sourire est légèrement timide comme s'il pensait que j'allais refuser.  
Il est peut-être beaucoup plus vieux que moi, mais je crois que Kaoru a depuis longtemps oublié comment se comporter en couple.  
-D'accord!  
Je lui saisis gaiement la main, me dirigeant dans une direction au hasard et bientôt, il libère sa main pour passer son bras autour de mes épaules.

***

Je suis couché dans mon lit et j'ai parfaitement conscience que je suis en train de me caché.  
Enfin caché, c'est peut-être peu vite parler. Il suffirait que quelqu'un décide d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre pour me trouver, je ne l'ai même pas barré.  
Je pensais que j'avais accepté ce qui se passait autour de moi, je croyais que j'acceptais ce qui m'arrive... Mais finalement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de paniquer complètement.  
Je donnerais tout pour retrouver ma petite vie tranquille et sans importance d'il y a quelques mois à peine... En autant que je puisse garder Toshiya et Kyo à mes côtés.  
C'est fou comment je les aime. Et je comprends maintenant toutes ces personnes qui prétendent qu'on ne peut pas vraiment mettre de mots sur nos sentiments. Aimer Kyo et Toshiya? Cela semble presque un blasphème de n'utiliser que ces simples mots banals.  
Malheureusement, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment profiter d'eux.  
Depuis la "mort" de Mme Tsutsumi, enfin Rika, je ne suis toujours pas capable de l'appeler ainsi dans ma tête, nous n'avons presque aucun moment seuls tous les trois ensemble.  
Je peux comprendre qu'il y a des choses qui doivent être organisées, mais faut-il vraiment que cela se fasse dans mon appartement? Bon d'accord je comprends la logique de se rencontrer dans un sanctuaire inviolable, mon appartement reste ma maison, mais quand même, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre qu'il y a quelques soirs, j'aimerais être seul? Enfin seul avec Toshiya et Kyo, mais bien souvent ces temps-ci je me surprends à parler de "nous" au "je", comme si nous étions une même personne... Le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça ne me laisse même pas d'impression bizarre.  
Toujours est-il qu'en ce moment, alors que _nous_ devrions être en train de faire des choses plus qu'intéressantes ensemble, Kyo et Toshiya écoutent Mana et Gackt s'engueuler à qui mieux mieux.  
C'est deux là, si je pourrais les passer par la fenêtre je ne me gênerais même pas. Il n'y a pas idée à être aussi en désaccord avec une autre personne. Et pour des choses tellement futiles! Avec des raisons complètement débiles. Comme si c'était la faute de Gackt que le thé de Mana est trop refroidit... Comme si c'était la faute de Mana que Gackt se soit bruler la langue sur le sien.  
Au moins quand c'est Shinya ou Kaoru, c'est calme... Mais ils ne viennent plus souvent en soirée ces deux-là, non, eux ils peuvent profiter de la vie sans la présence des deux autres tarrés.  
C'est fou comme j'envie Shinya en ce moment. Kaoru est au petit soin avec lui. C'est mignon de les voir aller.  
Ce n'est rien de bien flagrant, mais un jour j'aimerais bien parvenir à les prendre en photo alors qu'ils sont assis côtes à côtes sur un sofa, se touchant à peine, mais leurs doigts entrelacés. Si ce n'est pas une image d'amour, je n'en ai jamais vu.  
Je sursaute lorsque la voix de Mana augmente encore d'un cran. Bordel, il peut aller jusqu'à combien de décibel celui-ci quand il s'y met?  
Et je ne veux même pas pensé à Uruha. Il me fait sérieusement froid dans le dos c'est dernier temps.  
Je sais que je devrais m'habituer tout de suite, il n'est pas un futur démon pour rien, mais j'ai la certitude qu'il n'est pas sensé être aussi... psychopathe, il n'y a vraiment aucun autre mot pour le décrire. La présence de Ruki à ses côtés devait certainement calmer ses pulsions meurtrières.  
Ruki, non plus n'est pas au mieux de sa forme... Je peux le comprendre, si je ne pouvais toucher mes amants je deviendrais probablement fou.  
Mais il m'effraie un peu à suivre Mme Tsutsumi, non Rika, comme un ombre. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui me fait peur, mais plutôt son état. Les voir tout les deux ensemble, je sais qu'ils sont en fait les deux faces d'une même pièce, il appartienne à la même réalité, sont fait pour être de pair, mais Ruki semble maladif, un peu comme un junkie en manque.  
Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit tout à fait faux. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Uruha doit tuer les meurtriers de Ruki pour devenir un démon. Mais Ruki étant un Damné, il devrait être celui qui s'en charge. Il lutte sans cesse contre sa nature profonde pour être sûr de ne pas être séparé de Uruha plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.  
En fait, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment de problème à accepter tout ça...  
C'est plutôt le fait que je ne puisse en parler avec personne.  
Ruki n'est pas parlable, pour les peu de fois que je le vois, Uruha ne semble vouloir que parler de manière douloureuses de mourir et miyavi est toujours dans la bienheureuse ignorance.  
Je me vois mal parler avec Kaoru, Shinya c'est un peu pareil, même si j'apprécie de plus en plus sa compagnie, je ne veux même pas penser à Gackt et Mana et Rika semble tout faire pour éviter les conversations sérieuses.  
Pour ce qui est de mes amants... Je l'impression qu'ils ont oublié que je suis autre chose que celui qui va les guider dans cette guerre qui se prépare.  
J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont oublié que je ne suis qu'un pauvre mortel ignorant, que j'ai besoin d'être entouré, d'être rassuré.  
Que j'ai besoin d'aimer et d'être aimer.  
Ça ne me dérange même pas si on ne fait pas l'amour, je veux simplement pouvoir me blottir contre eux, sentir leur cœur battre à l'unisson avec les miens, que leurs doigts tracent le contour de mon corps, les regarder s'échanger de langoureux baiser, que ma langue puisse retrouver la saveur de leur peau, faire en sorte que des frissons de plaisir parcourent leurs corps, _ressentir _avec eux...  
Je veux qu'ils fassent attention à moi, qu'ils me traitent comme une chose précieuse qui risque de se briser si elle n'est pas entretenue avec tous les soins nécessaires.  
Pas que je veuille qu'ils me considèrent comme faible, pas plus qu'ils croient que j'ai toujours besoin de ce traitement, mais merde! Je n'ai par encore tout digérer ce que j'ai apprit, qu'ils m'y aident un peu!  
Je m'enfouis un peu plus sous les draps et je tente d'y trouver leur odeur.  
Peut-être que je serais capable de m'imaginer que je suis entre leurs bras?  
Les chances sont minces que j'y parvienne. Le fait que les mains baladeuses de Toshiya ne vienne pas faire un tour sur mon corps et que la calme respiration de Kyo ne me berce pas jusqu'à mon sommeil briserait bien vite l'illusion.  
J'ai le goût de hurler de frustration, j'ai le goût de hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus aucune pensée qui tournoie dans mon esprit, hurler jusqu'à oublier qui je suis, qui je suis sensé être. Pourquoi ça doit être moi? Je ne suis qu'un pauvre mec normal, laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne! Est-ce le prix que j'ai à payer pour avoir la chance d'avoir ces deux êtres merveilleux dans ma vie?  
Mes larmes ont commencé à rouler le long de mes joues et je n'arrive plus à les arrêter.  
Je suis épuisé de tout ça...  
Je voudrais dormir pour ne plus jamais me réveiller.  
Un poids fait soudainement s'enfoncer le matelas à mes côtés et un bras se pose par-dessus mon torse au dessus des couvertures.  
-Tu ne voudrais pas sortir de là que je te prenne vraiment dans mes bras?  
La partie en moi qui n'a jamais voulu grandir me suggère de m'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans le lit, mais le reste de moi l'envoie se faire voir gentiment.  
Bientôt, je retrouve avec soulagement le creux du cou de Kyo.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais s'il y a une position que je ne voudrais jamais quitter pour rien au monde c'est celle-là... Enfin, en autant que Toshiya se trouve derrière moi, nous enlaçant tous les deux, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas pour le moment.  
Les doigts de Kyo commencent doucement à démêler mes mèches et j'ai l'impression d'être entourer de son apaisante présence... Ce qui doit être le cas.  
-On est désolé...  
-Toshiya ne semble pas l'être...  
-Il est en train de chasser Mana et Gackt de l'appartement. Malheureusement, disons qu'ils ne se laissent pas vraiment faire.  
-Mouais...  
J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant boudeur. Pour moi, ma partie gamine n'a pas écouter les conseils et n'est pas allé se faire voir.  
-Tu nous donneras un bon coup de pied au cul si ça peut te faire plaisir.  
-Si vous êtes pour avoir mal au cul, autant que se soit pour une autre raison.  
Le rire de Toshiya retentit dans la chambre, annonçant son arrivée.  
-Tu vois Kyo, je suis pas le seul pervers ici.  
-Fermes-là et vient nous rejoindre à la place Tochi.  
Il ne perd pas un moment à obéir à Kyo et je sens bientôt sa chaleur contre mon dos et ses lèvres dans ma nuque.  
-La prochaine fois, si on t'ignore, fous-nous une bonne gifle... On est habitué Toshiya et moi de ne pas vraiment s'occuper de l'autre... Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais c'est facile d'oublier que tu n'es pas... nous.  
Kyo butte un peu sur ces mots, mais je peux le comprendre. C'est difficile de réellement expliquer quoique se soit sur notre situation particulière, même pour nous. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si j'ignorais ce qu'il voulait me dire.  
Les lèvres de Kyo recueillent doucement les larmes sur mes joues et ça me donne encore plus l'envie de fondre en larme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi me ce genre de petites attentions me fait toujours cet effet.  
Une chance pour mon égo, Toshiya choisit ce moment précis pour sucer l'un des points sensibles de mon cou et au lieu de me remettre à pleurer, c'est un gémissement de plaisir qui m'échappe.  
-Toshiya...  
-Bah quoi? Je ne fais que faire ce qu'il veut. Tu connais un autre moyen de lui faire _digérer _tout ça?  
Il fait trop noir pour que je puisse le voir, mais je suis sûr que Kyo a levé ses yeux au ciel.  
Pourtant, il s'empare bien vite de mes lèvres et c'est lui qui me permet de le _ressentir _le premier.  
Toshiya reprend l'exploration de mon cou, m'ouvrant lui aussi ces émotions et bientôt je suis perdu dans un océan d'émotions.

_À suivre..._

Et maintenant les questions sans réponses à qui on devrait retirer ce nom parce qu'il y a de plus en plus de réponses :

Pourquoi est-ce que Mme Tsutsumi et Tomoyo qui sont des futures Saintes, miyavi qui est un futur ange, Uruha qui est un futur démon et Ruki qui est un futur Damné se retrouve tous dans l'entourage de Die? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien cacher?  
Ça m'a prit un moment à le réaliser, mais j'ai donné la réponse dans ce chapitre... Et je suis trop paresseuse pour réécrire toutes les explications que je vais certainement redonner en partie dans les autres questions XP  
Qu'est-ce qui se prépare? Et quel est le rôle que veut jouer Toshiya?  
C'est la guerre qui se prépare (au nombre de fois que je l'ai mentionné, j'espère que personne ne l'avait oublié)! Pour le rôle de Toshiya et bien c'est simple. Il voulait simplement s'assurer d'avoir un rôle direct dans la buttage d'ancien.  
Et puis si Mme Tsutsumi ne se trompe jamais sur ses premières impressions comment ce fait-il qu'elle trouve Toshiya aimable?  
Je le dis pas vraiment clairement mais pour les Saints et les Damnés un ange et un démon c'est du pareil au même, ce qui est le cas en vérité.  
En quoi la mort de Kyo pourrait être plus grave qu'il n'y paraît?  
Bah, étant lié avec Die s'il meurt, Die meurt et Die est celui qui doit guider tout le monde dans la guerre, alors s'il meurt, plus de guide.  
Qu'est-ce que Toshiya sait sur ce qui est en train de se passer? Et pourquoi dit-il que bientôt il ne sera plus seul à le savoir?  
Si vous ne savez toujours pas, allez relire le chapitre XD  
Comment se fait-il que Kaoru ne soit plus capable de communiquer avec les Anciens?  
Simplement parce que ceux-ci ne voulaient pas lui parler.  
Qui est ce "Il" dont parlais Ruki et Rika? Et pourquoi a-t-il besoin de Ruki et Uruha tel qu'ils le sont en ce moment?  
J'espère sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous demandez quelle peut être la réponse à cette question...

Biz à toutes!  
Naura


End file.
